EL REGRESO DE UN ALMA ENAMORADA
by NonFict
Summary: Una historia después de que el faraón dejara a sus amigos, para regresar a su descanso.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Esta historia fue creada por mí, como algo después del final de Yugioh, espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

31 DE DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 2006

Una noche llena de festejos, felicidad y armonía se celebraba en una casa de la ciudad Dominó, donde el hasta ahora invencible campeón de los juegos se encontraba reunido con sus mejores amigos desde la escuela y su abuelo.

¡Oye! Pásame ese pedazo de tarta – Se expresó Joey

¿Podrías dejar de comer como si llevaras semanas sin hacerlo? – Le replicó Mai.

Lo siento, tú lo sabes, amo la comida… De hecho todos lo saben – Joey solo continuo disfrutando los deliciosos alimentos que se encontraban sobre la barra.

Mientras tanto en la sala sobre el sofá se encontraban los demás chicos y el abuelo bromeando y contando anécdotas ocurridas en los días anteriores.

Vamos Yugi, no puedes negar que has crecido demasiado ¿Quién lo diría? En un par de años diste un gran estirón. – Le comentó Tristán al rey de los juegos.

Vamos, no es para tanto. – Objetó Yugi apenado.

¡Claro que sí! Yo puedo afirmar eso, hasta diría que ahora eres idéntico al faraón. – Dijo Joey desde la cocina.

Así es, habían pasado casi tres años desde que todos vieron por última vez a Atem, otro gran amigo para todos, quienes todos en un principio confundían con Yugi. Ahora con el paso de los años, el pequeño había dado su gran estirón, llegando a ser tan alto como lo era el faraón y su voz cambió, siendo idéntica a la que tenía su mejor amigo la última vez que lo vio.

Después de una noche de convivencia, festejando el próximo año nuevo, una chica dijo. – Y este regalo es para mi lindo novio.- La chica extendió una caja pequeña y Yugi la tomó.

Muchas gracias Tea. –Dijo el chico, recibiendo su regalo y agradeciendo con un abrazo a su novia; esta le había obsequiado una fotografía en un precioso marco, donde se mostraban ellos dos juntos, sonriendo.

Es para que empecemos este año lo mejor posible, recordando lo felices que somos desde que nos conocemos.- Dijo la chica sonriendo. – Claro que sí, estos 5 meses, han sido increíbles contigo. – Le contestó el chico regresándole una sonrisa y besando su mejilla.

Todos se conmovieron con la escena y siguieron festejando hasta las 2 am.

CAPITULO 2

UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO

Todos se despidieron de Yugi y del abuelo, agradeciendo la cena y retirándose a sus hogares; como era de esperarse, Tea fue la última, quien se despidió de su novio besando sus labios y acordando verse al día siguiente; Yugi respondió su beso y le dijo que descansara.

La chica se retiró, metiéndose en el coche que la esperaba, ya que Joey la llevaría a su casa, claro, vivían uno enfrente del otro.

Vamos adentro Yugi. – Le dijo el abuelo. –Si abuelo, vamos.

Ambos se metieron a la casa, el abuelo se fue a dormir y Yugi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo y vio que efectivamente lo que decían sus amigos era cierto, se veía muy similar a su mejor amigo, aunque claro, Yugi no tenía la mirada intensa de Atem, pero lo demás era idéntico, su cara se había afinado e incluso ahora tenía unos mechones rubios al igual que los tenia Atem.

Wow, de verdad he cambiado algo.- Pensó el chico, mientras se metía en su cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Todo comenzó a brillar, esta luz se intensificaba y el chico no podía abrir los ojos demasiado. Cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar, una voz que de hecho era idéntica a la suya.

¡Yugi! Necesito tu ayuda, por favor. – Exclamó esa voz.

¿¡Faraón, eres tú!? – Exclamó el chico sorprendido de escucharlo de nuevo después de casi tres años.

Si Yugi, soy yo, por favor necesito tu ayuda; tienes que venir a Egipto, algo está pasando y he regresado de mi descanso eterno, estoy atrapado en las sombras. – Dijo el faraón.

¿Pero cómo, qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto el chico confundido.

No lo sé, esto es horrible Yugi, siento que no podré hablar más tiempo… - El faraón dejó de hablar.

¡Faraón! – Grito el chico sin respuesta alguna. – ¡Yo te rescataré! – Exclamó, despertando así bruscamente de su sueño; Parándose de la cama y preparando 2 cambios de ropa en una mochila lo más rápido que pudo.

El abuelo entró a la habitación de su nieto rápidamente, asustado de que algo le estuviera pasando.

Yugi ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el abuelo alterado.

Es el faraón, está en peligro, necesita mi ayuda e iré a Egipto. – Contestó el muchacho.

El abuelo desconcertado no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no quiso preguntar más, el confiaba en su nieto y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Yugi reservó los boletos para volar a Egipto por internet, llamó a su novia para avisarle que no se podrían ver, ya que saldría a las 5:30 su vuelo y él aun tenia cosas que arreglar; sin embargo Tea no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella estaba dispuesta a acompañar a su novio a ese viaje para rescatar al faraón.

Tea, no sé si deberías ir, podría ser peligroso. – Decía inquieto el chico por el teléfono mientras ordenaba su pasaporte y sus cosas para el viaje. – Está bien, pasaré por ti a las 2 en punto. – Dijo y colgó.

A las 2 en punto, el chico estaba llamando al timbre de la casa de Tea, abriendo la puerta su padre, quien lo miró extrañado ya que él no sabía que su hija saldría del país, a lo que el respectaba, ella iría a un viaje con sus compañeros de clase, a una ciudad cercana.

No sabía que Yugi estaba en tu clase, hija. – Dijo el padre de Tea.

No lo está, el solo me acompañará a tomar el autobús. – Mintió la chica, a la vez que se despedía e sus padres y salía de la casa con su novio.

Vaya Tea, esto de mentir me pone nervioso. – Digo Yugi. –Vamos, si le decía la verdad, me amarraría a la cama o algo así. – Contestó ella.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde Yugi compró el boleto extra de Tea. Así que ahí iban, la pareja de jóvenes viajando a Egipto en ayuda de su amigo.


	2. UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑOEL ANTIGUO EGIPTO

CAPITULO 2

UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO

Todos se despidieron de Yugi y del abuelo, agradeciendo la cena y retirándose a sus hogares; como era de esperarse, Tea fue la última, quien se despidió de su novio besando sus labios y acordando verse al día siguiente; Yugi respondió su beso y le dijo que descansara.

La chica se retiró, metiéndose en el coche que la esperaba, ya que Joey la llevaría a su casa, claro, vivían uno enfrente del otro.

Vamos adentro Yugi. – Le dijo el abuelo. –Si abuelo, vamos.

Ambos se metieron a la casa, el abuelo se fue a dormir y Yugi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo y vio que efectivamente lo que decían sus amigos era cierto, se veía muy similar a su mejor amigo, aunque claro, Yugi no tenía la mirada intensa de Atem, pero lo demás era idéntico, su cara se había afinado e incluso ahora tenía unos mechones rubios al igual que los tenia Atem.

Wow, de verdad he cambiado algo.- Pensó el chico, mientras se metía en su cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Todo comenzó a brillar, esta luz se intensificaba y el chico no podía abrir los ojos demasiado. Cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar, una voz que de hecho era idéntica a la suya.

¡Yugi! Necesito tu ayuda, por favor. – Exclamó esa voz.

¿¡Faraón, eres tú!? – Exclamó el chico sorprendido de escucharlo de nuevo después de casi tres años.

Si Yugi, soy yo, por favor necesito tu ayuda; tienes que venir a Egipto, algo está pasando y he regresado de mi descanso eterno, estoy atrapado en las sombras. – Dijo el faraón.

¿Pero cómo, qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto el chico confundido.

No lo sé, esto es horrible Yugi, siento que no podré hablar más tiempo… - El faraón dejó de hablar.

¡Faraón! – Grito el chico sin respuesta alguna. – ¡Yo te rescataré! – Exclamó, despertando así bruscamente de su sueño; Parándose de la cama y preparando 2 cambios de ropa en una mochila lo más rápido que pudo.

El abuelo entró a la habitación de su nieto rápidamente, asustado de que algo le estuviera pasando.

Yugi ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el abuelo alterado.

Es el faraón, está en peligro, necesita mi ayuda e iré a Egipto. – Contestó el muchacho.

El abuelo desconcertado no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no quiso preguntar más, el confiaba en su nieto y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Yugi reservó los boletos para volar a Egipto por internet, llamó a su novia para avisarle que no se podrían ver, ya que saldría a las 5:30 su vuelo y él aun tenia cosas que arreglar; sin embargo Tea no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella estaba dispuesta a acompañar a su novio a ese viaje para rescatar al faraón.

Tea, no sé si deberías ir, podría ser peligroso. – Decía inquieto el chico por el teléfono mientras ordenaba su pasaporte y sus cosas para el viaje. – Está bien, pasaré por ti a las 2 en punto. – Dijo y colgó.

A las 2 en punto, el chico estaba llamando al timbre de la casa de Tea, abriendo la puerta su padre, quien lo miró extrañado ya que él no sabía que su hija saldría del país, a lo que el respectaba, ella iría a un viaje con sus compañeros de clase, a una ciudad cercana.

No sabía que Yugi estaba en tu clase, hija. – Dijo el padre de Tea.

No lo está, el solo me acompañará a tomar el autobús. – Mintió la chica, a la vez que se despedía e sus padres y salía de la casa con su novio.

Vaya Tea, esto de mentir me pone nervioso. – Digo Yugi. –Vamos, si le decía la verdad, me amarraría a la cama o algo así. – Contestó ella.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde Yugi compró el boleto extra de Tea. Así que ahí iban, la pareja de jóvenes viajando a Egipto en ayuda de su amigo.

CAPITULO 3

EL ANTIGUO EGIPTO

Los chicos llegaron a Egipto después de varias horas de vuelo, ya que habían hecho una escala.

Yugi sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a la tumba del faraón, donde supuso que debía dirigirse, así que después de pedir un medio de transporte, llegaron al desierto primero, donde comenzaron a caminar.

La pareja ya estaba muy cansada, pues el vuelo de varias horas y la caminata que ya llevaban los estaba dejando exhaustos, pero al final lo lograron, llegaron a la tumba del faraón.

Estaba derrumbada, pues después de que Yugi venció a Atem en su último duelo, esta se vino abajo, enterrando consigo todo lo que ahí estaba, como los artículos del milenio y las cartas de los dioses egipcios. Entre los escombros, Yugi comenzó a caminar, gritando el nombre del faraón y después de 10 min. Seguían sin saber que señal tendrían o como podrían ayudar a su amigo; fue entonces que una luz que salía de entre 2 grandes rocas los cegó por un momento y las cartas de los dioses egipcios salieron disparadas en direcciones diferentes hacia la nada, seguidas por 6 artículos del milenio que al igual, se dispararon hacia un rumbo lejano, dejando a la pareja que miraba, boquiabierta.

Yugi ¿Qué está pasando? Esto me asusta. – dijo la chica

No lo sé, pero no puede ser algo bueno. – contestó él.

¡Yugi cuidado! – exclamó Tea, al ver que algo a gran velocidad se acercaba a su novio.

Yugi recibió un impacto en el pecho, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, quejándose por el golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que lo había golpeado, era su rompecabezas del milenio y este al percatarse lo tomo entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

¿Es esta alguna señal, faraón? – Susurró para sí mismo.

Fue entonces que el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar y dejo al chico inconsciente solo por un par de minutos, para después despertar y ver a su novia preocupada a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza.

¡Yugi! Despertaste, estaba muy preocupada, no sé qué está pasando pero por favor, vámonos de aquí. – Dijo casi llorando Tea, a lo que Yugi contestó. – Si, algo me dice que deberíamos irnos.

Los chicos partieron al día siguiente, descansando esa noche en un campamento para viajeros, regresando así a ciudad Dominó.


	3. UN VIEJO AMIGO

CAPITULO 4

UN VIEJO AMIGO

Cuando por fin regresaron a su hogar, Yugi acompaño a Tea a su casa, para que descansara un poco más después del largo viaje de vuelta.

Te veo mañana, muchas gracias por acompañarme, eres mi mejor amiga y mi novia al mismo tiempo, quién lo diría. – Dijo el chico muy cariñosamente, despidiéndose de su novia.

No fue nada, para eso estamos, lo haría siempre.-Dijo ella

Yugi la besó y se fue, dirigiéndose a su casa, decidido a descansar también; al fin y al cabo, era vacaciones aun.

Yugi entró a su casa, estaba todo en silencio así que fue directo a su recamara, sacó de su mochila el rompecabezas del milenio y tras observarlo, sintió algo. Regresó aquella sensación de hace años, cuando junto con el rompecabezas venía la presencia de un antiguo ser encerrado en él. Así que preguntó.

Faraón ¿acaso eres tú? – Dijo el chico

Si Yugi, nos volvemos a encontrar. – Respondió en su cabeza su amigo

¿Pero cómo? No lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca más sabría de ti, esto sin ofender, me pone muy feliz. – Dijo el chico, pero luego recordó que eso significaba que el faraón regresó de su descanso eterno, algo lo había interrumpido.

Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Yugi, veo que has cambiando, podría decir que somos muy similares, mucho más que antes. – Dijo el faraón, ya que el mismo no había cambiado nada, y como cambiar, si se suponía que el ya descansaba junto con sus antiguos amigos de su reinado como faraón.

Me temo que no sé por qué estoy de nuevo en esta época Yugi, algo me trajo de vuelta, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Sin embargo, a la vez me llena de felicidad saber que podre pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo y tal vez con nuestros amigos. - Habló el faraón.

Sea lo que sea que se aveciné, lo enfrentaremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. –Dijo Yugi decidido.

Muchas gracias. – Le contestó su amigo.

Yugi se acostó a dormir, pensando en que lo primero que haría al día siguiente, sería hablar con sus amigos y su novia, del regreso del faraón y que tal vez eso también significaría que otro mal estaba cerca.

El teléfono de Joey comenzó a sonar a las 7 am, lo cual para él era extraño, ya que estaba seguro de haber desactivado todas las alarmas en vacaciones, se levantó y vio que era una llamada de su amigo Yugi.

Hola, Yugi ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Joey

Hola Joey, espero no haberte despertado, pero pasó algo y tenemos que vernos. – Respondió su amigo.

Claro, voy para tu casa, solo tomaré una ducha. – Dijo este.

A las 8:20, todos estaban en casa de Yugi reunidos, Joey, Tristán, Mai, Tea y Yugi.

Bien chicos, lo que les tengo que decir es muy importante. –Dijo el chico.

Sí, estamos listos. –Contestó Tristán, con cara de atención, al igual que todos.

Hace unos días hice un viaje junto con Tea a Egipto...- Fue interrumpido

¿¡Qué!? ¿Se fueron a Egipto? – Cuestiono Joey.

Joey, déjalo que hable. – Intervino Mai, regañándolo.

Si, bueno, tuve un sueño donde el faraón pedía mi ayuda, dijo que había regresado de su descanso y estaba atrapado, así que fui y Tea me acompañó; recuperé el collar del milenio y vimos como todos los demás artículos salieron volando sin un rumbo hacia la nada, al igual que las cartas de los dioses egipcios. – Calló por un momento, serio y dejando a todos muy sorprendidos de lo que estaban escuchando, para luego seguir. –El faraón ha regresado y está conmigo, gracias al collar del milenio, como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo un poco más feliz. –No sé cuál sea la razón por la que haya regresado, tal vez haya un gran peligro de nuevo, pero al menos tenemos un amigo de regreso y lo ayudaré a que cumpla su nueva misión. –Terminó de decir.

Wow, no lo puedo creer, nuestro amigo ha vuelto. –Exclamó Joey feliz.

Sí, es grandiosa esa parte, pero no sé cómo se lo tomé él. –agregó Tristán

Mientras todos seguían hablando del regreso del faraón, Tea no lo podía creer ¿él había vuelto?

Después de tanto tiempo, del primer año que vivió sin él, lo mucho que lo extrañó y lo que le costó olvidarlo, si es que lo había olvidado, pero claro, ella estaba segura de que no era así.

Los chicos se encontraban charlando, cuando llegó el abuelo.

Muchachos y muchachas, preparé el desayuno, pasen. –Dijo el abuelo feliz.

Muchas gracias abuelo, usted si sabe cómo ganarse nuestro corazón. –Comentó Joey sonriendo.

Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, hermano. –Completó Tristán.

Se encontraban todos en la mesa desayunando, cuando Yugi notó que Tea ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

Estás así por él verdad. –Dijo Yugi, refiriéndose hacia su novia quien estaba callada. –Yo sé que lo quisiste mucho y también sufriste cuando se fue, pero ahora que volvió, todo podría cambiar y sea lo que sea que tú decidas, yo también te apoyaré como lo has hecho tú conmigo. –Le sonrió el muchacho.

No pasa nada, es solo que el saber que volvió, es un poco extraño, pero nada cambiará entre nosotros. –Dijo Tea, regalándole una sonrisa a su novio, mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

CAPITULO 5

DESAPARECE EL CREADOR DE LOS JUEGOS

Los chicos platicaban acerca de cuál sería el nuevo peligro que se acercaba, mientras el abuelo miraba la televisión y se escuchaba la desaparición del creador del duelo de monstruos.

Así es, el creador del duelo de monstruos, el señor Maximilian Pegasus ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, algunos afirman que escapó para no saber nada más de su creación y alejarse de todo, mientras otros aseguran que fue secuestrado. –Comentaba el presentador del noticiero.

¿¡Qué!? Pegasus desapareció. –exclamaban todos muy sorprendidos.

Creo que ya sé por dónde comenzaremos amigos. –Dijo Yugi…O es lo que todos creían hasta que vieron que su amigo se veía un poco distinto…Claro, era su mirada, su mirada se había vuelto más profunda, más seria.

Es él. –Pensó Tea, confundida, en ese momento sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por unos segundos, sintió como de pronto una chispa de felicidad recorría su cuerpo. En ese momento alguien preguntó.

¿Acaso eres tú faraón? –Preguntó con incertidumbre Joey.

Claro que lo es, míralo, esa mirada es inconfundible. –Señalaba Mai con picardía.

Claro… lo es. – Renegaba Joey algo celoso.

Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos, amigos. –Dijo el faraón sonriendo y levantándose del sofá para saludar a todos.

Amigo, te extrañamos demasiado. –Decía Tristán con melancolía, siendo el primero en darle un abrazo.

Vamos, hazte a un lado y déjanos saludarlo también. –Se quejó Joey

Todos lo saludaron, menos Tea, quien aún estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, sin creerlo aun del todo.

¿Y tú, Tea? ¿Acaso no me saludarás? -Preguntó el faraón con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.

Lo siento, es que aún estoy algo confundida con tu regreso…Atem. –Dijo ella, con una sonrisa también, acercándose al mismo tiempo para finalmente abrazar a su amigo y darle la bienvenida nuevamente.

Al hacerlo, Atem sintió una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo (que más bien era el de Yugi) no se había dado cuenta de que pasó un buen rato sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, cuando esta dijo. –Oye, vaya que me extrañaste también ¿No es así? – Dijo esta, riendo un poco de la situación, al igual que todos los demás.

Oye, déjale un poco al pequeño Yugi, faraón. –Dijo Joey con picardía.

El faraón se alejó de ella inmediatamente, poniéndose muy rojo por el momento incomodo frente a sus amigos.

Bueno chicos, y ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de cómo encontraremos a Pegasus? – Preguntó Mai

Debemos ir a su castillo, en el reino de los duelistas. –Afirmó en el faraón.

¿Pero cómo iremos hasta ahí? ¿Rentaremos una lancha o algo así?- Preguntó Joey

No lo sé Joey, debemos encontrar una manera. –Le contestó Atem.

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Yugi para pensar mejor en como llegarían al castillo de Pegasus, iban caminando por un parque cercado, donde Tea y ahora Yugi iban tomados de las manos.

Vaya vaya, pero que interesante es encontrarlos por aquí a todos juntos. –Dijo un chico alto que se encontraba a unos metros del grupo de amigos.

Kaiba ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo una compañía y siendo presumido con otra gente?- Se molestó Joey al verlo.

De hecho, me enteré de la desaparición de Pegasus y tengo planeado ir a su castillo, el cobarde debe de estar escondido no muy lejos de ahí.

¡Perfecto! Podríamos ir contigo ¿No es así? – Exclamó Joey

Están locos si creen que los llevaré conmigo, solo serían un estorbo. –Lo interrumpió el joven empresario.

Vamos Kaiba, si vas tú solo no podrás hacer mucho, este nuevo peligro es demasiado grande para una sola persona. –Dijo una voz en medio del grupo de amigos.

Kaiba se sorprendió al mirar, hace unos años el no notaba la diferencia entre Yugi y Atem, ya que para él eran la misma persona, pero al enterarse que eran dos seres que compartían un cuerpo, comenzó a notar las diferencias, las cuales ahora eran casi nulas, a excepción de esa mirada. Él lo sabía, esa no era la mirada común de Yugi, esa era la mirada del faraón.

Esto debe ser un broma ¿Acaso eres tú de nuevo? – Quiso saber de inmediato Kaiba.

Si Kaiba, he vuelto y debemos trabajar juntos para encontrar a Pegasus. –Comentó Atem.

Kaiba comenzó a reír de manera exagerada, causando que todos se preguntarán que era tan gracioso.

Muy bien faraón, los llevaré conmigo, pero después de esto tu y yo tendremos un duelo. –Objetó el empresario, aun sonriendo y con una mirada astuta.

Bien Kaiba, así será. –Aceptó el faraón.

Los veré en mi pista al lado de KC, a las dos en punto, si llegan tarde, olvídense de ir conmigo al castillo. –Terminó de decir Seto, para retirarse de ahí.

Los chicos se quedaron de ver en la torre también, retirándose cada uno a su casa para alistar las cosas que se llevarían.

En la casa de los Mutou, Yugi se encontraba metiendo ropa y objetos de aseo personal en una maleta, para después hablar con el espíritu de su rompecabezas.

¿Crees que este viaje sea peligroso, faraón? – Preguntó el chico.

No lo sé Yugi, tal vez lo sea, pero yo no permitiré que nada les pase, te lo prometo. –Contestó su amigo. – Y por cierto, llámame Atem. –Dijo este sonriendo.

Por cierto Atem…-Dijo el chico algo sonrojado. – ¿Tú crees que Tea…Aún este…? –No terminó de decirlo cuando Atem lo interrumpió. – No Yugi, ella está enamorada de ti ahora, se ve que son muy felices juntos y yo no me interpondré entre ustedes jamás, además, este cuerpo es tuyo. –Dijo el faraón riendo para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

Gracias. –Dijo el chico sonriéndole.

A las dos en punto estaban todos reunidos para salir hacia su destino, un empleado de Kaiba les indicó a los jóvenes por donde subir al Jet en el que viajarían, señalándoles seguido de esto, sus asientos.

El viaje había empezado, todos se dirigían a su destino, el reino de los duelistas.


	4. EL CASTILLO DE PEGASUS

**Esta historia va comenzando apenas aún, las ideas que tengo las estoy plasmando aquí con la intención de que a las personas que también esperaban un amor entre Tea y Atem, puedan leerla, de verdad espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 6

EL CASTILLO DE PEGASUS

Descendían todos del Jet, tomando su camino hacia el castillo.

Así que… ¿Qué debemos hace primero? – Preguntó Joey.

Tal vez deberíamos buscar dentro y fuera del castillo, podríamos encontrar pistas en cualquier lugar.- Le respondió Yugi

Ustedes tontos, deberían buscar afuera, estoy seguro que gracias a mi computadora, podría rastrear a Pegasus en minutos, desde dentro del castillo.-Objetó Kaiba.

Bien, así que el niño rico busca dentro del castillo y nosotros fuera de el.-Concluyó Mai.

De cualquier forma debemos dividirnos entre nosotros para buscar pistas, este lugar es enorme.-Agregó Tristán.

Yo iré con ustedes, chicos.- Dijo un pequeño que iba llegando para alcanzar a los demás, se trataba de Mokuba.

Mokuba, te dije que te quedaras dentro del Jet.-Lo regañó su hermano mayor.

Es muy aburrido Seto, yo quiero ayudar, pero sé que no te gusta que te molesten mientras trabajas en tu computadora, así que iré con ellos a buscar afuera.-Explicó el pequeño Mokuba, que en realidad era tan alto como Yugi; al parecer sería igual de alto que su hermano algún día

Bien, nos dividiremos así; Tristán con Mokuba, Yugi con Tea y claro, Mai y yo.-Organizó Joey.

Por mi está bien.-Dijo Tristán.

Cada grupo tomó su camino designado anteriormente, excepto Seto, ya que él entraría solo al castillo.

Por un lado Tristán y Mokuba comenzaron a caminar, buscando cualquier pista como prendas, cartas, indicios de cualquier cosa que señalara algo para encontrar a Pegasus. Después estaban Mai y Joey quienes caminaban hacia lo profundo del bosque, mientras lo hacían, Joey miraba fijamente la mano de su acompañante la cual solo se movía de un lado a otro mientras caminaban y si por el fuera, la hubiese tomado en eso mismo instante.

Seto por su lado, entró al castillo sin problemas, burlando la seguridad de la puerta con un impresionante programa de hackeó en su computadora…Aunque, ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos los empleados que trabajaban para Pegasus? Solía haber siempre muchas personas a su alrededor, y ahora no había nadie, la isla estaba completamente desierta; pensó mientras entraba por fin.

Yugi y Tea caminaban en dirección a un lago, pero por alguna razón Tea se detiene frente a un árbol.

Mira Yugi ¿No es esta la carta del mundo de las caricaturas que pertenece a Pegasus?- Dijo sorprendida Tea, tomando la carta de entre algunas hojas.

Sí, es cierto ¿Cómo es qué llegó hasta aquí?- Se preguntó Yugi.

Tal vez Pegasus salió huyendo por este lado y se le cayó... .-Dijo ella.

O tal vez tuvo un duelo que no terminó bien, porque aquí hay otra carta.-Descubrió el chico.

Después de caminar alrededor de 2 horas, la chica dijo.

¿No crees que deberíamos descansar un poco?

Está bien, sentémonos aquí.- Dijo Yugi, señalando un lugar con gran sobra, debajo de un árbol.

Oye Yugi ¿Cómo es vivir con el faraón de nuevo en tu cuerpo?- Preguntó Tea.

Pues, no me siento diferente, él últimamente no se mete mucho en mi mente, es como si en realidad no estuviera, creo que solo quiere descubrir el por qué volvió, ya que cree que interfiere en mi vida, pero no es así, creo que exagera.-Explicó Yugi.

De hecho, me gustaría que hablaras con él, no lo sé, tal vez aún tienen cosas que arreglar ustedes dos.-Dijo Yugi

¿A qué te refieres? No sé si sea lo mejor Yugi, Yo...-No terminó de decir cuando el collar del milenio comenzó a brillar y de repente se encontró con una mirada muy distinta a la de su novio.

Hola Tea.-Comentó el faraón muy desconcertado cuando la vio.

Hola faraón.-Dijo ella sonrojada.

Veo que Yugi nos lo hizo de nuevo ¿No es así?- Dijo refiriéndose a la primera cita que les organizó Yugi, antes del torneo de Ciudad Batallas.

Sí, creo que sí, pero ya que estamos de nuevo frente a frente, podrías contarme algo de tu vida pasada, no lo sé.-Dijo ella sin en realidad saber que más decir.

Mis recuerdos los viví nuevamente cuando enfrentamos a Zorg, después de eso no tuve más recuerdos, incluso cuando me fui de aquí, no hay nada más en mi mente, solo haber despertado en un mundo oscuro y pedirle ayuda a Yugi. –Dijo el faraón muy serio.

Bueno, creo que no sé qué decirte al respecto. –Dijo Tea apenada, por su pregunta tal vez algo tonta.

Tea, cuando Yugi me venció en nuestro último duelo ¿es cierto lo que sentías? Esos extraños sentimientos hacia mí. –Preguntó sonrojado Atem.

Tea se puso muy roja. –Yo…No sé… O sea es que…. –Dijo nerviosa, cuando Atem la interrumpió.

Está bien, no tienes que responder si no quieres. –Le dijo Atem y la miró directamente a los ojos, ella lo miró a él.

Por dios, pensaba ella, esa mirada la volvía loca como en los viejos tiempos, era tan profunda, tan misteriosa y llena de dudas, que ella quería resolver. Además esa mirada hacía que él se viera muy sexy, acompañada de su segura personalidad.

CAPITULO 7

RECUERDOS

Atem la seguía mirando fijamente como ella a él y comenzó a recordar cuando se conocieron, cuando ella al igual que todos no notaban la diferencia entre él y Yugi, como ella a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, porque así era ella, noble, valiente, segura de sí misma y dispuesta a todo por las personas que amaba, como sus amigos.

Todos estos recuerdos pasaron muy rápido por su mente y él comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago, algo que jamás había sentido ¿Por qué su mirada era tan dulce ahora? ¿Por qué sentía que quería protegerla de todo y a pesar de todo? Algo extraño ahora recorría todo su cuerpo y él no sabía que era.

Tea... –Dijo despacio y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

¿Sí? –Respondió ella acercándose más a su rostro, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yo… No sé cómo decírtelo, algo extraño me está pasando. –También se acercó más al rostro de la chica, ambos estaban ya muy cerca uno del otro. Atem comenzó ahora a bajar la mirada hacia los labios de la chica, haciendo que esta se acercara más.

Atem se alejó de golpe y se puso de pie. Tea desvió la mirada, estaba muy roja.

Es hora de seguir buscando pistas, hemos descansado ya mucho. –Dijo muy serio el faraón, mientras caminaba para seguir buscando, dejando a Tea sentada debajo del árbol; para después ir tras de él.

Yugi no había visto nada, ya que había decidido dejarlos hablar a solas, pero podía sentir perfectamente lo que Atem sentía y sabía que él se estaba enamorando de su novia. Justo en el momento en el que pensaba que hacer, sintió como regreso al control de su cuerpo, en el bosque.

Tea, creo que deberíamos volver al castillo, a ver si los demás encontraron algo, ya está ocultándose el sol. –Dijo el chico, así que Tea se percató de que ya no se trataba del faraón, ahora era su novio quien hablaba y aunque fuera muy poca la diferencia, su voz si se podía distinguir ligeramente, ya que la del faraón seguía siendo un poco más grave.

Yugi, tenemos que hablar, yo no… –Comenzó a decir Atem en la mente de Yugi, apenado.

Todo está bien, después hablaremos de esto. –Le respondió Yugi, sin expresión alguna.

CAPITULO 8

ENCUENTRO CON PEGASUS

Yugi y Tea caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo, sin hablar, donde se encontraron a Tristán y Mokuba también llegando.

¿Encontraron algo chicos?- Preguntó Tristán.

Encontramos unas cartas de Pegasus tiradas cerca del lago. –Comentó Yugi, serio.

Nosotros encontramos huellas de coche no muy lejos de aquí, pero lo interesante es qué ¿Qué harían huellas de auto a mitad del bosque? –Explicó Mokuba entusiasmado por su hallazgo.

Ahora debemos entrar a ver que ha encontrado Seto. –Dijo Yugi.

¿Creen que Mai y Joey tarden mucho en llegar? –Preguntó Tristán.

No lo creo, ya está oscuro. –Opinó Mokuba.

A lo lejos se veían los chicos aproximándose, y entre más se acercaban, todos vieron que estaban riendo y bromeando entre ellos, iban muy felices. Cuando llegaron, todos entraron juntos al castillo, para así unir todo lo que encontraron.

¡Seto! –Llamó Mokuba a su hermano, sin respuesta.

Creo que deberíamos buscarlo, algo debió haber encontrado. –Comentó Joey, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que llevaba a un sótano del castillo. –Y creo haber escuchado un sonido aquí abajo.

Todos siguieron a Joey, Tea miraba a Yugi, sin expresar aún palabra alguna.

Oye Yugi. –Comentó ésta en un volumen muy bajo.

Sé de lo que quieres hablar Tea, pero como le dije al faraón, tal vez no sea el mejor momento, después lo hablaremos. –Dijo el chico regalándole una ligera sonrisa a su novia.

Llegaron todos al sótano, pero no vieron nada, sin embargo se escuchaba el sonido de agua cayendo detrás de otra puerta, a la que todos se dirigieron.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron una terrible escena, era Seto Kaiba amarrado de pies y manos dentro de cuatro muros de cristal, donde estaba llenándose de agua, la cual le había cubierto ya la boca y casi le llegaba a los ojos.

¡Seto! –Gritó Mokuba muy asustado.

¡Fuera de mi camino! -Gritó Tristán corriendo con unas tijeras de jardinería que se encontró tiradas, para cortar la manguera que suministraba el agua dentro de las cuatro paredes.

¡Vamos, ayúdenme a romper esto! –Les gritó Joey a sus amigos, mientras todos buscaban algo para golpear el cristal y poder salvar a Kaiba. Todos juntos lo golpearon, haciendo que este se cuarteara para enseguida quebrarse, haciendo que el agua saliera por todos lados. Se alejaron todos para esquivar los pedazos de cristal, sin embargo Seto no se pudo salvar de algunos, lo que le provocó unas ligeras heridas, una sobre la ceja y otras que desgarraron su ropa sobre el pecho y el brazo izquierdo.

¡Seto, hermano despierta! –Le gritó Mokuba muy asustado a Kaiba.

¿Alguien sabe de primeros auxilios? –Preguntó Mai alterada.

Yo tomé unos cursos, tal vez pueda ayudar, pero ayúdenme a buscar un botiquín o algo así. –Dijo Tea acercándose rápidamente a Seto, mientras Yugi, Joey y Tristán se encargaban de quitarle las ataduras de brazos y piernas; finalmente lo recostaron en el suelo, para que Tea hiciera lo suyo.

Ella se aceró al chico, sintió su corazón pero tenía un latido muy débil, así que intentó sacarle el agua que posiblemente se había tragado y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Esto duró alrededor de 2 minutos, en los cuales todos estaban muy angustiados, sobre todo Mokuba.

Vamos Seto reacciona. –Pensó Yugi mientras veía como Tea intentaba salvarlo sin respuesta.

De pronto Kaiba comenzó a toser, sacando así pequeñas cantidades de agua por su boca.

¡Hermano! –Gritó Mokuba corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Es un alivio. –Dijo Tea suspirando.

Mokuba abrazó a su hermano, mientras se acercaba Mai con un botiquín que encontró en la pared.

Bien, necesitamos curar esas pequeñas heridas. –Le comentó Tea dulcemente a Seto, mientras él solo la veía sin decir palabra alguna.

Ahora dinos Kaiba ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí? –Preguntó Joey.

Quienes tienen a Pegasus deben estar detrás de esto. –Contestó Kaiba sentado en el suelo sentado, mientras Tea le curaba la herida de la ceja.

Esto es muy peligroso, si siguen aquí debemos tener cuidado. –Comentó Yugi asustado.

No sean tontos, ellos ya no están aquí, se fueron y dejaron a Pegasus, solo que no sé dónde. –Explicó Kaiba.

Oigan ¿Escuchan eso? –Preguntó Tristán.

Todos pusieron atención y escucharon un sonido muy ligero que provenía de debajo de ellos, todos miraron debajo de sus pies en el piso, pero no vieron nada.

Fuera todos, quitare esto. –Dijo Joey, quien comenzó a levantar la alfombre sobre la que estaban parados, Tristán y Yugi lo ayudaron.

Miren, es una puerta. –Dijo sorprendido Mokuba.

Así que hay un sótano debajo del sótano. –Comentó Joey.

Tristán la levantó para saber de qué se trataba y se escuchó más claramente a una persona pidiendo auxilio.

¡Oigan, creo que ese es Pegasus! –Exclamó Yugi.

Mai, Joey, Tristán y Yugi bajaron para sacarlo de ahí, ya que se encontraba amarrado de una pierna con una cadena. Estaba en muy mal estado, se veía débil, con ojeras, muy sucio y parecía que no había comido en días.

Tristán fue a buscar por el castillo algo para romper la cadena, acompañado por Joey, mientras Mai fue por algo de agua para darle a Pegasus, Mokuba y Yugi buscaban dentro del mismo sótano, algo para romper la cadena.

Tea seguía con Kaiba, cuando terminó de curar la herida de su ceja, le dijo.

Seto, necesitaré que te quites la camisa para curarte la herida del pecho. –Dijo la chica algo incomoda con la situación.

Bien. –Dijo él, mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, mientras Tea volteaba hacia otro lado.

Estoy listo. –Dijo Kaiba muy serio, como siempre.

Tea lo miró y se sonrojó al ver al chico sin camisa, vaya que hacía ejercicio, pero debía concentrarse en curar sus heridas.

¿Qué te pasa Tea? Pareciera que nunca hubieras visto un hombre sin camisa, ah claro lo olvidé, es que Yugi aún es un niño. –Comentó este en tono de burla.

Yugi ya es un hombre Kaiba. –Comentó sin decir nada más, para evitar discusiones tontas con Seto.

Si como digas, solo ten cuidado, que eso arde. –Renegó Kaiba.

Deja de quejarte, estoy tratando de ayudar. –Le contestó Tea, algo molesta.

En ese momento regresaron Joey y Tristán con un mazo muy grande y unas pinzas gigantes.

Bien amigo, liberemos a ese hombre. –Dijo Joey.

Ambos chicos bajaron a donde estaba Pegasus y comenzaron la labor de liberarlo, estaba tan débil que cuando lo encontraron perdió el conocimiento y estaba inconsciente en ese momento.

Lograron liberarlo después de 15 minutos, y lo llevaron cargando hasta una habitación, donde lo acostaron, le dieron agua y esperaron a que despertara para que pudiera comer.

Oigan chicos y hablando de comida, no hemos probado un bocado en todo el día y muero de hambre. –Comentó Joey con cara de tristeza.

Es cierto, siento que mis tripas se están comiendo entre ellas. –Completó Tristán.

Bueno podríamos buscar algo de comida en la cocina. –Sugirió Yugi.

¡Si! -Dijeron los otros dos chicos mientras iban corriendo en busca de comida.

Por fin encontraron la cocina y entre todos comenzaron a preparar algo para cenar, Joey y Tristán lavaban las verduras, Tea y Mai preparaban la carne, Yugi picaba lo que necesitaban y Mokuba preguntaba que necesitaban.

Todos contribuían menos Seto, quien estaba sentado en un sofá afuera de la cocina, investigando algo en su computadora.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos cenaron y platicaron de sus aventuras cuando buscaban pistas esa tarde, entonces Yugi decidió llevarle comida a Pegasus, así que sirvió en un plato y fue a la habitación donde lo habían dejado.

¿Pegasus? –Preguntó el chico al entrar en la habitación, ya que no lo vio acostado donde lo dejaron.

Pegasus salió del baño, al parecer había tomado una ducha y se veía mucho mejor de cómo lo encontraron.

Gracias por la ayuda Yugi Muto, no sé cómo podré agradecerles que me hayan salvado. –Dijo Pegasus agradecido.

Eso no importa ahora, debemos saber quién hizo esto y como detenerlos. –Dijo Yugi muy serio.

Entraron en la habitación Joey, Mai, Tea y Kaiba, quienes escucharon que Pegasus había despertado.

Pegasus, te exijo que me digas quien te encerró ahí y con qué fin ¿acaso alguien se quiere apoderar del duelo de monstruos? –Dijo con algo de enojo Seto.

Vaya vaya, pero si apenas vengo despertando y ya me estás exigiendo cosas Seto Kaiba. –Dijo Pegasus sentándose de golpe en la cama ya que se sentía muy débil.

Chicos, él está muy débil y cansado, dejémoslo que coma algo y que descanse un poco. –Les dijo Tea.

Yugi le extendió el plato con comida y Pegasus comenzó a comer muy rápido, aunque trataba de no hacerlo, días sin comer, afectan a cualquiera.

No les puedo decir quien fue, porque yo tampoco lo sé, lo único que puede decirles es que estas personas están tras los artículos del milenio que por alguna razón regresaron, y tal vez quieran quedarse con el poder que estos poseen, así fue como ellos me quitaron mi ojo del milenio en un juego sucio, haciendo trampas, después me golpearon y me encerraron donde me encontraron hace 2 semanas, pero decidieron irse hace dos días, dejándome sin agua y sin comida. –Hizo una pausa, para después continuar. –Faraón, yo sé que estás de nuevo en el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi, debo decirte que si quieres detener a estos sujetos, debes primero conseguir las 3 cartas de los dioses egipcios que están en algún lugar del mundo.

¿Pero cómo sabré encontrarlas? –Dijo Atem ahora tomando el control del cuerpo de Yugi.

Tea sintió que su corazón latía rápido al escuchar la voz del faraón.

Ellas te dirán dónde están, solo debes poner atención. –Terminó de decir Pegasus.

Eso es ridículo Pegasus, así nunca encontraremos esas cartas. –Dijo molesto Kaiba.

Es su decisión hacerme caso o no, Kaiba. Ahora si me disculpan voy a descansar, están en su humilde casa, pueden tomar lo que quieran y si desean quedarse pueden hacerlo. –Dijo para finalmente salir de la habitación e ir a la suya.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que dijo Pegasus, Yugi ni siquiera sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, hasta que Kaiba le dio una orden a su computadora.

Computadora, investiga cualquier registro por pequeño que sea de alguna carta de Dios Egipcio en todo el mundo. –Ordenó Seto.

Buscando información. –Dijo con voz robótica ésta.

Señor, he encontrado una fuente de donde se utilizó la carta de Obelisk el Atormentador en un disco de duelo de KC, en una isla cerca de Paris.

Genial, iremos a Francia. –Dijo Joey emocionado.

Cállate inútil, todavía no decido si llevarte o no. –Lo interrumpió Kaiba.

Oye Kaiba, no es necesario que siempre tengas que tratar mal a las personas. –Le dijo molesta Tea.

Como sea, quienes quieran ir a buscar esa carta mañana tendrán que estar en el Jet a las 7 en punto. –Dijo Seto retirándose, con Mokuba detrás de él.

Bueno chicos, debemos descansar para mañana estar listos. –Dijo una voz ligeramente las gruesa que la de Yugi.

¡Iré a escoger mi habitación! –Corrió Joey

¡Espera, yo también quiero escoger la mía! –Le gritó Tristán.

¡Chicos! Parecen niños pequeños. –Se quejó mientras iba detrás de ellos.

Bueno, creo que yo me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir. –Dijo Tea.

Oye Tea. –Dijo Atem.

¿Sí? –Contestó ella.

Yo, hablaré con Yugi, solo que no me ha dejado, pero yo no pienso hacer nada que arruine la relación entre ustedes, yo ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí y si me tengo que ir nuevamente, para mí es muy importante que ustedes dos estén mejor que nunca. –Le comentó Atem.

Sí, lo sé. –Dijo la chica con una punzada en el pecho, ya que no había pensado en que tal vez Atem se tuviera que ir nuevamente.

Te veré mañana. –Le dijo el faraón, retirándose hacia alguna habitación.

Tea a su vez, fue en busca de alguna habitación desocupada, para descansar después del largo día.

Yugi. –Dijo el faraón en cuanto entró a una habitación y cerró la puerta.

Yugi entonces tomó el control de su cuerpo, quedando el faraón en sus pensamientos.

Atem, yo sé lo que sientes, yo también lo sentí, te estás enamorando de Tea. –Dijo el chico en un tono bajo.

No Yugi, bueno, de ser así evitaré el contacto con Tea, lo que menos quiero es interferir entre ustedes dos. –Dijo el faraón apenado.

Atem… Yo quiero que Tea sea feliz y si en todo caso ella es más feliz contigo que conmigo, sería que mis dos mejores amigos estén felices. –Dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa que a pesar de serlo, se notaba un dolor debajo de ella.

Olvídalo, sé que ella será mucho más feliz contigo que conmigo, además tal vez tenga que irme nuevamente. –Respondió Atem, serio.

Ya lo veremos, mientras nos encargaremos de terminar con todo esto. –Terminó de decir Yugi, metiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

 **En la habitación de Seto y Mokuba**

Vaya Seto, hoy tuvimos muchas aventuras. –Dijo Mokuba acostándose en la cama feliz.

Sí, pero no sé si recuerdes que todo esto es un gran problema Mokuba. –Le contestó Kaiba.

Claro que lo recuerdo, solo quería comentar algo. –Respondió el pequeño.

No me había dado cuenta de que Tea los ojos azules. –Dijo Seto en voz muy baja, para que su hermano no escuchara.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Algo sobre Tea? –Preguntó Mokuba.

No dije nada, duerme ya. –Dijo Seto muy serio y sonrojado.

Mai y Tea se levantaron muy temprano para preparar un desayuno antes de irse, mientras lo hacían Yugi fue a la cocina por algo de agua.

Buenos días chicas. –Les dijo Yugi.

Buenos días. –Contestó muy feliz Mai.

Buenos días. –Le contestó Tea con una sonrisa, acercándose a él para regalarle un beso a su novio, pero éste se quitó. Lo que dejó a Tea muy confundida.

Les ayudaré a preparar el desayuno. –Dijo Yugi, tomando un cuchillo para cortar la fruta.

A las 7 en punto estaban todos subiendo al Jet para iniciar su nueva aventura hacia La Isla, en busca de la carta de Obelisco el Atormentador.

Durante el viaje, Tea observaba a Yugi muy pensativo en su asiento, ella para no molestarlo se sentó lejos de él, a un lado de Mai y Joey. Después de varias horas de vuelo, escucharon todos, la voz de Kaiba por las bocinas

Muy bien ineptos, vamos a aterrizar, estén listos. –Les advirtió el joven empresario.


	5. LAS ISLAS

CAPITULO 9

LAS ISLAS

Al arribar a su destino, se percataron que hacía un poco de calor en el lugar.

Bien Seto, pero ahora ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? –Preguntó Mokuba.

Esto será rápido, pero podemos quedarnos en algún hotel si es que aquí existiera alguno. -Contestó su hermano al ver que todo era muy antiguo, casi no se veía civilización y las casas eran pequeñas.

Después de una hora, de buscar un lugar Mokuba concluyó que no había nada parecido a un hotel, la gente era muy reservada y no querían hablar con desconocidos.

Debemos investigar de donde vino la señal de Obelisco que detectó Kaiba. –Dijo Yugi.

Parece imposible que una señal de un disco de duelos de mi compañía venga de aquí, sin con trabajos hay "casas". –Dijo en tono de burla Seto.

Yo creo que debemos investigar, como dice Yugi. –Comentó Tristán.

¡Oigan miren! –Exclamó Mai. -Esos chicos de allá están teniendo un duelo de monstruos. –Dijo señalando a dos chicos sentados jugando un duelo sobre una mesa de madera.

Todos corrieron a preguntar si sabían algo de la carta de Obelisco, excepto Kaiba, que se quedó mirando como los demás corrían mientras volvía a subir al Jet.

Oigan chicos, ¿han visto o escuchado hablar sobre una carta de monstruos, llamada Obelisco? –Preguntó Joey.

¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –Dejaron de jugar los chicos, para mirar con desconfianza a los extraños.

Somos duelistas también y estamos buscando algo que le pertenece a mi amigo, es una carta muy rara. –Dijo Tristán. Dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

Nosotros no sabemos nada de su carta, pero si quieren probar sus verdaderas habilidades, deberán enfrentarse a Riu, él es el campeón de Francia en duelo de monstruos, e incluso tiene un disco de duelo. –Dijo con orgullo uno de los chicos del lugar.

¡Es él, él debe de tener la carta! –Exclamó Yugi.

¿Saben dónde podemos encontrarlo? –Preguntó Joey.

Él no habla con desconocidos, sin embargo tampoco se negaría nunca a un duelo, así que lo traeremos aquí mañana en cuanto salga el sol, esperamos que no se acobarden. –Dijo el otro chico del lugar.

Muy bien niños, sigan con su duelo y mañana veremos aquí a su amigo Riu. –Dijo Joey.

Mokuba regresó corriendo al Jet para contarle a su hermano lo que acababa de escuchar y el duelo del siguiente día contra Riu.

Los chicos se reunieron afuera del Jet para hablar del encuentro con Riu, al que Joey quería enfrentarse, sin embargo Kaiba salió justo en ese momento.

Yo me enfrentaré a ese individuo, así que no se hagan ilusiones. –Dijo serio como siempre Kaiba.

¡Ni lo pienses niño rico! Este duelo será mío. –Dijo Joey furioso.

Cállate tonto, si quierescomida y la forma de regresar a tu pobre casa, debes seguir mis reglas, así que ese duelo me pertenece, además seamos sinceros, jamás podrías contra una carta de Dios Egipcio. –Le contestó Kaiba presumido.

Oye Kaiba, debes dejar de tratar así a las personas. –Dijo Tea muy molesta, regañando a Kaiba.

No te metas. –Le dijo Kaiba sonrojado.

Vaya, alguien puso rojo al niño rico. –Dijo Mai pícara y soltando una risita.

Yugi y Atem se pusieron celosos, pero Atem lo tomó peor que Yugi, al menos nadie lo veía, solo Yugi.

No digas estupideces Valentine. –Dijo Kaiba serio, dándoles la espalda a todos y metiéndose al Jet.

¡Oye, no le hables así a Mai! –Le gritó Joey furioso, sin embargo Kaiba ya se había metido al Jet.

Bueno chicos, creo que tendremos que dormir aquí, al menos en los asientos del Jet. –Dijo Tristán.

La verdad yo preferiría dormir al aire libre junto a la playa. –Dijo Joey mirando a Mai pícaramente.

Eso es una excelente idea, sacaré la casa de campaña. –Dijo Mokuba emocionado, corriendo por ésta.

Excelente, solo falta encontrar algo de comida ¿Creen que Kaiba haya traído? –Se preguntó Tristán.

Apenas estaban preguntándose más cosas cuando volvió Mokuba con La casa de campaña en un brazo y en la otra mano cargaba una bolsa llena de comida enlatada, agua embotellada y frituras.

¿Alguien podría ayudarme? –Dijo el pequeño.

Joey y Tristán le quitaron las cosas de las manos.

Oigan chicos, no es por presumir, pero tengo unas grandiosas habilidades para pescar. –Dijo Joey presumiendo.

Bien ¿Y por qué no vas y pescas algo para la cena, guapo? –Le dijo Mai.

¡Pero por supuesto! –Dijo Joey quitándose la camisa, los zapatos y finalmente el pantalón, para meterse al agua; lo cual hizo que Mai se pusiera muy roja al verlo.

¡Yo quiero ayudar! –Gritó Mokuba quitándose también la ropa y siguiendo a Joey al agua.

Bueno Tristán, creo que tú y yo armaremos la casa de campaña. –Dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Nosotras haremos una fogata e iremos calentando alguna de las sopas que trajo Mokuba. –Dijo Tea.

Perfecto. –Contestaron los chicos mientras ya habían comenzado a armar la casa de campaña, la cual era muy grande.

Cuando ya había caído la noche, los chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata, comiendo y a punto de poner a asar malvaviscos.

Bueno, esta es una gran noche, deberíamos jugar a algo ¿no creen? –Comentó Joey.

¡A las escondidas! –Gritó Mokuba.

Bueno faraón, creo que también mereces algo de diversión. –Pensó Yugi, cambiando de mente con su amigo.

Pues escóndanse todos, tienen 40 segundos a partir de… ¡Ahora! –Gritó Joey, mientras todos comenzaban a correr, pero Atem se quedó sentado ya que no entendía el juego ni porque todos corrían.

Vamos Yugi. –Dijo Tea, pero al verlo notó que ese ya no era Yugi. –Oh ahora entiendo porque no corres. –Dijo ella con ternura, diciéndole al chico que la siguiera. –Solo debes esconderte y evitar que te encuentren, el objetivo es escabullirte hasta el punto de partida y gritar ¡Gané!

Bien, entiendo. –Dijo el chico mientras seguía Tea, detrás de una roca rodeada de hojas, que utilizaron para ocultarse mejor.

Mai se escondió detrás de una palmera, Tristán trepó una con algo de dificultad y Mokuba se metió entre unas ramas.

¡Listos o no, aquí voy! –Exclamó Joey mientras iba en busca de sus amigos.

Bien, creo que debemos esperar hasta que llegué a aquella palmera, entonces tendremos el suficiente tiempo para correr al punto de partida. –Comentó el faraón.

Bien. –Le contestó Tea sonriendo.

Entonces escucharon a alguien corriendo, era Tristán que iba corriendo tan rápido como podía para ganar, sin embargo Joey lo escuchó y llegó primero que él, diciendo. – ¡Te encontré! Perdiste Tristán. –Dijo Joey riendo.

Demonios. –Se quejó el otro.

Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que Joey se aleje de nuevo. –Observó Tea en voz baja.

Así es. –Dijo Atem mirándola.

Tea no pudo desviar la mirada, ya que la de él la atrapaba, no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de esos ojos violetas, era la mirada perfecta.

De nuevo se repetía, ellos sentían una fuerte atracción uno por el otro, Atem comenzó a acercarse a ella, apenas pudo sentir el roce con sus labios cuando ahora fue ella quien se alejó.

Atem, yo…No le puedo hacer esto a Yugi, él aun es mi novio. –Dijo Tea, con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Atem se quedó congelado, estuvo a punto de besar a Tea, estaba traicionado a Yugi, después de decirle que no lo haría. Se quedó helado hasta que escuchó unos pasos cerca y a Joey.

¡Los encontré! Han perdido chicos. –Sonrió Joey.

Después de jugar, Mokuba trajo del jet algunas cobijas para que todos se acomodaran dentro de la casa de campaña la cual al ser tan grande, cabrían los 6 sin problema, solo juntos uno de otro, así que Tristán se quedó en una esquina, seguido de Joey, Mai, Tea, Yugi y por último Mokuba, que al parecer se movía mucho al dormir.

Ese platillo es delicioso. –Decía Joey entre sueños.

Yugi no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en que tendría que aceptar que su novia y su mejor amigo estaban enamorados, él sabía que debía dejarlos estar juntos, sin embargo no sabía cómo.

Decidió cambiar de mente con Atem, ya que aún tenía mucho que pensar y prefería hacerlo en el interior de su propia mente.

Atem no supo por qué Yugi decidió cambiar, se confundió un momento hasta que Mokuba le pateó la espalda, vaya que era muy loco al momento de dormir, pensó.

Al voltear hacia el otro lado, contempló a Tea, dormida junto a él, se veía hermosa, tan tranquila, y se quedó mirándola por un buen rato, hasta que ésta comenzó a moverse y quedó muy cerca de él, así que él se acercó solo un poco más hasta que sus frentes quedaron solo 1 cm de separadas una de la otra. Atem pensó en poner su brazo sobre ella, pero ella se giró de nuevo quedando de espaldas junto a él, lo que hizo que Atem se pusiera muy rojo, pero no había nadie despierto para notarlo.

Con mucha dificultad logró conciliar el sueño al fin y dormir un poco.

Todos se levantaron muy temprano, pues sabían que el duelo sería en cuanto saliera el sol, así que solo comieron algunas galletas de una caja que tenían en el jet y se dirigieron al lugar donde sería el duelo.

Mokuba se había adelantado para llegar junto con su hermano.

Al llegar, aún no había llegado el duelista desconocido, de hecho no había nadie más que ellos.

En cuestión de 5 minutos, el lugar se comenzó a llenar de gente que sabía que ahí se llevaría a cabo un duelo, con su campeón. Cuando finalmente apareció un chico de al parecer 17 años.

Así que ustedes son los extraños de los que todos hablan, además de que vienen para llevarse mi carta de Obelisco el Atormentador. –Dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

Esa carta no te pertenece, es de Yugi. –Le contestó Joey retándolo.

Esta carta me escogió a mi como su poseedor, así que déjense de tonterías. –Les contestó Riu molesto.

Como sea. –Dijo Kaiba. –Pero en cuanto gane este duelo, me entregarás esa carta. –Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Y si yo gano, me entregarás tus tres dragones blancos de ojos azules. –Le dijo el chico retando a Kaiba.

No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí. –Le dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

¡Que empiece el duelo! –Dijeron ambos.

Ambos comenzaron con 4,000 puntos de vida, comenzó Riu y era el principio de un gran desenlace.

Seto llevaba la delantera después de 10 min de juego, sin embargo Riu utilizó una carta muy extraña en el duelo de monstruos, llamada "Raigeki", destruyendo a todos los monstruos de Kaiba en el campo, dejándolo indefenso para un ataque directo.

Ahora Riu llevaba la delantera, así que sacrificó a 3 monstruos de su lado del campo e invocó a Obelisco, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no recordaban lo enorme que eran los dioses egipcios, y lo aterradores que lucían. Sin embargo Riu no atacó en ese turno, gracias a una carta mágica de Seto. A pesar de ir perdiendo, Seto logró convocar a los 3 dragones blancos de ojos azules y fusionarlos creando al máximo dragón, que con 4500 puntos de ataque era más poderoso que Obelisco, acabando así con este, y en el siguiente turno terminando con Riu.

Bien, perdedor, ahora entrégame a Obelisco. –Exigió Kaiba.

Pero como, mi carta es un Dios Egipcio. –Dijo el chico consternado por su pérdida.

Eres un tonto, ni siquiera sabes aprovechar su fuerza, no la mereces, ahora dámela. –Le exigió nuevamente Seto.

El chico le entregó la carta, lo que hizo que el grupo de amigos que venían con Seto festejaran conseguir la primera carta.

Bien, larguémonos de aquí. –Dijo Kaiba yéndose hacia su jet con Mokuba tras de él.

No te preocupes amigo, eres un excelente duelista, si practicas más, estoy seguro que lograrás vencer a Seto o a cualquiera de nosotros. –Le Dijo Joey al chico que aún estaba consternado y sin hablar.

Todos fueron hacia el Jet para iniciar su nueva aventura, ya que Seto se la pasó investigando sobre la segunda carta el día anterior, pero ahora no provenía de un disco de duelo de su empresa, si no que supo del paradero de la carta gracias a un reportaje en las noticias que se dio en América del Norte en una ciudad llamada "Ciudad Tecnológica" donde la gente del lugar se encontraba asustada por la aparición de una criatura gigante en forma de dragón, que salía de una máquina de hologramas para duelos de monstruos.

Todos estaban algo cansados de haber dormido en el suelo y no haber tomado ninguna ducha mientras estuvieron en aquella isla, sin embargo esperaban algo diferente en su nuevo destino.


	6. CIUDAD TECNOLÓGICA

**Muy buen día para todos, el día de ayer recibí un mensaje de una persona aquí, como Tea Mutou, leerlo me dio mucha felicidad de que a alguien le guste mi historia y que espere que siga publicándola, lo seguiré haciéndola. siempre que publico un capitulo, hay 3 mas esperando, pero todo con calma, gracias a las personas que leen mi historia :D**

CAPITULO 10

CIUDAD TECNOLÓGICA

Cuando llegaron, Seto inmediatamente llamó a su equipo de KC para llevar una nave más grande y más combustible, ya que el que llevaban de reserva para ese viaje se había terminado.

Mientras bajaban todos del Jet, Kaiba habló.

Escuchen inútiles, reservé dos habitaciones para Mokuba y para mí, en el hotel más lujoso que hay aquí, pero ni crean que también me haré cargo de sus gastos, ya bastante hice con haberlos traído hasta aquí. –Dijo finalmente. –Si quieren un lugar para dormir, deberán buscarlo por su cuenta.

Pero Seto, podemos invitarlos. –Dijo Mokuba.

Silencio Mokuba, ellos deben cubrir sus propios gastos. –Dijo Seto mientras una limusina llegaba en la cual los hermanos Kaiba subían y se iban.

Bueno chicos, aquí estamos, con nuestras maletas y sin saber dónde encontrar esa carta. –Dijo Tristán.

Además yo tengo mucha hambre. –Continuó Joey, sobándose la pansa.

No se preocupen chicos, Kaiba no es el único niño rico de aquí, iremos al mismo hotel que él solo para molestarlo. –Dijo Mai guiñándoles un ojo.

¿Pero cómo iremos? –Preguntó Tea.

Tranquila cariño, pediremos un taxi e iremos, recursos me sobran. –Dijo molesta por recordar cómo les habló Kaiba.

Al llegar al hotel, Mai reservó una habitación doble para ella y Tea y una habitación triple para los muchachos.

Wow chicos ¿Ya vieron este lugar? –Dijo sorprendido Joey.

No tenemos tiempo para este lugar Joey, tenemos que encontrar la carta de Slifer. –Dijo Yugi.

Pero primero debemos comer algo, lindo. –Dijo Mai. –Así que que les parece si los chicos se dan un buen baño mientras nosotras hacemos lo mismo, además ya casi es de noche, mañana buscaremos esa carta.

A mí me parece una excelente idea. –Dijo Tristán

A mi también. –Completó Joey.

Al llegar a su habitación, los muchachos comenzaron a sacar bebidas del frigo bar de la habitación, Yugi por su parte decidió tomar una ducha primero.

Las chicas por su lado, tomaron un baño, cuando se habían terminado de vestir, Mai habló con Tea.

Así que suéltalo, querida. –Dijo Mai.

¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó Tea.

Vamos, yo sé que hay una gran confusión en esa cabecita por los dos encantadores chicos de los ojos violetas. –Completó Mai.

Bien, es que no se…. –Dijo Tea.

Tú estás enamorada del faraón ¿No es así? –Le cuestionó Mai.

En realidad no sé si estoy enamorada, pero siempre que siento su presencia, me siento extraña, siento que no me quiero alejar de él y su mirada, no lo puedo dejar de observar, Mai. –Dijo Tea con ojos tristes.

Pero…. –Comentó Mai.

Pero soy novia de Yugi, aunque con él nunca sentí nada así, desde que somos novios, nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte, pasamos más tiempo juntos, sin embargo no me pasa lo mismo que con Atem. –Completó Tea.

Entonces habla con el pequeño, dile lo que sientes y dile que no puedes torturarlo ni torturarte a ti. –Le propuso Mai.

Tienes razón Mai, tengo que hablar con Yugi, pero te confieso que… Tengo miedo que Atem se vuelva a ir, además él y Yugi comparten un solo cuerpo, jamás podré estar con ninguno de los dos sin afectar al otro. Esto es horrible Mai. –Dijo triste la chica.

Tú solo habla y di lo que sientes, linda, ya verás que todo mejorará. –Le dijo Mai muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

¿Y tú Mai? Últimamente te he visto muy unida a Joey. –Le preguntó Tea a la rubia.

Bueno, nada, nosotros simplemente pasamos el rato juntos ya que él es divertido y algo torpe, pero eso me agrada. –Contestó ésta.

Y Joey te gusta ¿No es así? –Preguntó Tea en forma picara.

Bueno, tal vez un poco. –Contestó Mai cubriéndose la cara con un cojín para que no se notara su cara sonrojada. –Y bueno él es un poco más chico que yo. –Terminó de decir.

¿¡Y eso qué!? Eso no importa para nada, al menos es más alto que tú jaja. –Rió un poco Tea. –Porque Atem es un poco más bajito que yo, al igual que Yugi.

Tienes razón, eso es lo de menos. –Dijo Mai. –Pero bueno, tengo algo de hambre, deberíamos llamar a los chicos para salir a comer algo. –Propuso Mai.

Está bien. –Le contestó Tea con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos salen a cenar a un restaurante cercano, esta vez Joey, Yugi y Tristán invitan la cena y después regresan al hotel.

Cuando van entrando, Tea se acerca a Yugi.

Yugi ¿Podemos hablar? –El chico asiente con la cabeza y se separan del grupo para ir a hablar a solas.

Bueno chicos, los dejo porque tengo que ir urgentemente al bar…Digamos que alcancé a ver a ciertas chicas que me llamaban. –Dijo Tristán yéndose hacia el bar.

Bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo. –Dijo Joey. – ¿Quieres caminar un poco para conocer el lugar?

Claro, vamos. –Contestó Mai.

 **Mientras tanto Yugi y Tea**

Bien Tea, aquí estamos. –Comenzó Yugi.

Bueno yo…. –Dijo Tea nerviosa. –Tengo que ser sincera contigo Yugi, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, incluso ahora de novios. –Su cara se puso muy roja. –Pero no quiero seguir lastimándote, el regreso del faraón despertó algo en mí que se encontraba dormido desde que él se fue. No sé explicar lo que es, pero no quiero seguir lastimándote y creo que nosotros…. –No terminó de decir.

¿Deberíamos ser amigos? –Respondió Yugi.

Tal vez. –Le contestó Tea mirándolo tristemente.

No te preocupes Tea, sabía que hablaríamos de esto y sé desde que el faraón se fue, que tu sientes algo cuando estas con él, lo que nunca pasó estando conmigo, así que, está bien, seamos amigos. –Terminó de decir Yugi sonriéndole tristemente a su ahora amiga.

¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –Preguntó Tea al chico. –No puedo creer lo lindo que eres. –Terminó de decir.

Tea abrazó a Yugi, para después despedirse e irse a dormir a su habitación. Yugi por su parte se fue a la suya para descansar también.

Mientras tanto Joey y Mai caminaban por el jardín del hotel, cuando se toparon con Mokuba.

¡Chicos que hacen aquí! ¿Cómo llegaron? –Les preguntó Mokuba feliz de verlos.

Bueno, digamos que también tenemos nuestros ahorros. –Le contestó Mai guiñándole un ojo.

Genial, que bueno verlos de nuevo, nosotros encontramos el lugar de donde vino la señal de la carta de Slifer, pero aun no encontramos al duelista que lo tiene, Seto y yo seguiremos buscando. –Les contó el chico.

¿Y de donde provenía esa señal? –Preguntó Joey.

Provenía del salón de juegos "Revenge", mañana buscaremos pistas cerca de ahí, si saben algo avísenme, haré lo mismo si yo sé de algo. –Les comentó Mokuba.

Perfecto pequeñín, bueno, nosotros mientras iremos a conocer el lugar. –Le dijo Joey sonriendo.

Adiós. –Se despidió Mokuba corriendo hacía algún lugar.

Cuando Tea se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación, vio a lo lejos que una persona caminaba hacia la dirección contraria de ella, estando más cerca se percató de que era Seto Kaiba. Él levantó la cabeza y la vio.

Vaya, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –Preguntó Seto sin expresión alguna.

Mai nos invitó a este lugar. –Le contestó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Así que la rubia los invitó a este lugar, vaya quién lo diría, pero como sea si encuentro esa carta de Dios Egipcio antes que ustedes me iré de aquí y más les vale estar listos si quieren regresar a Dominó. –Le comentó Kaiba a la chica.

Está bien, gracias. –Le dijo Tea, marchándose de ahí.

¿Cómo puede ignorarme así? –Pensó Kaiba molesto.

Mientras tanto Mai y Joey se detuvieron a mirar un bello paisaje de un mirador en el hotel, entonces Joey aprovechó la situación y tomó la mano de Mai, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y volteara a mirarlo. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente sin despegar la mirada uno del otro, entonces Joey se acercó un poco a Mai, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos continuaron acercándose hasta que finalmente se besaron.

Mai con la mano que tenia libre tomo a Joey del cuello y Joey en cambio tomó a Mai de la cintura. Continuaron con un largo beso por alrededor de 2 minutos; después se volvieron a mirar y comenzaron a reírse, esta pintaba como una velada muy romántica.

Ya en la mañana, Yugi se despertó, tomó de nuevo una ducha y al salir se encontró con que sus dos amigos seguían dormidos, así que los despertó para decirles que deben de buscar la segunda carta de Dios Egipcio, así que Joey, aun algo dormido le contó lo que les dijo Mokuba la noche anterior, sobre el lugar de donde había salido la señal y Yugi creyó bueno ir a investigar ahí.

Les llamaron a las chicas a su habitación y quedaron de salir del hotel, todos juntos a las 10 en punto para ir hasta ese lugar en algún Taxi.

Bien chicos, al parecer este es el salón de juegos "Revenge", por aquí alguien debe de saber del duelista que invocó a Slifer. –Comentó Yugi.

Así que deberíamos dividirnos y preguntarle a las personas si alguien sabe algo. –Propuso Tea.

Perfecto. –Dijo Joey aceptando la propuesta.

¡Wow no lo puedo creer! ¿Acaso tú eres Yugi Mutou? –Preguntó un chico que se acercó al grupo de amigos.

Así es, no creí que me reconocerían aquí. –Dijo Yugi confundido, rascando su cabeza.

¿Cómo no reconocerte? Eres el rey de los juegos, todos aquí lo saben. –Dijo el chico muy feliz de ver a Yugi en persona. –He visto muchos de tus duelos en televisión y si no me equivoco tenías una carta llamada Slifer, el dragón de los cielos. –Terminó de decir el muchacho.

Así es, de hecho estamos buscándola ¿Tú sabes algo de la persona que la utilizó en este lugar hace algunos días? –Preguntó Yugi.

¿Qué si sé quien la utilizó? Pues claro…Fui yo. –Dijo el chico sonriendo.

¿¡Qué!? –Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Bueno, fue más fácil de lo que creí. –Dijo Tristán.

¿Tú tienes a Slifer, pero como? –Dijo sorprendido Yugi.

La carta apareció en mi baraja después de una noche llena de truenos y lluvia, ese mismo día la utilicé y desde entonces he estado jugando con muchos oponentes y pareciera ser que es mágica porque no he perdido ningún duelo desde que la tengo, a pesar de que lo la utilice en el juego. –Dijo el chico.

De pronto el collar del milenio de Yugi comenzó a brillar y el chico ahora se veía con una mirada más segura, era Atem.

Te reto a un duelo, si gano me darás la carta de Slifer. –Dijo Atem retando al muchacho.

¿Por qué arriesgarme a perder esta carta, yo que ganaría? –Dijo el chico inseguro.

Creí que estabas seguro de ganar cada duelo con ella en tu baraja, pero además si ganas, te entregaré mis cartas más raras, las que tú elijas. –Respondió con seguridad el faraón.

Excelente, ya sé cuales quiero. –Dijo el chico aceptando el desafío.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron su lugar en la arena de duelos del lugar y comenzaron.

Atem comenzó el duelo con una jugada muy sencilla, mostrándose débil al principio para conocer las estrategias de su oponente, el cual creyó que en realidad Yugi no era el verdadero Rey de los Juegos o que de verdad su carta tenía una especie de magia que siempre lo hacía ganar.

Conforme va avanzando el duelo, Atem se deja ver más débil ante el chico, hasta que entiende completamente sus estrategias y decide contraatacar.

¿Qué está pensando, el faraón está jugando como un niño de 5 años? –Preguntó Tristán incrédulo.

Creo que es una estrategia para que su oponente crea que es débil, sin embargo en cualquier momento le mostrara un juego de verdad. –Le respondió el chico rubio.

Vaya Joey, me sorprendes, no entiendo cómo pudiste deducir todo eso tu solo. –Le dijo Tea, riéndose un poco al decirlo y haciendo que todos los demás también se rieran.

Creo que le avisaré a Mokuba de este duelo, había olvidado que lo haría. –Joey sacó su teléfono para avisarle a los Kaiba que habían encontrada la segunda carta.

Cuando Atem estaba dispuesto a contraatacar, el chico invocó a Slifer al campo con un poder de 6000, gracias a las seis cartas que tenía en su mano, sin embargo como Atem pudo notarlo, cometió un error de principiante al no tener ninguna defensa para su criatura, el faraón destruyó todas las cartas de su mano con una carta mágica, haciendo así su poder de ataque en 0, y destruyéndolo con Beta, para después lograr convocar a Valkyrion y destruir el resto de los puntos de vida del chico.

El duelo terminó y ambos estaban bajando de la plataforma, en ese momento llegó Kaiba, molesto como de costumbre, pero más ahora que habían ganado la oportunidad de derrotar a quien tenía la carta de Slifer.

¡Tontos! ¿Por qué no me hablaron antes? –Preguntó Kaiba enojado.

Y dejar que de nuevo te llevaras la victoria solo tú, pues claro que no, era la oportunidad del faraón ahora.

Siguen creyendo que hay dos personas en el cuerpo de Yugi, vaya, son más tontos de lo que creí. –Dijo Kaiba burlándose de todos.

Mientras sus amigos discutían con Kaiba, Atem felicitó al chico por haber jugado muy bien y le preguntó su nombre, ya que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Me llamo Andrew. –Respondió el chico.

Muy bien Andrew, fue un placer tener un duelo contigo, sigue luchando así con esa seguridad en ti mismo y serás el mejor algún día. –Le propuso Atem.

Claro, lo haré, muchas gracias… Ah y toma, te entrego lo que prometí. –Dijo el chico entregándole la carta de Slifer al faraón.

Muchas gracias, ahora nos tenemos que ir, que tengas mucha suerte Andrew.

¡Algún día tendremos otro duelo Yugi Mutou! –Exclamó el chico feliz y retador.

Claro. –Contestó el faraón, a pesar de no se Yugi.

Bueno chicos, regresaremos a Dominó ya que no ha habido señal de la tercera carta de Dios Egipcio y es preferible buscar desde casa. –Les comentó Mokuba.

Pues andando. –Dijo Tristán.

Partiremos de la pista a las 3 en punto, ahí nos vemos. –Sonrió Mokuba.

Perfecto, estaremos ahí puntuales. –Finalizó Tea.

Todos fueron por sus cosas al hotel, comieron algo antes del viaje y salieron hacia la pista para llegar un poco antes de lo acordado y evitar ser abandonados.

Cuando llegaron se propusieron esperar, ya que aun faltaba una hora.

Yugi estaba sentado, así que decidió concentrarse para que su mente entrara en el collar del milenio sin sacar al faraón del mismo, para hablar con él.

Cuando lo hizo, estaban ambos en una habitación dentro del collar.

¿Qué pasa Yugi? –Preguntó Atem sorprendido de que Yugi entrara al collar junto con él.

Tal vez ya lo sabes, pero hablé con Tea y sé que ella siente algo por ti que nunca sintió por mí, así que se me ocurrió una idea. –Le contó Yugi.

¿De qué hablas Yugi? –Preguntó Atem sorprendido, al parecer no supo nada de que habló con Tea.

Tú solo dile lo que sientes y estoy seguro de que ella te corresponderá. –Le afirmó el chico.

Pero Yugi…-No terminó de decir cuando Yugi ya se había marchado.

¡Chicos es hora de abordar! –Les gritó Mokuba.

Al fin. –Dijo Joey

Todos caminaron hacia algo más como un avión, ya no era el pequeño Jet en el que habían llegado. Al fin iban de regreso a casa.

En el camino Joey puso al corriente a Tristán y a Yugi sobre su beso con Mai, sobre que tal vez le preguntaría si sería su novia y lo nervioso que estaba.

Yugi por su parte les contó que él y Tea habían quedado como amigos de nuevo para así darle la oportunidad al faraón, lo que sorprendió mucho a sus amigos.

Mai y Tea iban platicando también, se pusieron al corriente de lo mismo que hablaban los chicos y Seto solo los miraba a todos muy serio, él no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Mokuba.

Durante el viaje, los amigos platicaron muchas cosas de sus propias vidas.

 **Los fines de semana se me complica publicar, trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo el día** **de mañana.**


	7. REGRESO A DOMINÓ

**Muchas gracias de verdad a las personas que están leyendo mi historia, me encanta saber que les gusta y seguiré haciéndola** **ya que tambien es algo que disfruto mucho hacer. Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.**

CAPITULO 11

REGRESÓ A DOMINÓ.

En el viaje a casa.

Y bien Tea, ¿has pensado en que le dirás al faraón? –Le preguntó Yugi a su ahora amiga.

No, de hecho no he pensado en nada al respecto, sabes, yo en realidad no sé que vaya a pasar. –Dijo la chica nerviosa.

Yo sé que algo bueno va a pasar entre ustedes. –Le contestó Yugi.

No lo sé Yugi. –Le dijo Tea, bajando la mirada.

Tú estás enamorada de él ¿No es así? –Preguntó Yugi.

Tea abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy roja. –Nonono no es eso. –Dijo ella.

Sé sincera conmigo Tea. –Dijo Yugi.

Tea suspiró profundamente. –Si Yugi, estoy enamorada de él, pero no creo que él esté enamorado de mí, cuando se fue no le importó lo que yo sintiera por él.

Pero tuvo que irse, tal vez no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a pensar sobre sus sentimientos, eran tiempos muy difíciles ¿Recuerdas? Había muchos peligros entonces. –Contestó Yugi defendiendo a su amigo.

Yo no afirmaría nada Yugi. –Terminó de decir Tea.

Al llegar a Dominó los chicos agradecieron a Kaiba y se despidieron entre ellos para ir cada quien a su casa a descansar un poco del largo viaje que tuvieron.

Cualquier pista que tengamos nos avisaremos ¿Está bien? –Dijo Yugi

Cuenta con ello, viejo. –Le respondió Joey.

Cuando Yugi llegó a su casa, su abuelo lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, ya que lo había extrañado mucho. El chico comió algo y se fue a dormir.

Durmió hasta el día siguiente, al despertar miró su celular pero al parecer nadie lo había buscado el día de ayer ni esa mañana.

Comenzó un día rutinario sin escuela, ayudando a su abuelo en la tienda de juegos.

 **En la mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto ¿Por qué no tienes novia? –Le preguntó Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

Porque eso es para perdedores que no tienen una compañía que dirigir. –Contestó Kaiba mientras escribía algo desde su laptop.

Pero hay muchos empresarios exitosos que incluso son padres. –Objetó el chico.

Basta de preguntas Mokuba. –Le dijo el mayor al menor.

Bueno… -Contestó Mokuba

Oye Seto ¿Te gusta Tea? –Preguntó curioso el chico.

Y ahora de qué tontería estás hablando. –Le respondió Seto.

Yo vi cuando te sonrojaste al hablarle, a ti nunca de los nunca te pasó eso con ninguna persona, creo que te gusta ¿No es así? –Preguntó con ojos picaros el menor.

Eso es una estupidez, esa chica nunca podría atraerme. –Le respondió Kaiba algo molesto.

Como digas, pero si te gusta, deberías decírselo hermano, escuche que ella y Yugi ya no son novios. –Terminó de decir Mokuba.

Kaiba abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, Yugi y Tea ya no eran novios, eso no se lo esperaba, pero ¿Por qué rayos le importaba?

 **En la casa de Yugi**

Yugi se encontraba buscando algo en internet que le ayudara a descubrir la ubicación de la última carta, cuando su abuelo lo llamó.

¡Yugi, tienes una llamada, atiende el teléfono!

Está bien abuelo, ya contesté. –Dijo el chico. – ¿Hola? –Contestó en el teléfono.

Hola querido Yugi. –Dijo una voz familiar.

¿Pegasus? –Preguntó el muchacho.

Exacto, estás en lo correcto, escucha si te interesa saber dónde está la carta del Dragón al lado de Ra, tengo información útil. –Le dijo el creador de los juegos.

¿Dónde Pegasus? Dime. –Exigió saber el chico.

Tranquilo pequeño, dirígete al muelle Barajas hoy al anochecer, tal vez encuentres lo que buscas. –Le dijo Pegasus tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la línea; para después colgar.

¿Pegasus? –Dijo el chico, pero éste ya había colgado.

Yugi no quiso involucrar a ninguno de sus amigos, tal vez aun estarían descansando, así que decidió que iría solo para encontrar esa carta.

Al anochecer se dirigió al lugar que le dijo Pegasus, caminando no estaba muy lejos, tal vez 30 minutos, así que fue.

Al llegar, estaba todo oscuro, solo se alumbraba un poco por las luces de la calle, pero no se veía a nadie.

Yugi, esto parece peligroso para ti solo. –Dijo el faraón en la mente de Yugi.

Tranquilo, no pasará nada, solo debo buscar esa carta. –Le contestó el chico.

Yugi Mutou. –Dijo una voz muy profunda detrás de él.

Al chico se le heló la sangré por un momento, pero agarró valor y volteó a ver quien lo estaba llamando. – ¿Tú quién eres? –Le preguntó.

Me dijeron que estás buscando esto. –Dijo el hombre, mostrando en su mano la carta del Dragón Al Lado de Ra.

¡La tercera carta! –Gritó el chico sorprendido.

Si la quieres, deberás tener un duelo conmigo, pero te advierto que no será nada sencillo derrotarme. –Dijo el hombre y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

Excelente, no esperaba otra cosa, es hora del duelo. –Dijo el chico activando su disco de duelo.

Yugi, esto puede ser peligroso déjame ayudarte. –Le dijo el faraón.

Claro que no, puedo hacerlo yo solo. –Le contestó Yugi con una mirada seria y desafiante.

Bien muchacho, si pierdes este duelo, no solo perderás tus mejores cartas, sino que también quiero tu rompecabezas del milenio. –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

¿¡Qué!? Mi collar… está bien, no perderé. –Contestó Yugi muy seguro de sí mismo.

El hombre también activó su disco de duelo en la orilla del muelle que daba hacia la ciudad mientras Yugi estaba en la orilla que daba hacia el agua.

¡Duelo! –Dijeron los dos para dar comienzo a la batalla.

En este caso quien inició el duelo fue ese extraño hombre, poniendo una combinación de un monstruo con una carta mágica, lo que hizo que fuera una jugada poderosa más dos cartas boca abajo.

Yugi se preocupó por cuidar su defensa en un principio, ya que por el momento no podía hacer nada más.

En el siguiente turno el extraño logró arrasar con 2500 puntos de vida del chico en una sola jugada, lo que lo dejó únicamente con 1500 y sin ninguna defensa.

Yugi no tuvo más remedio que activar las espadas de luz reveladora para pensar una estrategia en 3 turnos más.

Yugi, déjame ayudarte, por favor. –Le dijo su amigo en su mente.

Puedo hacer esto Atem, déjame en paz. –Contestó haciendo que su amigo se marchara en el momento.

Los siguientes dos turnos Yugi aun se sentía sin una buena opción, pero miró mejor su mano y obtuvo una respuesta. Logró eliminar a los 3 monstruos que tenía su oponente en el campo, para después atacarlo directamente, quitándole 1700 puntos de vida, y protegiendo tanto su monstruo como sus puntos de vida con 2 cartas de trampa boca abajo.

En el tercer turno su contrincante aun no podía atacar, así que solo defendió sus puntos de vida con un monstruo.

Gracias a una estrategia, Yugi logró traer a su mago oscuro al campo sin sacrificar, para estar seguro de que sus monstruos no estarían en peligro al atacar, destruyó las cartas mágicas y de trampa del lado de su adversario con el polvo de pluma de la dama águila, dejado un solo monstruo boca abajo indefenso que fue destruido por el de Yugi, para así dejar los puntos indefensos del oponente a un ataque del Mago Oscuro, lo que le dio a Yugi la victoria.

Ni siquiera pudiste invocar al Dragón Al Lado, creo que no eras el verdadero poseedor. –Dijo Yugi al ver a su oponente vencido de rodillas. –Lo cual sorprendió al faraón ya que el chico no solía hablarle así a ningún contrincante.

Dame ahora esa carta. –Exigió Yugi.

Pues si la quieres, ve por ella. –Dijo el hombre, arrojando la carta al agua para después salir corriendo.

¡El dragón al lado de Ra! –Gritó Yugi, quitándose el disco de duelo y el collar del milenio inmediatamente para arrojarse al agua y rescatar la carta.

Al hacerlo vio que la carta estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente, así que se introdujo más adentro por ella, sin embargo no sabía nadar, como pudo la tomo con su mano derecha, y trató de regresar al muelle, pero solo se hundía más al no saber nadar, sin embargo no soltaría la carta del dragón. Lo que provocó que comenzara a tragar agua, sintiendo que perdería el conocimiento.

¡Yugi! –El faraón sabía que su amigo estaba en peligro pero estando tan lejos de él no podía hacer nada; Sin embargo con toda la fuerza que tenía, trató lo más que pudo de que su alma llegara hasta donde estaba su amigo y así pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo, nadando hacia el muelle de nuevo y subiendo a este con mucha dificultad, el faraón ni siquiera pudo pedir ayuda, con el agua que se había tragado Yugi sumado a la energía que necesitó para tomar el control del cuerpo de este, se desplomó en el suelo inmediatamente perdiendo el conocimiento.

Yugi despertó al día siguiente en una cama de hospital.

¡Yugi despertaste! –Dijo el abuelo.

¿Abuelo, qué pasó? –Preguntó el chico confundido, ya que el recordaba no poder salir del agua.

Estuviste a punto de ahogarte, lograste salir y los doctores lograron que sacaras toda esa agua que tragaste, pero dijeron que estabas muy débil y te dejaron toda la noche aquí. –Le contestó el abuelo.

¿Cómo me encontraron? –Preguntó ahora el muchacho.

Una mujer te encontró, dijo que vio a lo lejos una sombra en el muelle con forma de una persona en el suelo. –Dijo el abuelo.

¿¡Abuelo, donde está mi collar!? ¿¡Y el dragón al lado!? –Preguntó muy preocupado Yugi,

Tranquilo, guarde la carta y tu collar se encuentra en el cajón que está a un lado de tu cama, mira. –Contestó el abuelo sacando el collar de donde se encontraba guardado.

Yugi lo iba a tomar, cuando entraron sus amigos en ese momento.

¡Yugi! –Le gritó Tea, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

Viejo, nos tenías muy preocupado ¿acaso estás loco? Cómo pudiste ir por la carta tu solo sin avisarnos. –Lo regaño Joey.

No quería involucrarlos en otro problema tan rápido chicos. –Respondió Yugi.

Tú de verdad estás loco, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así sin invitarnos. –Lo regañó también Tristán.

Chicos, creo que Yugi ya entendió. –Les dijo tea, defendiendo a su amigo.

Por cierto, Yugi, Tristán tiene la loca idea de que si juntamos las tres cartas de Dioses Egipcios, nos pueden dar más pistas para encontrar también los artículos del milenio o que simplemente algo grandioso pasará. –Le contó Joey.

Es por eso que Mokuba me ayudó a conseguir a Obelisco, ya que Kaiba lo tenía. –Dijo Tristán sonriendo.

Así que veamos, aquí esta Obelisco, Slifer que sacamos de la baraja de Yugi y por último. –Dijeron los chicos, cuando el abuelo sacó el Dragón Al Lado de una cajita donde lo tenía guardado. –El Dragón Al Lado de Ra. –Los chicos pusieron las tres cartas juntas, pero nada pasaba, así que todos se miraban pensativos.

Tristán, creo que tu imaginación voló demasiado lejos esta vez. –Le dijo Joey.

Vaya, creo que me equivoqué. –Dijo Tristán decepcionado.

El collar del Milenio comenzó a brillar al igual que las tres cartas de los Dioses.

¡Se los dije! –Exclamó Tristán, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Después de un minuto, el collar y las cartas dejaron de brillar y nada más pasó.

¿Eso fue todo? –Preguntó Joey. –Y las pistas son…. –Dijo preguntándoselo.

Tal vez el faraón sepa algo. –Dijo Yugi mientras se colocaba nuevamente el collar del milenio. –Faraón ¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó el chico tratándose de comunicar con el alma del faraón dentro del rompecabezas, sin respuesta alguna.

Esto es extraño, él siempre me contesta cuando lo llamo. –Le dijo a sus amigos.

Intenta de nuevo. –Le recomendó Tea.

Faraón ¿Está todo bien? Respondo por favor. –Pero de nuevo sin respuesta. –Chicos esto me está preocupando, el faraón no contesta.

Tal vez su misión solo consistía en reunir las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios y se marchó de nuevo. –Dijo Tristán.

Tea se puso pálida al pensar en esa posibilidad y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

No ayudes, tonto. –Dijo Joey regañando a Tristán.

Tal vez él solo está muy débil, anoche logró tomar el control de mi cuerpo aun estando muy lejos de donde me encontraba, lo sé porque yo no pude haber salido, perdí el conocimiento en el agua.

Sí, eso es lo que pasa. –Dijo Joey.

Intentaré de nuevo más tarde, Tea, por favor no te preocupes. –Le dijo Yugi a su amiga regalándole una sonrisa.

Claro. –Contestó Tea con una voz triste.

Bueno chicos, ahora que sé que Yugi está bien y tenemos las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, iré a ver a Mai, quedé de pasar por ella en media hora, está en un curso de cocina. –Dijo Joey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si Yugi, te dejaremos descansar un poco, viejo. –Le dijo Tristán.

Hasta luego Yugi, recupérate muy pronto. –Le dijo Tea, sonriéndole, para después marcharse junto con Tristán.

Los tres chicos se marcharon y Yugi se quedó con el abuelo, quien le dijo que esa misma tarde lo darían de alta.

Esa noche Yugi se encontraba en su casa, aun intentado comunicarse con el faraón sin éxito, lo que lo puso muy triste, no podía creer que su amigo se hubiera ido solo así, sin saberlo, sin avisarle y sin despedirse. Esa noche durmió con el collar del milenio en la mano ya que se quedó dormido aun tratando de poder hablar con el faraón.

A mitad de la noche algo lo despertó, abrió los ojos y había mucha luz en su recamara, miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que el collar brillaba de nuevo pero era una luz demasiado intensa. Yugi estaba muy sorprendido por esto, se levantó de la cama y vio que debajo de la puerta del baño de su recamara, también salía mucha luz, así que decidió dejar el collar sobre la cama e ir a ver dentro del baño.

Cuando dejó el collar, la luz cesó pero aun así quiso investigar en el baño que era lo que pasaba, así que abrió la puerta de éste y encontró algo que no se hubiera podido esperar.

Al entrar al baño, se encontró con la sombra de una persona en el piso, como si estuviera inconsciente, así que encendió la luz y vio que era el faraón, ahora su amigo estaba ahí junto a él, así que intentó despertarlo, pero al no hacerlo, tomó agua en un vaso y se la echó en la cara, lo que hizo que éste despertara inmediatamente.

¿Yugi? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Atem muy sorprendido de todo.

Estamos en el baño de mi recamara, y por si no lo has notado, tienes tu propio cuerpo. –Le contestó Yugi sonriendo y feliz de verlo.

Atem se sorprendió tanto que se puso de pie y notó que era más alto que Yugi de nuevo, aunque cuando volvió solían ser del mismo tamaño, ahora él era más alto y tenía la piel ligeramente morena, dándose cuenta también de otro detalle, ya que estaba desnudo, lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo y tratara de taparse.

Vamos, creo que eso está de más, ven te prestaré algo de ropa. –Le dijo Yugi saliendo del baño.

Yugi le prestó ropa y lo dejó solo para que se vistiera.

No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo es qué ahora tengo mi cuerpo propio? –Pensó el faraón, llenándose de felicidad al saber que tal vez podría tener una vida propia de nuevo.

Se puso la ropa que le prestó su amigo y salió de la habitación, como aun era de noche, todo estaba oscuro.

¿Yugi? –Preguntó Atem.

Estoy en la cocina. –Le respondió Yugi.

Atem se dirigió a la cocina, donde su amigo estaba tomando un vaso con agua.

Y bien, faraón, ahora cuéntame cómo es que esto pasó. –Le dijo curioso Yugi.

Es que no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue nadar al muelle y después perder el conocimiento, después recuerdo haber estado dentro del collar un momento para después volver a olvidar lo que pasó después. Pero ahora desperté aquí en tu baño, no tiene sentido. –Le explicó el faraón.

Tienes razón, no tiene sentido, pero eso no importa, regresaste y ahora puedes hacer tu propia vida. –Le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	8. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me siguen llegando, esta historia continua y cada vez se pondrá mas interesante.**

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

CAPITULO 12

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Después de volver a dormir, esa mañana se despiertan Yugi y Atem en la habitación de Yugi, Atem se había quedado en un colchón inflable.

Atem, tenemos que contarle a los demás, sobre todo e Tea, ella está muy preocupada por ti. –Le dijo Yugi al faraón.

Si, aunque no sé que explicarles realmente. –Le contestó.

Eso no importa, Tea debe verte bien. –Le respondió.

Citaron a sus amigos en la casa del abuelo una hora después de llamarles, así que todos llegaron después de un rato. Yugi los recibió.

Bien Yugi ¿Qué querías decirnos? –Preguntó Joey.

¿Alguna pista del faraón? –Le preguntó ahora Tristán.

Justamente de eso quería hablarles, el faraón ya no se encuentra más en mi collar del milenio. –Dijo Yugi, haciendo una pausa, a lo que Tea luchaba por no dejar que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro.

¿¡Qué!? No puedes hablar enserio. –Le contestó Joey conteniendo su enojo y tristeza un poco.

No está más en el rompecabezas porque él…Bueno... Mejor tú muéstrales Atem. –Dijo Yugi, haciendo que todos se confundieran al escuchar que lo llamara.

Atem salió del pasillo para encontrarse con sus amigos y Yugi, sonriendo.

¡Faraón! –Gritaron todos, muy sorprendidos de verlo separado de Yugi.

¿Cómo es qué...? –No terminó de decir Tea

¡Dame un abrazo viejo! –Exclamó Joey yendo a abrazar a su amigo, que era más alto que Yugi.

Atem lo abrazó y después se dirigió hacia Tea, quien lo miró con mucho cariño y se lanzó a sus brazos también.

Atem la abrazó por la cintura ya que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, se quedaron así un momento hasta que Joey, Tristán y Yugi les recordaron que también estaban ahí.

Lo siento chicos, me dejé llevar. –Dijo Tea sonrojada.

Vaya faraón, te ves bronceado ¿acaso fuiste a la playa? –Le preguntó Tristán sonriendo.

¿Qué creen que hice cuando me fui? Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. –Dijo el faraón, bromeando.

Es un alivio que por fin tengas tu propio cuerpo, viejo, que incómodo que siempre que vayas al baño, alguien te esté observando. –Dijo Joey también bromeando.

Oigan, a propósito ¿Creen que deberíamos devolverle la carta a Kaiba? Al fin y al cabo, él se la ganó y sea como sea, hizo que nuestro amigo regresara mejor que nunca. –Le propuso Tristán.

Por mi está bien, aun no sabemos para que podríamos necesitarla, regrésensela a ese niño rico, mientras. –Contestó Joey.

Sí, por mi también está bien. –Contestó Yugi.

¿Tú qué opinas faraón? –Le preguntó Tristán.

Si, está bien, no tengo problemas con eso, pero por favor, díganme Atem. –Les dijo a todos sonriendo. J

Claro, Atem. –Contestó Tristán.

El celular de Tea comenzó a sonar, así que ella contestó.

¿Hola? –Respondió ella.

Soy Kaiba, necesitamos vernos. –Le contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Mm. –La chica dudó. – ¿A qué se debe esto? –Preguntó sorprendida.

Esto te conviene, debes ir, te veo en el café Dardos a las 6 en punto, no llegues tarde. –Dijo Kaiba para después colgar.

La chica se quitó el aparato del oído confundida por la llamada inesperada.

¿Qué pasa Tea, quien era? –Le preguntó Yugi.

Era Kaiba, quiere que nos veamos en el café Barajas a las 6, pero no me explicó para qué. –Dijo confundida.

Pues ve, así tú le entregas la carta y no tendré que hacerlo yo. –Le dijo Tristán con una risa nerviosa.

O tal vez sepa algo nuevo sobre el paradero de los artículos del milenio, pero como a nosotros nos odia, te lo dirá a ti, tal vez si deberías ir, le propuso Joey.

Está bien, dame la carta, yo se la entregaré. –Le dijo Tea a Tristán, el cual se la entregó.

Atem no creyó que fuera para decirle nada sobre los artículos, él sabía que Kaiba se traía algo con Tea, lo cual lo hizo ponerse celoso, pero no dijo nada.

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. –Dijo Tristán.

Igual yo. –Dijo Joey.

Y yo tendré que hacer unas cosas antes de verme con Kaiba, así que también me iré. –Dijo Tea.

Muy bien chicos, nos veremos después. –Les dijo Yugi.

Todos se fueron de la casa de Yugi, entonces apareció el abuelo que estaba esperando a que todos se fueran para cuestionar a su nieto y al faraón sobre su regreso y su nuevo cuerpo.

Y como ya te dije abuelo él solo regresó pero no sabemos cómo es que todo pasó, pero se puede quedar con nosotros ¿cierto? –Preguntó Yugi, seguro de saber la respuesta de su abuelo.

Pero por supuesto, faraón puede quedarse el tiempo que desee. –Contestó el abuelo. –Además también puedes decirme abuelo, muchacho. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Atem.

Muchas gracias, abuelo. –Le contestó Atem.

Así que ahora si quieren tener su propio dinero, ayúdenme en la tienda. –Les dijo el abuelo.

Los dos chicos y el abuelo fueron a atender en la tienda.

 **En casa de Tea**

Hija, últimamente has estado saliendo mucho y más con esos jóvenes que me ponen nerviosa. –Le dijo su madre a Tea, mientras estaban en su habitación.

No te preocupes mamá, además son vacaciones, ellos son muy buenas personas, te lo aseguro. –Le contestó Tea.

Bueno, como tú digas. . –Dijo su madre retirándose de la habitación de su hija.

Bueno, ahora ¿Qué me pondré para ir a ver a Seto? –Pensó Tea, mientras veía su ropa. –Pero ¿Por qué demonios me preocupa que ponerme? ¿Y por qué lo llamo Seto? –Se regañó a sí misma.

Tomó un vestido casual, unos zapatos bajitos y tomó una ducha, por alguna razón inconscientemente, seguía tratando de verse bien para verse con Kaiba.

 **En casa de Kaiba**

Hermano, ¿A dónde vas a ir? –Preguntó Mokuba al ver que su hermano salía de ducharse y se ponía un pantalón casual y una camisa formal, algo extraño ya que su hermano nunca se vestía así.

Tengo una cita. –Le respondió Kaiba a su hermano.

¿Con una chica? –Preguntó Mokuba con una mirada picara.

Algo así. –Le contesto Seto.

¡Wow! ¿Enserio? –Eso es genial, hermano, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. –Le dijo Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

No la necesito, Mokuba. –Dijo Kaiba. –Pero de todos modos, supongo que gracias. –Terminó de decir Seto.

Tea salió a las 6:10 de su casa, le tomaba aproximadamente 20 minutos llegar al lugar donde Kaiba la citó y cuando llegó buscó con la mirada si el chico había llegado ya. Así fue, lo vio sentado en una mesa dentro del lugar, con una camisa de vestir y un pantalón casual, cosa que nunca había visto en Seto. –Sinceramente debo admitir que se ve muy bien, esa ropa lo hace ver, guapo, supongo. –Pensó Tea, mientras entraba al lugar para encontrarse con Kaiba.

Tea llegó y se sentó enfrente de Kaiba.

Y bien ¿Hola? –Dijo Tea, saludando a Kaiba.

Hola, que bueno que hayas venido. –Dijo Kaiba sin levantar aun la mirada y ver a su cita.

¿Para qué me citaste Kaiba? –Lo cuestionó Tea.

Debemos hablar. –Dijo Seto, por fin levantando la mirada y al ver a Tea se quedó callado y ocultó su sorpresa. La chica se veía mejor de lo normal, con el tiempo su cabello había crecido, pero siempre lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo, sin embargo ese día lo traía suelto y arreglado, traía un vestido lo que la hacía lucir muy bien, definitivamente, algo le pasaba con esa chica.

Pues habla entonces. –Le sugirió Tea.

Seré directo contigo Tea, me atraes. –Dijo por fin Kaiba.

¿Qué? –Dijo Tea sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos. –Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? –Concluyó.

¿Crees que me la paso por ahí haciendo bromas tontas? Claro que no, me siento atraído hacia ti y sé que tú sientes lo mismo hacia mí. –Dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

Tú y tu ego no caben en el mismo lugar Kaiba. –Le respondió Tea, algo molesta.

Ya lo veremos Tea. –Dijo el chico levantándose con la intención de marcharse.

Toma, esto es tuyo. –Tea le extendió la carta de Obelisco y se marchó del lugar.

Kaiba miró la carta sin entender por qué ella la tenía, pero la chica ya se había ido.

Pero vaya alzado, cree que todo el mundo está para él y que cualquier chica se enamoraría de él, es un completo tonto. –Iba diciendo Tea entre dientes mientras caminaba a su casa, molesta.

En el camino su celular sonó, le había llegado un mensaje, pensó que sería de Kaiba, pero era de Mai.

 _Hola Tea, querida_

 _Llevaremos a Yugi a una fiesta, el chico está algo deprimido, nos vemos en su casa a las 8._

 _Saludos, Mai._

Por un momento sintió culpa ¿acaso Yugi estaba deprimido por su culpa? –Pensó.

Al llegar a su casa, se cambió los zapatos por unos lindos tacones para la fiesta, retocó su maquillaje, que no era exagerado, ya que le gustaba más, algo natural a diferencia de Mai, que le encantaba usar gran cantidad de maquillaje en ocasiones así.

 **En casa de los Mutou**

Oye Yugi ¿Qué harás hoy? –Le preguntó Atem al chico.

No lo sé, supongo que nada ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Yugi al faraón.

Bueno, le dije a los chicos que quería conocer la ciudad, con mi propio cuerpo ahora todo es diferente ¿sabes? Y quiero que nos acompañes –Le respondió Atem.

Está bien. –Le confirmó Yugi.

A las 8 en punto llegaron todos a casa de Yugi.

Atem al ver a Tea, sintió que se enamoró más de ella, se veía hermosa con ese vestido y ese peinado, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tea al ver a Atem, sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, se veía muy guapo con esa camisa y ese saco, usaba un pantalón casual, similar al que traía Seto esa tarde, pero sin dudarlo a Atem se le veía mejor, pensó ella.

Mai les dijo a todos que subieran a su coche.

¿Seguros que cabemos? –Preguntó Tristán.

Claro que sí, yo me iré con Mai adelante y atrás Tristán, Yugi Atem y… Tea sobre Atem, listo. –Organizó Joey.

Atem se puso rojo en ese momento y Tea no se quedó atrás.

Todos subieron al coche, Tea se sentó en las piernas de Atem, fue un camino algo incómodo.

Al llegar a la fiesta, bajaron todos del coche y se dispusieron a entrar y pasarla bien un rato, Yugi tenía que conocer chicas, pasarla bien, distraerse y eso harían.

Se sentaron todos en una mesa, al parecer era una fiesta de una gran amiga de Mai, que ninguno conocía, pero el punto era disfrutar.

Y bien Tea ¿Qué te contó Kaiba sobre los artículos del milenio? –Preguntó Joey, mientras bebía con alcohol, que no sabía bien que era.

En realidad, no me contó nada sobre eso. –Respondió ella, sonrojada.

¿Entonces para qué te citó? –Preguntó Tristán.

Nada en especial, solo quería que le diera su carta. –Mintió la chica.

Vaya, se enteró de que la teníamos nosotros. –Dijo Joey.

Ni hablar, a ese niño rico no se le escapa nada. –Completó Tristán.

Dejemos de hablar de Kaiba, Yugi vamos a bailar. –Lo invitó Mai.

No sé bailar Mai. –Contestó sonrojado Yugi.

Eso no importa, yo te enseñaré. –Dijo Mai, tomando al chico de un brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

Joey se le acercó al faraón, para decirle algo al oído.

Vamos, viejo, saca a Tea a bailar. –Le dijo Joey en voz baja.

Pero... –Dudó Atem.

No pierdas la oportunidad. –Le dijo Joey.

Tea… ¿Quisieras…? Ah…. –Se puso nervioso, pero lo superó. – ¿Quieres bailar? –Completó al fin Atem, quien le extendió la mano.

Claro. –Contestó Tea con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Atem.

Se fueron a la pista y Atem no tenía idea de que hacer.

Vaya, esta música es muy moderna. –Le comentó a Tea.

Tú solo sígueme. –Le dijo Tea, mientras ambos comenzaban a bailar, aunque el faraón se veía algo torpe al inicio.

Yugi se encontraba bailando con Mai, aunque también se veía algo torpe, bailaba mejor que Atem.

Joey y Tristán fueron a tomar unos tragos, mientras observaban a ambas parejas bailar.

¿Quieres beber algo? –Le preguntó Atem a Tea.

Claro, estoy sedienta. –Contestó ella.

Ambos chicos fueron a la barra y pidieron solo agua con hielos, ya que Tea no bebía alcohol y Atem en su época de faraón, tampoco lo amaba.

Se sentaron a descansar un rato y vieron que Mai y Yugi también dejaron de bailar, sin embargo Mai les estaba presentando a unas chicas a Yugi.

¿Crees que Yugi este cómodo con eso? –Preguntó Tea.

Probablemente no, pero creo que Mai lo está intentando. –Le respondió Atem. –Tal vez debería ir con él. –Dijo finalmente.

Claro que no, déjalo que haga nuevas amistades. –Lo regañó Tea.

Está bien. –Dijo Atem.

Oye, creo que tienes algo en la frente. –Le dijo Tea, señalando la frente del faraón, que tenía algo de brillos de colores que le pudo caer en la pista mientras bailaban.

Él se limpió con su mano, sin embargó solo se lo regó más. – ¿Ya no está? –Preguntó.

Jaja, espera, te ayudaré. –Le dijo la chica riendo y al mismo tiempo limpiando los brillos de la frente del muchacho.

Atem miraba a la chica mientras lo ayudaba, veía sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, era sumamente hermosa.

Listo. –Le dijo Tea sonriendo.

Gracias. –Le contestó Atem, mientras seguía mirándola fijamente.

Tea se sonrojó demasiado al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Atem y bajó la mirada.

Tea. –Dijo él en voz baja, levantando la cara de la chica con su mano y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Tea cerró los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa, pero en el fondo quería que continuara, quería demasiado besarlo.

Atem puso sus labios contra los de ella y ella le correspondió a un beso tierno, él tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos e hicieron que su beso no fuera nada corto pero tampoco tan largo.

¡Joey! ¿Ya viste eso? –Le preguntó Tristán a Joey.

¡Viejo, se están besando! –Dijo Joey sorprendido.

Ah, el amor fluye por sus venas. –Dijo Tristán.

Menos en las tuyas. –Se rió Joey.

Oye. –Le dijo Tristán molesto.

Mientras tanto Yugi ahora hablaba con una amiga de Mai, de unos 17 años creía Yugi.

¿Entonces te gusta el duelo de monstruos? –Le preguntó él

Me encanta, no soy una experta porque hace apenas 1 mes que estoy aprendiendo, pero mis hermanos me enseñan todo lo que saben. –Le contestó ella.

Eso es excelente. –Le contestó él.

Mañana tendré una presentación en una obra, ya que también me gusta actuar ¿Quieres venir? –Le preguntó la chica.

Claro que sí, Ann, me encantaría, solo dime donde será. –Le contestó Yugi con una sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

Ann le anotó una dirección a Yugi en un papel y se lo dio. –Te veré ahí mañana a las 8, no llegue tarde. –Le dijo la chica también sonriendo. –Ahora me tengo que ir, mis hermanos me esperan. –Se despidió la chica.

Yugi se levantó para ir en busca de sus amigos y guardó el papel en la bolsa de su saco.

Mientras tanto Atem y Tea dejaron de besarse y se miraron fijamente.

Tea, yo... -No terminó de decir Atem.

Ni digas nada. -Le dijo la chica sonriendo.

¡Chicos, es hora de irnos! —Les gritó Mai.

Pues vamos. —Le dijo Atem levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Tea.

Mai dejó a todos en sus casas, Atem dormiría de nuevo en el colchón inflable ya que no tenía aun una cama propia, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo único que podía pensar, era en su beso con Tea, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces y como sintió una explosión en el estómago cuando la besó, fue algo indescriptible.

 **En la mansión de los Kaiba**

Señor Kaiba, tiene una llamada del señor Maximilian Pegasus ¿se lo comunico? —Preguntó una empleada de Kaiba.

Déjame la llamada —Le ordenó Kaiba, la chica obedeció y colgó el teléfono.

Pegasus, que quieres —Dijo el joven.

Kaiba ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? Claro que estoy bien. —Le dijo Pegasus.

Al grano, Pegasus. —Le contestó Kaiba.

Verás, escuche que tú y tus amigos están buscando ciertos artículos del milenio. –Le dijo Pegasus.

Esos inútiles no son mis amigos. –Le recordó Kaiba, molesto.

Vaya, Kaiba y ¿vas a decirme que la joven Tea no te agrada ni un poco? Quién lo diría, ella y sus amigos están muy interesados en encontrar esos artículos, al igual que yo, pero no pienso arriesgarme, mejor que lo hagan ellos, lo cual te ayudaría a acercarte a la joven ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Pegasus, soltando una pequeña risa.

Estás loco Pegasus, yo no ayudaré a esos tontos, Tea no es de mi interés. –Replicó Seto.

Como digas, Kaiba, si cambias de opinión, avísame. –Dijo Pegasus, para finalmente colgar.

 **Al día siguiente en la casa de los Mutou**

¡Yugi, Atem, tienen una llamada! –Les gritó el abuelo a los chicos.

¡Yo atiendo! –Le gritó Atem a Yugi que estaba más lejos del teléfono.

¿Hola? –Contestó el faraón en el teléfono.

Hola mi querido faraón, es un honor escucharte. –Era Pegasus.

¿Qué sucede, Pegasus? –Respondió amablemente el joven.

Sé dónde pueden encontrar los artículos del milenio que tanto buscan, solo deben ir al bosque Tupan, se encuentra no muy lejos realmente y como me gusta ser una buena persona, yo les otorgaré todo lo que necesiten en su viaje, incluso una cabaña para que se queden mientras buscan los artículos. –Le explicó Pegasus al chico.

¿A qué te refieres Pegasus, por qué debemos ir a ese lugar? ¿Cómo recuperaremos los artículos?–Le preguntó Atem.

Bueno, tampoco puede resolverles absolutamente todo, faraón. En ese lugar están las personas que están apoderándose de los artículos, ustedes deberán recuperarlos, así que mañana a primera hora una limusina los recogerá a ti y a tus amigos, para llevarlos a ese lugar, por favor, estén listos. –Dijo Pegasus y colgó.

Bien, creo que debo avisarle a los demás. –Dijo Atem para sí mismo, colgando el teléfono.

Atem llamó primero a Yugi y después ambos le avisaron a sus amigos del viaje, al cual todos accedieron a ir, para ayudar a recuperar los artículos, al día siguiente partirían a primera hora, en busca de éstos.


	9. VISITA INESPERADA

**Excelente día a todos, este capítulo es algo corto, por lo que decidí poner dos el mismo día, será el 13 y el 14. Disfrutenlos :D**

CAPITULO 13

VISITA INESPERADA

Yugi despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, ya que no podía dormir por el viaje que harían, estaba nervioso, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo y preparar algo para desayunar, pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina, tocaron la puerta.

Yugi abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Hola Yugi. –Le dijo desde afuera Marik, quien venía acompañado de su hermana mayor, Ishizu.

Marik, Ishizu, que felicidad verlos de nuevo. –Dijo sonriendo Yugi. –Pasen, por favor.

Los hermanos pasaron a la casa de Yugi.

Es un honor verte de nuevo Yugi. –Le dijo Ishizu.

Y díganme ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? –Les preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa.

Verás Yugi, mi hermana y yo viajamos desde Egipto para ayudarlos a conseguir los artículos del milenio desaparecidos. –Le contestó Marik.

Más bien, robados, sabemos cómo recuperarlos, pero no será nada fácil. –Completó Ishizu.

Wow ¿Enserio? –Eso significa entonces que ustedes conservan los suyos ¿No es así? –Preguntó Yugi.

Así es, los conservamos y no queremos perderlos para que esas personas hagan el mal en este mundo, así que los ayudaremos. –Dijo Marik.

Llamaré a Atem, no tardo. –Dijo Yugi mientras corría a su habitación a despertar a Atem.

¡Atem, despierta! –Le gritó Yugi al faraón.

Atem despertó de golpe por los gritos de Yugi.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? –Preguntó Atem asustado.

No, tienes que venir a saludar a unos amigos que llegaron, ellos nos ayudarán a encontrar los artículos. –Le respondió Yugi muy tranquilo.

Está bien. –Dijo Atem mientras se levantaba y se ponía una playera para salir a saludar a los amigos que decía Yugi.

Atem se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraban sentadas dos personas que él conocía muy bien.

Hola mi faraón, es un honor verlo nuevamente. –Dijo Ishizu.

El honor es mío. –Le contestó Atem, muy cortésmente.

Marik e Ishizu le contaron lo que ya le habían dicho a Yugi.

Eso es increíble, de verdad parece ser que esas personas son muy peligrosas. –Dijo Atem.

Y lo son, mi faraón, debemos tener mucho cuidado. –Contestó Marik.

Bueno, desayunaremos algo y tomaremos nuestras cosas para salir y esperar a que las personas de Pegasus vengan. –Dijo Yugi.

Todos asintieron y así lo hicieron.

A las 7:15 llegó una limusina enorme, con sus amigos ya dentro, al parecer Yugi y Atem fueron los últimos en ser recogidos. Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus cosas y un empleado de Pegasus los ayudó a subirlas al auto, para después ellos entrar con todos sus demás amigos.

Wow, Marik e Ishizu, que maravilla tenerlos aquí. –Dijo Joey al ver a los nuevos invitados.

Gracias, ya le explicamos a Yugi y al faraón el por qué vinimos, será un placer ayudarlos a encontrar esos artículos del milenio. –Contestó Ishizu.

Bien chicos ¿Listos para el gran viaje? –Les preguntó Tristán a todos.

Más que listos. –Respondió Joey, mientras los demás asentían.

Cuando empezaron su camino hacia el bosque Tupan, Atem se dirigió hacia los hermanos.

Marik, Ishizu ¿Ustedes saben algo sobre mi nuevo cuerpo? Me refiero a que ¿Cómo es que conseguí tener mi cuerpo nuevamente? Además por qué los artículos regresaron y hay más dudas sobre mi regreso.

Bien faraón, tu regreso principalmente se debe a que personas malvadas decidieron robar de tu tumba la sortija y la balanza del milenio, lo que hizo que tu alma regresara del descanso eterno, sin embargo estabas en ningún lugar se podría decir, al regresar Yugi a Egipto, como propietario del rompecabezas, éste volvió a él y con el volvió tu alma, es por eso que de nuevo compartías un solo cuerpo con el chico, como lo hacían antes de marcharte, faraón. –Le contó Marik.

Todos los chicos estaban muy atentos a lo que decían los hermanos, escuchando sin decir palabra alguna.

Su primer deber fue encontrar las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, lo cual logró sin problema, mi faraón, así que al juntar las tres nuevamente, los Dioses le hicieron un regalo, desde lo más profundo de usted, su mayor deseo era tener una vida nueva en esta época, así que los Dioses lo cumplieron, dándole su cuerpo y recuperando la vida que perdió a tan temprana edad en el antiguo Egipto. –Agregó Ishizu.

Wow, no sabía que los Dioses cumplieran deseos. –Dijo Joey sorprendido.

Ellos lo hicieron por el respeto y agradecimiento a su faraón, nunca escuché de algo así anteriormente. –Dijo Marik.

¿Y qué pasará cuando recuperemos los artículos del milenio? –Preguntó Yugi.

Deberán permanecer con sus respectivos dueños, a menos que estos mismos no crean necesario tenerlos, permanecer guardados hasta que sea nuevamente la hora de irse del faraón y regresarán al lugar de descanso con él. –Contestó Ishizu.

Para lo cual estamos seguros, faltará mucho tiempo. –Completó Marik sonriendo.

Así que díganme chicos ¿Qué haremos exactamente al llegar al bosque? –Preguntó Mai.

Sé que la cabaña está a unos 10 km del lugar donde se esconden esos sujetos, ellos no merodean demasiado por ahí, pero cuando lo hacen, lo hacen en grupos por lo cual debemos estar siempre alertas y vigilando. –Respondió Marik.

Esto me aterra un poco. –Dijo Tristán con sonrisa nerviosa.

Pegasus dijo que habría comida suficiente para un mes aproximadamente, pero si queremos mantenernos en forma, deberemos conseguir carne en el pueblo que está a 4 horas caminando. –Les comentó Yugi.

A como estos dos hombres comen, será necesario ir al pueblo todos los días. –Dijo Mai entre risas, refiriéndose a Joey y Tristán.

Nos conocen bien, amigo. –Le dijo Tristán a Joey.

Así que entonces, llegaremos, bajaremos nuestras cosas, nos dividiremos en las habitaciones y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vigilar en la noche. –Reafirmó Tea.

Exactamente, dos personas se quedarán en la noche, así evitaremos ser sorprendidos por alguno de esos sujetos. –Comentó el faraón.

Oigan, yo me quede con una duda. –Dijo Joey.

¿Cuál? –Le preguntó Yugi.

¿El faraón podrá vivir como una persona normal a partir de ahora? –Preguntó Joey. –Me refiero a que, no se tendrá que ir de nuevo ¿cierto? –Terminó.

Así es Joey él se quedará con nosotros. –Le contestó Yugi con una sonrisa. –Aunque creo que también deberá entrar a la escuela ¿No crees, Atem? –Dijo refiriéndose al faraón, alzando las cejas.

¿Escuela? No lo había pensado, pero podría seguir teniendo duelos de monstruos ¿Cierto? –Preguntó a sus amigos.

Claro, viejo. –Le contestó Joey.

Bien. –Contestó este.

Atem estaba sentado exactamente enfrente de Tea, trataba de evitar mirarla demasiado, no quería asustarla ni nada parecido, así que desviaba la mirada.

Tea por su parte, llegó a mirar a Atem cada cierto tiempo, sin fijar mucho la mirada, pero vaya que se veía muy guapo, por alguna razón siempre que lo miraba, sentía esa extraña sensación en su estómago.

El viaje transcurrió alrededor de 10 horas, haciendo paradas para ir al baño, estirarse y comprar comida, fue muy cansado para los chicos, aunque los asientos eran muy cómodos, 10 horas sentados, cansarían a cualquiera.

CAPITULO 14

UN VIAJE INESPERADO

Los chicos por fin llegan al pueblo, donde los empleados de Pegasus les dicen que hasta ahí los pueden acompañar, ellos tendrán que seguir caminando para llegar a la cabaña, les dan un mapa del lugar y les explican cómo llegar. El encargado de guardar el mapa es Atem.

No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy cansado chicos. –Dijo Tristán.

Yo también, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos caminar, son solo cuatro horas, si nos apuramos, no caminaremos mucho en la noche. –Dijo Yugi.

Está bien, pero después de esto, quiero dormir diez horas. –Dijo Joey.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bosque, era algo enredoso, pero Atem tenía un buen sentido de la orientación.

¡No puede ser! –Grita Yugi, por lo que todos se asustan y le preguntan qué pasa.

Olvidé la cita con Ann, no fui a verla en su actuación, con todo lo del viaje lo olvidé. –Dice tristemente el chico.

¿Te dio su número? –Preguntó Tea.

No, no sé cómo le voy a explicar, además yo si quería verla en su obra. –Dice Yugi.

No te preocupes querido, le llamas de mi celular, tengo su número. –Le dice Mai, tranquilizando al chico. –Solo espero que haya señal cerca. –Dice levantando su celular en busca de señal, sin mucho éxito.

Atem camina a un lado de Tea, con los brazos a los lados, sus manos se rozan entre sí, provocando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran y Atem se adelantó un poco.

Por su parte Mai y Joey caminaban tomados de las manos, libremente.

Tea se adelanta para alcanzar a Atem mientras caminan, pretendía ella tomar la iniciativa y tomar la mano de él, sin embargo un ruido los asusto, en el cielo algo se acercaba, podían escucharlo y al voltear, vieron una nave de Kaiba Corp volando sobre ellos.

¿Kaiba? ¿Alguien invitó a ese presumido? –Se quejó Joey.

No sabía que Kaiba vendría. –Dijo Yugi.

Pero a él ni siquiera le interesan los artículos del milenio. –Agregó Tristán.

No se distraigan chicos, sigamos caminando. –Propuso Marik.

Marik tiene razón, las razones por las que haya venido Kaiba, ahora no importan, debemos llegar a esa cabaña lo antes posible. –Completó el faraón.

Todos siguieron caminando y la nave ya los había dejado atrás, así que a pesar de ser un cansado viaje y muy largo, finalmente llegan a la cabaña.

¡Al fin! –Gritan Joey y Tristán corriendo hacia la entrada, la cual estaba cerrada, pero la llave se encontraba debajo de un escalón, así que abrieron y se encontraron con una hermosa cabaña también por dentro, era muy espaciosa, con hermosas decoraciones de madera, sillones que se veían muy cómodos, con una televisión que colgaba de la pared, una cocina enorme muy bien equipada para todo lo que quieran cocinar y una habitación en ese mismo piso, lleno de alimentos enlatados, cajas de galletas, botellas de agua y todo lo que necesitaban para poder comer durante un mes completo.

Wow, este lugar es increíble. –Dijo Tea.

Sí que Pegasus se lució. –Agregó Mai.

¡Yo escogeré mi habitación primero! –Gritaron Joey y Tristán de nuevo, como niños pequeños, subiendo las escaleras.

Bueno, creo que todos debemos hacerlo. –Dijo Yugi, subiendo también, con todos los demás detrás de él.

Al subir, notaron que había cinco habitaciones, así que dormirían en parejas y sobraría una habitación, pero para evitar desacuerdos, así lo harían.

Tea y Mai dormirían juntas, Joey con Tristán, Yugi con Atem y Marik con Ishizu.

Todos escogieron sus habitaciones y metieron sus cosas en cada una.

Yo no sé ustedes pero tengo mucha hambre muchachos, así que propongo que preparemos algo delicioso. –Opinó Joey.

Yo apoyo a este rubio. –Comentó Tristán apoyando a su amigo.

Yo les prepararé algo delicioso, pero necesitaré que ustedes dos me ayuden. – dijo refiriéndose a los dos amigos hambrientos.

Perfecto. –Contestaron ellos.

Mientras ellos tres preparaban algo para cenar, Atem y Tea se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para hablar un poco.

¿Te sientes muy cansada? –Le preguntó Atem a Tea.

Un poco ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo ella.

Bueno, yo me voy a ofrecer a vigilar esta noche que no pase nada extraño o si alguien se acerca, no sé si tú, pues quisieras acompañarme. –Dijo Atem sonrojado.

Me encantaría. –Le contestó Tea, sonriéndole al chico.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Marik le estaba contando a Yugi y Tristán, antiguas historias sobre Egipto, por lo que los chicos estaban muy concentrados escuchándolo, mientras que Ishizu fue a ayudar también a preparar la cena.

¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto termine? –Le preguntó Tea al faraón.

No lo sé, no puedo vivir abusando de la hospitalidad de Yugi y su abuelo, así que tendré que sobrevivir por mis propios medios. –Contestó el faraón.

Así que tendrás que trabajar. –Le comentó la chica.

Si con trabajar te refieres a hacer algo a cambio de "dinero" como ustedes lo llaman para vivir, entonces sí. –Le respondió él.

No sé cómo lo harás, apenas y conoces la palabra trabajar. –Dijo Tea riéndose del momento.

Bueno, tal vez podrías ayudarme. –Le contestó él acercándose a ella.

Puedo enseñarte lo que sé. –Dijo ella poniéndose roja y desviando la mirada.

¡Chicos, hora de cenar! –Gritó Mai.

Atem y Tea se separaron y Tea comenzó a poner la mesa, así que Atem le ayudó.

Todos cenaron hasta quedar satisfechos y se fueron a dormir, menos Atem, quien les dijo que él se quedaría a hacer guardia esa noche, mientras Tea se ofrecía también para ayudarlo.

Ambos se salieron y se sentaron en una barda que estaba a unos 10 metros de la cabaña, mirando a los al rededores en un principio, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

Oye ¿Quieres jugar a algo? –Le preguntó Tea a Atem.

¿A qué? –Preguntó él.

Te haré preguntas sobre tu vida en el pasado y tú tienes que contestar, entonces podrás hacerme preguntas sobre lo que tú quieras ¿Está bien? –Le propuso Tea al chico.

Me parece bien, pregunta. –Dijo Atem.

¿Extrañas estar en la época del antiguo Egipto? –Preguntó Tea.

Si, a veces lo extraño, recordar cómo era todo me gusta, sin embargo creo que hay cosas en esta época que podría descubrir que también me harán querer quedarme aquí hasta el final. –Contestó él.

¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de ser faraón? –Preguntó ahora la chica.

Me gustaba mucho salir a las calles y ver cómo era todo, si podía ayudaba a las personas si tenían hambre o si no tenían hogar, sin embargo lo que más me gustaba era poder defender a mi pueblo de los enemigos, con ayuda del duelo de monstruos antiguo. –Terminó de responder Atem.

¿Había alguna chica en tu vida, entonces? –Preguntó Tea, algo sonrojada.

Si… Bueno, era una chica con la que tenía que estar, no necesariamente yo la había escogido, se podría decir que la escogieron para mí desde que ella nació. –Contestó Atem.

Eso es extraño. –Le dijo Tea.

Sí, algo. –Dijo el faraón. –Yo quisiera preguntar algo, Tea. –Dijo después.

Si, pregunta. –Le respondió ella.

Tu…. –No terminó de decir ya que escucharon ruidos provenientes del bosque, se escuchaba un motor aproximándose, por lo que los chicos bajaron de donde estaban sentados.

Ve adentro de la cabaña y despierta a los demás, yo me encargaré de esto. –Le ordenó Atem a Tea.

No te puedes quedar solo. –Dijo ella asustada.

¡Ve! –Le gritó él, por lo que ella comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña pero vio unas luces ahora enfrente del faraón, era una camioneta todo terreno la que había llegado al lugar y estaba enfrente del chico que tanto le gustaba. Pero al detenerse a ver bien de quien se trataba, se regresó para confirmar que se trataba de Seto Kaiba. Regresó Tea con Atem.

Kaiba ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Atem sorprendido.

Eso no te importa, voy a recuperar esos artículos del milenio y podré hacerlo sin su ayuda. –Le contestó el empresario.

Mokuba bajó del auto y se paró junto a su hermano.

Esto no es un juego Kaiba, esas personas son peligrosas, no quieras hacer todo solo. –Argumentó el faraón.

Te demostraré que se puede. –Le contestó Kaiba retándolo.

Cuando Tea llega de nuevo a donde estaba Atem, Kaiba la mira para después mirar a quien él cree, es Yugi, ya que de noche no se distinguía bien el color de piel del chico.

Kaiba, no siempre tienes que comportarte duro con los demás, todos podemos ayudarnos, eso siempre será mucho mejor ¿No lo crees? –Le dijo la chica a Kaiba.

Deja de decir tonterías. –Le contestó Kaiba. –Ahora si me disculpan me quedaré en esta cabaña, dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la morada, con Mokuba siempre detrás suyo.

¿Deberíamos decirles a los demás? –Preguntó Tea.

No, dejémoslos dormir, mañana lo sabrán. –Le respondió el faraón.

Ambos chicos volvieron a tomar su lugar sentados en la barda, observando alrededor, ya no hablaron durante el resto de la noche.

En la mañana Atem y Tea dejaron sus lugares para ir a la cabaña y descansar un poco, mientras los demás se levantaban y vieron el auto que se encontraba estacionado afuera.

Antes de que Atem fuera a dormir algo, les explicó a los chicos, que Kaiba había llegado durante la noche y se quedaría en esa misma cabaña junto con Mokuba

¿Pero ese niño rico para que quiere los artículos? –Preguntó Joey molesto.

No lo sé Joey, deberías preguntárselo a él, mientras yo dormiré un poco. –Contestó el faraón.

¡Yugi! ¡Ya tengo señal! –Gritó Mai emocionada, ya que el al fin el chico podría hablarle a Ann y explicarle por qué no pudo ir a su obra.

Yugi tomó de inmediato el celular de Mai y llamó a la chica. Le explicó la razón por la cual no pudo ir, disfrazando un poco la parte de su amigo el faraón que venía de 5000 años atrás y los malvados que pretendían controlar los artículos para controlar el mundo.

¿Hola, Ann? Soy Yugi. –Dijo el chico.

Hola Yugi. –Dijo del otro lado de la línea la chica, muy seria.

Quería disculparme por no haber ido a tu obra, algo pasó y tuve que salir de la ciudad, después de explicarle todo, la chica dudó y al parecer pensó que el chico la estaba evitando.

Yugi, no es necesario que me mientas, no tienes que inventar que saliste de la ciudad. –Le dijo ella.

No te estoy mintiendo, y si quieres comprobarlo, podrías venir con nosotros. –Le dijo Yugi.

Mientras Yugi seguía hablado con Ann, Kaiba salió de la única recamara que seguía desocupada el día anterior.

Así que es cierto, niño rico, estás aquí. –Le dijo Joey a Kaiba.

Cállate perdedor, no molestes. –Le dijo Kaiba.

Mokuba salió después y saludo a todos muy feliz de verlos nuevamente.

Esa mañana Marik, Ishizu y Yugi, ubicaron en el mapa, la ubicación de esos hombres desconocidos, con instrucciones de Pegasus quien los llamó, pretendían prepararse para ir a vigilarlos más de cerca, estudiar en qué momento sería el mejor para entrar y recuperar los artículos.

Kaiba solo se la pasó dando vueltas afuera, como esperando algo.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, Tea salió de su habitación, ya había dormido un poco y había tomado una ducha.

Qué bueno que despertaste Tea. –Le dijo Yugi. –estamos ideando un plan para vigilar más de cerca a esos sujetos. –Completó.

Al mismo tiempo Atem también salió de su habitación.

Es excelente Yugi, me encantaría escuchar el plan. –Dijo Tea.

¡Tea! –Le gritó Kaiba desde afuera.

Tea lo miró sin hacer nada, hasta que él entró y le dijo que saliera de la cabaña. –ella obedeció y salió con él.

Atem solo los miró molesto y fue a escuchar el plan de los chicos.

¿Qué pasa Kaiba? –Preguntó ella molesta de como Kaiba la llamó.

Tengo pistas de esos sujetos y un mejor plan que ellos, pero necesito que me acompañes. –Le dijo Seto.

Pues entonces deberíamos decirles a ellos, entre más seamos, será más fácil. –Contestó ella.

Olvídalo. –Le dijo Kaiba molesto. –Solo estorbarían, además no quiero que nos sientan llegar si somos demasiadas personas. –Terminó de decir.

Está bien Kaiba, iré contigo. –Dijo ella.

Tea regresó a la cabaña para avisarle a sus amigos que iría tras unas pistas que descubrió Seto, que trataría de tardar lo menos posible y encontrar lo mejor que pudiera.

Al decir esto, Atem en ese momento se puso furioso y sus ojos se veían ahora más intensos que nunca, tenía una mirada que daba miedo y fue a su habitación.

Tea entendió que él se sintiera molesto, pero sentía que debía por alguna razón, ayudar a Kaiba, así que fue con él, quien ya la esperaba afuera de la cabaña.

Mientras Seto y Tea caminaban en el bosque, Tea pensó en preguntarle algo a Seto.

Kaiba ¿Por qué no sé casi nada sobre ti? –Preguntó ella.

Porque no quiero que sepas nada sobre mí. –Contestó el muy frio, como de costumbre.

Kaiba, si quieres que los demás te escuchen, debes abrirte un poco con ellos ¿No lo crees? –Le replicó ella.

Escucha Tea, vienes conmigo para ayudarme a atrapar a estos sujetos, no para que me cuestiones sobre mi vida ¿Entiendes? –Dijo él, haciendo que la chica asintiera y dejara de hablar mientras caminaban.

Es por mi pasado. –Dijo Kaiba después de 10 minutos. –Siempre evito a la gente lo más que puedo.

Tea se sorprendió de que Kaiba le dijera algo sobre su vida personal, y lo invitó a platicarle más.

Si quieres, yo podría escucharte, tal vez solo necesitas que alguien lo haga. –Dijo ella.

No creo que quieras hacerlo. –Contestó Kaiba, ahora su voz era normal, hablaba tranquilo, sin enojos, sin soberbia, parecía alguien totalmente diferente al Kaiba que todos conocían.

Ven, puedes contarme todo lo que desees, no te juzgaré en lo absoluto. –Dijo Tea mientras se sentaba en un tronco y Kaiba la seguía. Por alguna razón esta chica lograba lo que nunca nadie logró, hacer sentir a Seto que alguien se preocupaba por él y que sintiera ganas de estar con alguien, por un momento olvidó su enojo, sus preocupaciones, su ego y sobre todo su orgullo, para sentarse junto a ella.


	10. LA VIDA DE KAIBA

**Hola a todos, este capítulo le podrá gustar a algunos y tal vez a otros ¿no? Pero después** **de esto, la historia tomará un giro muy interesante, espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, leerlos me motiva para seguir escribiendo, enserio gracias.**

CAPITULO 15

LA VIDA DE KAIBA

Cuéntame todo lo que quieras Kaiba, yo sé escuchar a las personas. –Le dijo Tea tratando de generar confianza entre ellos.

Kaiba dudó por un momento, no sabía si debía hacerlo y si lo haría ¿Por dónde empezaría?

Bien, yo…. –Comenzó, sin embargo le costaba hacerlo, se notaba y Tea sabía que eso tal vez nunca había pasado ¿Quién se imaginaría al famoso joven empresario y de los mejores duelistas del mundo, Seto Kaiba, contándole su vida a una chica común como ella?

Cuando era un niño mis padres murieron, Mokuba apenas y los conoció, éramos la familia perfecta, antes de que naciera Mokuba mis padres me adoraban, siempre salíamos a divertirnos, íbamos a parques de diversiones, a obras, al cine, a los parques y al salir del colegio mi madre siempre iba por mí, después íbamos por mi padre a su trabajo y comíamos todos juntos, creo que fue la etapa de mi vida donde fui más feliz. –Kaiba se notaba con la mirada perdida mientras contaba esto, Tea no quería interrumpirlo así que solo dejó que él se tomara su tiempo y después continuara.

Cuando nació Mokuba, implicaban más gastos en mi familia, así que veía menos a mi padre, pero me gustaba cuidar de mi hermano, mi madre me explicó que yo debía protegerlo cuando estuviéramos más grandes, ya que yo era el mayor, así lo hacía y cuando comenzó a caminar yo jugaba con él. –Kaiba hizo otra pausa y después continuó.

Después de un tiempo hubo una crisis de dinero en mi familia, ya no había salidas, no había cine y ya no había juguetes nuevos, eso no me molestaba, aun podía jugar con mi hermano, sin embargo muchas veces escuché discutir a mis padres sobre como pagarían la escuela ahora de Mokuba y mía. –Ahora Seto había puesto la mirada en Tea, sin embargo a los tres segundos la desvió de nuevo.

Mi madre consiguió un trabajo y nos dejaba al cuidado de una vecina, pero cierto día la vecina recibió una llamada que la alteró mucho, nosotros no entendíamos que pasaba, pero tuve que entender que esa mañana cuando mi madre nos dejó con la vecina, ya que eran vacaciones, fue la última vez que la vi. Ella y mi padre habían ahorrado durante meses para comprarnos a Mokuba y a mí un tablero de ajedrez y un paquete para cada uno del duelo de monstruos, cuando venían de regreso a casa, un autobús de pasajeros se estampó de frente con ellos y murieron. –Kaiba guardó silencio de nuevo, Tea estaba callada, sorprendida de la historia de Kaiba pero no sabía que decirle, no creyó que alguna frase en ese momento sería la mejor, solo lo miró y espero que él continuara.

Después de eso, la vecina no se podría hacer cargo de nosotros y al no tener más familia, fuimos llevados a un orfanato, que desde el comienzo fue difícil pero más para Mokuba, él aún era muy pequeño, más que nadie necesitaba a sus padres, pero yo procuraba mantenerlo feliz con el pasar de los días, lo protegía de los demás niños que se metían con él y mientras él tomaba siestas yo practicaba en el ajedrez que nos habían comprado mis padres, el día de su accidente lo traían en la cajuela del auto, por lo que permaneció intacto y me di cuenta de que era bueno en eso, podía ganarle a todos los niño del lugar, a los más grandes e incluso a algunos educadores que me retaban. –Kaiba ya se veía con una mirada menos perdida, al parecer lo de sus padres fue lo que más le había dolido, pero al terminar de contar esa parte, su mirada mejoró.

Así es como venciste a tu padrastro Gozaburo ¿cierto? –Preguntó Tea, al fin hablando.

Si, lo vencí en un juego de ajedrez y cumplió su palabra de adoptarnos a Mokuba y a mí. –Le contestó Kaiba.

Pero todo mejoró cuando vivían con él, ya no les faltaba nada. –Le dijo Tea, tratando de que Seto se sintiera mejor.

Realmente se podría decir que no mejoró ni empeoró, ya no nos faltaba nada material, pero nadie cuidaba de nosotros, todos los días comíamos solos Mokuba y yo, nadie estaba con nosotros, podíamos tener todos los juguetes que quisiéramos, pero no salíamos a usarlos. Incluso después todo empeoró para mí, ya que Gozaburo entendió que podía serle útil y me mantenía estudiando todo el día, todos los días, ya no dormía bien y no hacía otra cosa que estar pegado a los libros y a los profesores más exigentes del país, Mokuba ahora también se sentía más solo que nunca y lo demás ya lo sabes, tuve que crecer mentalmente para depender únicamente de mí mismo, entendí que no podía confiar en nadie más que no fuera en mí, aprendí a que las personas solo te estorban y no debes dejar que tus emociones dependan de cosas tan tontas como esas. –Dijo Kaiba ahora cambiando su tono de voz, parecía más serio.

Pero no todo en la vida es así Kaiba, si no permites que las personas se acerquen a ti. Nunca tendrás amigos y sin amigos ¿Qué es la vida? –Le dijo Tea.

No los necesitas, la gente solo terminará decepcionándote de alguna forma. –Replicó Kaiba.

No todas las personas Kaiba, míranos a nosotros, cuando alguno necesita ayuda, siempre estamos todos los demás para sostenerlo, para ayudarlo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, porque cuando de verdad te importa alguien, harías lo que fuera por esa persona. . –Le explicó Tea, mirándolo a los ojos

A veces me dan náuseas de verlos. –Le dijo Kaiba.

Oye, sé un poco más considerado, además, he visto como tratas a Mokuba y sé que detrás de esa máscara de chico rudo sin sentimientos, hay una persona sensible que busca sentir que alguien se preocupa por él. –Dijo Tea y calló un momento para después seguir. –Y si es así, a mí me gustaría ser esa persona que puedes llamar amiga, que se preocupar por ti y que te apoyaría en todo. –Terminó de decirle Tea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kaiba se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, nadie le había dicho algo así antes, además de Mokuba, no había ningún otra persona en el mundo que se preocupara por él ni por lo que le pasara.

Pero… -Dudó Kaiba. – ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó.

Yo sé que tu vida fue muy difícil Kaiba, y haz hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance para cuidar de tu hermano y que él se sienta feliz, además Mokuba es un niño muy feliz, él te ve como su héroe porque te admira, te lo has ganado y eso quiere decir que eres una gran persona, Seto. –Le dijo Tea, pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de éste, ya que al igual que todos, solo le decía Kaiba, pero sintió que sería un buen momento para llamarlo por su nombre.

Me llamaste Seto. –Dijo el chico confundido.

¿Te molesta que lo haga? –Preguntó Tea avergonzada.

No, me pareció extraño, eso es todo. –Le contestó Kaiba.

Bueno, ahora sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, Seto. –Tea se lo dijo al chico, regalándole una sonrisa, acto seguido se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

Kaiba se puso muy rojo por la situación, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, nadie además de Mokuba lo había hecho en años, tal vez desde que sus padres vivían. Se sintió bien, por lo que le correspondió el abrazo a la chica.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña**

Faraón ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Tristán a Atem, al verlo sentado en el sofá, parecía estar molesto.

No. –Le respondió fríamente Atem.

Nuestro amigo está celoso porque Tea se fue con el odioso de Kaiba ¿No es así? –Dijo Joey, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

No te preocupes Atem, estoy seguro de que Tea está enamorada de ti, además Kaiba no siente nada por nadie, no debes de preocuparte. –Dijo Yugi, tratando de hacer que su amigo quitara esa cara furiosa que tenía.

Por cierto Yugi ¿Invitaste a Ann a venir? –Le preguntó Mai al chico.

Si lo hice, dijo que no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo, pero si es así, mañana la tendremos aquí al anochecer. –Respondió Yugi.

¿Pero cómo llegará hasta aquí, viejo? –Le preguntó Joey.

Tienes razón, olvidé que hay que caminar cuatro horas para llegar a este lugar. –Dijo Yugi desanimado.

O tener una camioneta como la de Kaiba. –Dijo Tristán.

Podemos tomarla prestada y acompañarte por esa chica. –Dijo Joey.

No sé, dudo mucho que Kaiba acepte. –Les dijo Yugi a sus amigos.

Cuenten con ello. –Se metió Mokuba al escuchar la plática de los chicos. –Ustedes pueden tomarla, yo me encargaré de que mi hermano ni lo note. –Terminó de decir.

Wow, muchas gracias Mokuba. –Le agradeció Yugi al pequeño.

No es nada. –Dijo él, sonriendo.

Atem seguía sentado en el sofá, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

 **De nuevo en el bosque con Tea y Kaiba**

Tea se alejó un poco del chico después de abrazarlo, pero éste tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo acercó hacia él, besándola.

Tea en ese momento se sintió confundida, pero por alguna razón correspondió el beso de Kaiba y él por su parte sintió una explosión en su estómago, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, pero debía ser una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida.

Después de algunos segundos, Tea se separa de Kaiba y se pone de pie. Seto hace lo mismo y ella comienza a caminar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le pregunta Kaiba a Tea.

Kaiba, yo no creo que esto esté bien, mira yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y no… -Dijo Tea, pero fue interrumpida por Seto.

¿Te refieres al perdedor de Yugi 2? –Preguntó Kaiba, de nuevo con su tono de voz normal, molesto.

Él no es Yugi 2, Kaiba, se llama Atem. –Le respondió Tea, defendiendo al chico. –Y sí, estoy enamorada de él. –Terminó de decir Tea, ahora molesta por el comentario de Kaiba.

Cómo sea, pero si estuvieras tan enamorada de él como dices ¿Por qué me besaste a mí también? Porque yo inicié ese beso, pero tú también lo seguiste. –Le dijo Kaiba.

Tea se quedó callada, no supo que decir, Kaiba tenía razón ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Acaso sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia él también?

No Kaiba, yo no podría sentir algo más que amistad por ti, lo siento. –Le dijo Tea.

No te creo. –Le respondió Kaiba.

Además ahora me siento muy confundida, está Yugi, está Atem y estás ahora tú, esto es demasiado. –Dijo Tea cuando unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. –Quiero regresar a la cabaña. –Dijo caminando en dirección al lugar.

Iré contigo, podrías perderte. –Le dijo Kaiba.

Olvídalo, puedo llegar sola, además hay cosas que quiero pensar en el camino. –Dijo Tea, para evitar que Seto se fuera con ella.

La chica caminó alrededor de 25 minutos hacia la cabaña y al llegar vio afuera a Mokuba, Joey y Tristán armando una especie de lanza, parecía que se divertían.

Los saludó y después entró a la cabaña donde se encontraba Yugi escribiendo un texto en el teléfono, Mai no estaba, Marik e Ishizu parecían leer un extraño libro y Atem se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones sobre el mapa en un cuaderno.

Tea se acerca a Atem y se sienta junto a él, lo ve muy concentrado en lo que hace.

Hola ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Preguntó Tea.

Anoto las posibles rutas hacia donde se encuentran esos sujetos y las formas más fáciles de llegar, vías de escape y lugares para escondernos de acuerdo a lo que puedo ver en el mapa, pero necesito ir a conocer más el lugar, para estar seguro. –Contestó Atem sin siquiera mirarla.

Vaya, al parecer eres el único aquí que está trabajando. –Le dijo Tea, sorprendida de la respuesta del chico.

Atem la volteó a ver con cara de sorpresa. –Creí que tú y Kaiba irían en busca de pistas o algo así, pero no fue así ¿Cierto? –Preguntó el faraón.

Tea se puso muy roja, no sabía que contestar a eso y se congeló por un momento.

No, si fuimos a buscar pistas, bueno eso creí yo, pero Kaiba… -Dijo Tea, antes de ser interrumpida por Atem.

Kaiba qué... –Preguntó Atem, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Tea dudó por un momento y luego respondió. – Kaiba quería desahogarse y me contó muchas cosas de su vida, así que lo escuché, por eso no buscamos pistas. –Dijo Tea, algo nerviosa.

Entiendo, bueno yo iré a hablar con Yugi. –Dijo finalmente Atem, levantándose y retirándose de ahí.

Tea estaba muy confundida, pero a la vez estaba segura de estar enamorada de Atem, pero entonces ¿Qué sentimiento es el que tenía por Kaiba?

Esa misma noche Mai y Joey propusieron que antes de empezar a vigilar de cerca a los sujetos, pasarían un día completo en el lago, divirtiéndose un poco, ya que después de eso, las cosas serían más complicadas y todos aceptaron, a excepción de Kaiba que ni siquiera estuvo presente en la propuesta.

¡Wow! Esa es una excelente idea. –Dijo Mokuba, quien a diferencia de su hermano, estaba ahí.

Claro, fue mi idea. –Dijo Joey, presumiendo.

Tea volteó a ver a Atem, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Yugi, poniendo atención a lo que todos decían, pero no la miraba a ella.

Ishizu se acercó a Tea y la chica lo notó al verla de reojo.

Algo te preocupa ¿No es así? –Le preguntó Ishizu a Tea así que ésta se sonrojó y asintió.

Yo nunca vi en ningún recuerdo de mi faraón ni predicciones con mi collar del milenio, alguna ocasión que él estuviera enamorado, pero al verlo cerca de ti, pude notarlo de inmediato, ustedes están enamorados y eso se nota. –Le dijo Ishizu. –Deben luchar siempre por estar juntos, ya que es lo que lo trajo de regreso a esta época. –Dijo para después irse sin que la chica pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Esa noche Tea se fue a dormir con la cabeza llena de cosas que pensar y tendría que poner todo en claro, lo más rápido posible.


	11. LA VIDA EN EL BOSQUE

**Les dejo el capitulo 16, espero que les guste :D y muchas gracias a Tea Mutou por sus Reviews**

CAPITULO 16

VIVIENDO EN EL BOSQUE

Mokuba fue el primero en levantarse, encargándose de ir despertando a todos, tocando la puerta de sus habitaciones, vaya que estaba emocionado por ir al lago.

Mokuba, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, tienes una piscina enorme en casa y nunca la usas. –Lo regañó Kaiba.

Pero es una piscina aburrida, sin nadie para compartirla, aquí será un lago en un bosque y con muchos amigos. –Le dijo Mokuba sonriendo. –Además si vas a ir con nosotros ¿Cierto? –Preguntó el chico.

No lo sé, esos tontos y yo no nos llevamos bien. –Le respondió Kaiba.

Vamos, Seto, además si vas. –El chico de pronto bajó la voz. –Podrías ver a Tea en bikini. –Dijo con una mirada pícara.

Kaiba se sonrojó de inmediato y miró a su hermano. – Eso me tiene sin cuidado. –Dijo por fin Kaiba.

Claro hermano, como digas, pero yo me he dado cuenta como la miras y sé que te gusta. –Dijo el pequeño para después marcharse y seguir con su labor de despertar a todos.

Tea y Mai salen de su habitación, Atem sale al mismo tiempo y logra ver a Tea, se ve hermosa incluso recién levantada, con su pijama y cabello desarreglado, Tea lo voltea a ver a él y éste desvía la mirada para volver a su habitación.

Mai regresa a su habitación y Tea la sigue, ambas chicas sacan su ropa para saber lo que se pondrán y Mai decide prestarle a Tea un traje de baño nuevo que cree que se le verá hermoso.

Pero Mai, ni siquiera los has usado tú, además creo que te quedaría mucho mejor que a mí. –Le dijo Tea sonrojada.

Claro que no, te lucirá muy bien, además yo tengo este. –Explicó la chica rubia mostrándole un bikini rosa que también era hermoso.

Bueno, no sé. –Dijo Tea.

No aceptaré un no por respuesta linda, te lo pondrás. –Ordenó Mai.

En 30 minutos ya todos estaban listos y fueron saliendo de la cabaña con mochilas, toallas y claro no podía faltar la comida.

Oye Yugi. –Le habló Mokuba al chico.

¿Si? –Le respondió Yugi.

¿No irás por Ann? –Le preguntó Mokuba.

No, creo que se le complicó salir de su casa, pero tal vez pueda ser otro día, muchas gracias Mokuba. –Le agradeció Yugi al pequeño.

No hay de qué. –Dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa.

Los chicos comienzan a caminar hacia el lago, mientras van bromeando, Joey dice que enseñará a nadar a Yugi, Tristán dice que los dos se ahogarían y al final Joey termina persiguiendo a Tristán para golpearlo, mientras todos los demás tenían un ataque de risa.

Oye Mokuba ¿Y el alzado de tu hermano no vendrá? Digo con todo respeto –Preguntó Mai.

Dijo que vendría, tal vez llegue allá, ya sabes, no se lleva bien con los demás. –Contestó Mokuba.

Entiendo. –Dijo Mai.

Atem caminaba junto a Yugi y Joey, ahora tranquilos, mientras que delante de ellos caminaban Tea e Ishizu. Por alguna razón Atem iba observando a Tea mientras caminaba, todo en ella le gustaba, incluso su forma de caminar.

Oye viejo, sé más discreto. –Le dijo Joey, burlándose.

¿A qué te refieres Joey? –Le preguntó Atem.

Yo sé que te gusta Tea, pero no por eso debes ir viendo su trasero mientras camina. –Le respondió Joey mientras se reía.

Atem se puso muy rojo al escuchar eso y lo negó.

¡Yo no estoy viendo su trasero Joey! –Le gritó el faraón, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

¿Qué estás haciendo qué? –Preguntó Tea furiosa.

No no, te juro que yo no estaba viendo nada. –Se explicó Atem nervioso y sonrojado.

No lo niegues hermano. –Dijo Tristán.

Eres asqueroso, como todos los hombres. –Le dijo Tea furiosa mientras se volteaba y seguía su camino.

¡Joey, eres un mentiroso! –Le gritó Atem furioso al chico rubio.

Yugi miró desaprobatoriamente a Joey y siguió caminando.

¿Qué? Era una simple broma. –Dijo Joey, para defenderse.

Al llegar al lago, Mokuba fue el primero en dejar sus cosas y correr a aventarse al agua.

¡Oye Mokuba, espera un poco! –Le gritó Tristán, corriendo tras él.

Mai, Tea e Ishizu se sentaron debajo de un árbol, colocaron unas cobijas para más comodidad y Mai se quitó la ropa de encima para dejar al descubierto su traje de baño.

¿Entrarás al agua ahora mismo? –Le preguntó Tea.

Sí, creo que sí. –Respondió Mai yendo hacia el agua.

Joey se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Mai, se veía muy sexy con ese bikini.

Ishizu, por su parte decide recostarse y leer un poco antes de entrar al agua.

Tea decide sentarse en la orilla del lago y observar a Mokuba nadando y jugando con el agua.

Atem se sienta a un lado de ella y la mira, entonces se disculpa.

Oye Tea, lo siento, yo de verdad no te estaba observando de esa forma, Joey es un… -No terminó la frase.

¿Un tonto? –Preguntó Tea, sonriendo.

Iba a decir un idiota, pero un tonto está bien. –Le respondió Atem también sonriendo.

En ese momento iba llegando Kaiba, ya que le había prometido a Mokuba que iría.

¡Hermano, si viniste! –Gritó Mokuba feliz de verlo.

Atem lo miró y después volteó a ver a Tea, quien ni siquiera se giró un poco para ver a Kaiba, eso puso feliz a Atem.

¿Crees que esto sea difícil, Atem? –Preguntó Tea, mientras miraba el agua.

Sin duda, lo será, pero entre todos nos apoyaremos. –Le respondió Atem, recargando su mano en la orilla del agua, junto a la de Tea.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó, acercando también su mano un poco más a la del faraón. Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto y decidió intervenir. Se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su traje de baño y su abdomen envidiable, para ir al agua y zambullirse.

Tea miró a Kaiba solo por unos minutos, pero no pudo evitar ver nuevamente ese abdomen bien trabajado.

Atem al notarlo, se molestó, así que no podía quedarse atrás y decidió actuar también.

¿Quieres entrar al agua? –La invitó Atem.

Sí, hay que divertirnos un poco. –Le contestó ella.

Excelente. –Dijo Atem levantándose y quitándose al igual que Kaiba, la ropa que tenía encima y solo dejar el traje de baño, que eran shorts para el agua.

Tea no tuvo más que voltear hacia otro lado, ya que esa era una situación que la ponía incomoda, pero vaya que Atem tenía también lo suyo, al igual que Kaiba.

Yo iré a ese árbol y vuelvo. –Dijo Tea, ya que no quería quitarse la ropa que tenía encima, delante de Atem.

Claro, te espero dentro del agua. –Le dijo él.

No tardaré. –Dijo Tea, yéndose hacia el árbol.

Atem se metió al agua y observó a Kaiba con Mokuba, fuera del alcance de Tea.

En ese momento regresó Tea, con el bikini que le había prestado Mai, lo lucía mucho y se veía muy bien con el.

Atem la miró y se quedó sorprendido, con la boca abierta, mientras que Kaiba a lo lejos, se quedó igual, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de cómo se veía Tea y Atem sintió como algo extraño en su estómago.

¡Atem, viejo, ven a lazarte con nosotros! –Le gritó Joey a lo lejos, ya que él, Mai, Yugi, Marik y Tristán estaban lanzándose al agua, salían y volvían a lanzarse.

Atem sintió que no debía salir del agua, ya que algo extraño pasaba con su cuerpo.

¡Gracias, aquí estoy bien! –Les contestó Atem.

Tea llegó hasta él y lo invitó a que fueran con los demás chicos, ya que se veía muy divertido.

Adelántate, enseguida voy. –Le contestó Atem.

Tea salió del agua y fue con los demás para lanzarse al agua.

Después de algunos minutos, Atem también salió del agua y se dirigió con sus amigos para lanzarse como todos.

¿Estabas disfrutando de la vista, hermano? –Le preguntó Joey, pícaramente.

Atem se sonrojó demasiado y se miró a sí mismo, pero estaba todo en orden.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta? –Le preguntó Atem en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

Viejo, no quisiste salir del agua cuando te invitamos y eso fue justo cuando viste a Tea con su sensual bikini. –Le respondió Joey, también en voz baja. –Yo te entiendo, lo he pasado, hermano, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. –Terminó de decirle Joey.

Atem aun sonrojado le dio una palmada en la espalda a Joey y se dirigió a lanzarse al agua.

¿Qué debo hacer? –Preguntó Atem, confundido.

Solo debes tomar vuelo, corres un poco para eso y te lanzas, tal vez después hasta lo hagas de alguna forma en especial. –Le explicó Yugi.

No tiene mucha ciencia. –Dijo Atem.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Lanzarte de una montaña o algo así? –Le dijo Tristán sarcásticamente-

Eso sería una buena idea. –Contestó Atem.

Chicos, mientras ustedes conversan Tea y yo nos lanzaremos. –Dijo Mai, mientras tomaban vuelo ambas y corrían para lanzarse al agua.

Oye Atem, ten más cuidado con tus accidentes. –Le dijo Yugi al faraón en cuanto las chicas se lanzaron.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú también lo sabes? –Preguntó Atem sorprendido, mientras las chicas salían del agua para tomar aire.

¡Miren chicas, allá hay un pez enorme! –Dijo Joey, para distraer a Mai y Tea.

Todos nos dimos cuenta, a todos nos pasa. –Le dijo Tristán a Atem.

Atem estaba más rojo que nunca y se quedó helado.

Vamos, viejo, lánzate ya. –Le dijo Joey.

Atem ya no lo pensó y corrió hacia el agua.

Hay que enseñarle del autocontrol a nuestro amigo. –Dijo Tristán riendo.

Si, te apuesto que hace más de 5000 años, esto no le pasaba. –Contestó Yugi y los cuatro comenzaron a reír, incluso Marik, quien no había dicho nada.

¿De qué hablan chicos? –Preguntó Tea cuando ella y Mai volvían al salir del agua.

Nada, chicas, chistes entre hombres. –Respondió Tristán.

Deben de estar hablando de mocos o algo así Tea, ignóralos. –Le dijo Mai a la chica.

Atem al estar en el agua, prefirió nadar un rato, así que les dijo a los chicos que se quedaría dentro del agua para nada, porque tenía ganas de hacerlo.

¡Chicos, me quedaré en el agua! ¡Solo quiero nadar, no se confundan! –Les gritó Atem a sus amigos.

¡Seguro, amigo! –Le respondió Joey riendo.

Enserio andan muy raros ustedes hoy. –Les dijo Tea, confundida.

Ignóranos Tea. –Le respondió Tristán.

Tea decidió entrar al agua y platicar un poco con Atem, así que fue con él.

¿Buscas algo en el agua? –Le preguntó Tea al faraón, cuando lo vio sacar la cabeza del agua a tomar aire.

No, solo me gusta nadar. –Le respondió el chico.

Está bien, sigue nadando. –Le dijo Tea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

O podríamos nadar juntos si quieres. –Le dijo Atem.

Eso me encantaría. –Le respondió Tea, mirándolo aun con su sonrisa.

Cuando ambos se zambullirían en el agua, llego Kaiba.

Tea tengo todo un equipo de buceo profesional, si quieres puedes probártelo y nadar mucho más cómoda. –Le dijo Kaiba sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la presencia de Atem.

No creo que sea necesario Kaiba, preferiría nadar así. –Le contestó la chica.

Podrías ver muchos peces e incluso ir más profundo sin ningún problema, es una sensación sumamente diferente a solo nadar así. –Le explicó Kaiba.

De verdad yo no creo que sea necesario. –Dijo Tea.

Ella no necesita de tu equipo Kaiba, ahora si nos disculpas, nosotros estábamos a punto de nadar. –Dijo Atem, interviniendo.

¿A ti quien te preguntó, perdedor? –Le dijo Kaiba -molesto.

Ella lo acaba de decir y si no te parece, puedes irte de aquí, nadie te invitó. –Dijo Atem, de forma retadora.

¿Acaso quieres pelear, imbécil? –Dijo Kaiba ahora mucho más molesto.

¡Chicos! Dejen de comportarse como niños, Kaiba, no quiero tu equipo de buceo y Atem, si quieres que te acompañe a nadar, compórtate por favor. –Les dijo Tea a ambos chicos, enojada.

Atem asintió y le tendió su mano a Tea.

Lo siento, Tea ¿Vamos? –Dijo Atem, ahora más calmado.

Tea estaba a punto de tomar la mano del chico cuando Kaiba los interrumpió.

Dime Atem, sinceramente ¿Qué buscas con Tea? –Preguntó Kaiba, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos.

Eso no te incumbe a ti Kaiba. –Contestó Atem, serio.

Porque si no es nada serio, entonces quítate del camino. –Le dijo Kaiba, de nuevo molesto.

Tú no sabes nada Kaiba, lo que yo quiera con Tea es cosa mía y de ella. –Dijo Atem, alzando un poco la voz de nuevo.

Los chicos a lo lejos vieron que algo pasaba con los tres que estaban dentro del lago, pero no quisieron entrometerse.

¿Acaso no te dijo que nos besamos, tonto? –Le preguntó Kaiba con una enorme sonrisa al faraón.

Atem se congeló y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿De verdad Tea besó a Kaiba?

¡Kaiba! ¡Tú no tendrías por qué haber dicho eso! –Dijo Tea muy molesta y se giró para ver a Atem, quien seguía sin mirarlos ni moverse, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Entonces es verdad, se besaron y Tea trató de ocultármelo. –Comenzó a pensar Atem, poniéndose furioso. – ¿Por qué entonces me besó a mí también? ¿A qué está jugando? –Pensaba y pensaba Atem, sin decir palabra alguna.

Atem siguió sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y salió del agua.

¡Atem, espera! –Le gritó Tea y lo alcanzó pero al tomar su hombro, éste se quitó y la miró.

Espero que se diviertan, Tea. –Le dijo Atem, con la mirada más fría y sin sentimiento alguno en el rostro del chico.

Atem siguió su camino, fue por su ropa y se regresó a la cabaña. Tea se quedó mirándolo con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.


	12. VIGILANCIA

**Tea Mutou, tú siempre me comentas, gracias :D les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **No se asusten, Podría quedarse con Kaiba...Pero podría que no, ya saben, todo puede pasar.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

VIGILANCIA

Esa noche, después de que todos disfrutaran de su día en el lago, llegaron agotados a la cabaña y Yugi subió a su habitación, creyó que Atem estaría ahí.

¿Atem? -Preguntó antes de entrar, pero como no le respondió, abrió la puerta y entró.

Efectivamente Atem estaba ahí, sentado en una silla recargado en el escritorio, dibujando algo.

¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Yugi.

Si lo dices por lo de hoy en el lado, sí, estoy bien. –Le respondió Atem, sin mirarlo, muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó Yugi, lleno de curiosidad.

Estoy dibujando la ruta que tomaremos mañana, como nos dividiremos y exactamente todo lo que haremos para llegar al escondite, observar lo que hacen y si es posible, entrar para buscar donde resguardan los artículos. –Describió Atem perfectamente.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –Preguntó Yugi.

Toma el mapa y busca una ruta cerca del lago, en caso de que tengamos que huir, algo perfecto para esconderse. –Le ordenó Atem.

A la orden. –Dijo Yugi, tomando el mapa.

¿No tienes hambre Atem? –Preguntó Yugi.

No, si quieres cenar, ve, así también les puedes explicar a todos el plan, ya te lo expliqué yo a ti. –Le contestó Atem.

Está bien, te traeré algo de igual forma. –Le contestó Yugi, sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

Yugi bajó a la cocina y se encontró a sus amigos preparando la cena.

Justo a tiempo Yugi, casi es hora de cenar, preparamos algo delicioso ¿Por qué no le dices a Atem que baje? –Le comentó Mai al chico.

Atem dice que no tiene hambre y está muy concentrado en el plan y las rutas que tomaremos mañana, así que pensé que podía yo subirle algo de comida. –Dijo Yugi

Tea no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto ¿Acaso Atem no quería bajar a cenar por su culpa?

Bueno, parece que trabaja mucho ese hombre. –Dijo Mai.

Así es nuestro amigo el faraón. –Se metió Tristán en la conversación.

Oigan ¿Dónde está Kaiba? –Preguntó Yugi. –Después de cenar quiero explicarles el plan. –Terminó de decir.

Cuando llegamos del lago, dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara y se metió a la habitación. –Explicó Mokuba.

Ni hablar. –Dijo Yugi.

Mai les sirvió a todos y Joey le ayudó, así que Yugi antes de sentarse a cenar, tomó un plato y se lo llevó a Atem.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a su amigo dormido con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y un lápiz en la mano, al parecer estaba muy cansado, así que Yugi decidió dejarle el plato a un lado, tal vez el rico olor lo despertaría.

Al bajar, ya todos estaban sentados pero aún no comenzaban, lo estaban esperando.

¿Y bien? ¿Cenará allá? –Preguntó Mai.

No sé si cenará, al entrar lo encontré dormido y solo le dejé la comida a un lado, espero que despierte y la vea. –Les explicó Yugi.

Tea sintió mucha ternura al escuchar eso, Atem se había quedado dormido después de tanto trabajar.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Tristán y Mokuba recogieron los platos y Tea con ayuda de Yugi, limpiaron la mesa.

Bueno chicos, el plan es muy sencillo. –Comenzó a explicar el muchacho. –Mai e Ishizu se quedarán aquí por si necesitamos volver, estén preparadas para una huida o como refuerzos, así que nos comunicaremos con radios. Todos los demás iremos al lugar con mucha precaución y Marik, Mokuba y yo nos quedaremos afuera a vigilar y tomar notas sobre lo que esos sujetos hacen, por donde entran, por donde salen y que armas llevan consigo, mientras Atem, Joey, Tristán, Tea y Kaiba, entrarán por un túnel que se encuentra escondido y los llevará dentro del lugar. –Le explicó el chico, deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire.

Pero Yugi, es muy peligroso que ellos entren, apenas el primer día de observarlos, no sabemos lo que pueda pasarles. –Dijo Mai preocupada.

El faraón está convencido de que es lo mejor y tendrán mucho cuidado. –Le contestó Yugi.

¿Por qué Tea debe entrar? Eso es peligroso para ella. –Dijo Kaiba molesto, mientras llegaba a donde estaban todos.

Atem diseñó ese plan para que todos estemos a salvo. Si aquí se quedan Ishizu y Mai, en caso de que alguien nos encuentre o las encuentre a ellas, Ishizu podrá proteger a Mai. Afuera del escondite, Marik y yo podríamos proteger a Mokuba y finalmente dentro, tú, Joey, Tristán y Atem serían capaces de proteger a Tea, en todos los casos hay una persona con un artículo del milenio que los puede ayudar. –Terminó de explicar Yugi.

Eso es absurdo. –Dijo Kaiba.

Si el plan del faraón no te parece, puedes desistir, niño rico. –Le contestó Joey, molesto.

Como sea, espero que no arruinen todo. –Dijo Kaiba antes de marcharse.

Mokuba fue tras él y subieron a su habitación.

¿Tú crees que de verdad sea peligroso, Yugi? –Preguntó Joey.

Yo confío plenamente en Atem, Joey, sé que él sabe lo que hace. –Le contestó Yugi con una sonrisa.

Yo también confío en Atem. –Dijo Tea, muy segura.

Los chicos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, preparándose para el siguiente día.

Yugi al entrar a su habitación se encontró con el plato sin comida y Atem durmiendo en su cama, Yugi sonrió, se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, para dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente, Atem se despertó muy temprano y tomó una ducha para relajarse antes de partir al escondite. Yugi se despertó al escuchar el agua en el baño y esperó para también tomar una ducha rápida.

Los demás comenzaron a despertar también y algunos comenzaron a meter cosas que creían necesarias en unas mochilas para llevarlas consigo.

Atem salió del baño y entró Yugi, después el faraón tomó el mapa original, las rutas que él había dibujado y los metió en una mochila, también metió 2 linternas, 3 binoculares una navaja y un cuchillo; se colgó la mochila en la espalda y tomó varios radios que llevaba en la mano.

Al bajar, se encontró con Joey, Tristán, Mai y Tea ya listos, así que los saludó en general y le entregó un radio a Mai, después llegaron Marik e Ishizu, le entregó otro radio a Marik y él conservó otros dos.

Yugi bajó a los 5 minutos y detrás de él venían Kaiba y Mokuba.

¿Están listos? –Les preguntó Atem a todos.

¡Si! –Gritaron todos a excepción de Kaiba.

Mai e Ishizu se despidieron de ellos en la puerta, mientras los veían partir, deseándoles mucha suerte.

Atem durante el camino les iba explicando los trazos que él había hecho, diciéndoles cuales eran las rutas que tomarían y las posibles vías de escape.

Sigo pensando que esto es tonto, deberíamos separarnos. –Dijo Kaiba.

Y lo haremos Kaiba, al llegar, si nos separamos ahora solo nos pondríamos en peligro. –Le respondió Atem, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de ira.

Todos siguieron caminando por unas horas más, callados, ya que temían que al irse acercando, los descubrieran.

Al llegar a unos 100 metros del escondite, todos se agacharon y fueron acercándose más, hasta llegar a un punto donde había demasiados árboles que cubrirían perfectamente a los tres que se quedarían y también les daba una muy buena vista del lugar.

Recuerden que en caso de cualquier peligro, deben avisarnos de inmediato, Mokuba, no te separes de ellos y sean muy discretos, no deben descubrirnos. –Les dijo Atem en voz baja.

Mokuba, si estás en peligro vendré inmediatamente. –Le dijo Kaiba a su hermano mejor.

Lo sé, Seto, gracias. –Le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Es hora de irnos, entraremos por el túnel que está a 250 metros por aquel lado. –Dijo Atem, señalando al otro lado de donde se encontraban. –Si no volvemos y no respondemos el radio en 5 horas, vayan por las chicas y escóndanse. –Les dijo Atem.

Eso no pasará, estarán bien. –Les dijo Yugi, siendo positivo.

Claro. –Respondió Atem y se despidió de su amigo.

Los cuatro chicos y Tea comenzaron a caminar hacia el túnel, Tea siempre en medio de los cuatro.

Al llegar a la entrada del túnel, Atem se quitó la mochila y les explicó a los demás.

Este túnel es muy pequeño, debemos cruzarlo agachados de rodillas y manos; Yo entraré primero, después Joey, Tea seguida de nosotros y al final Tristán y Kaiba.

Pero antes de que ustedes entren, yo lo haré solo y esperarán mi señal de que es seguro para entrar.

Ni loco, viejo, si tú entras a ese túnel, yo entraré contigo, sea peligroso o no. –Le dijo Joey.

Gracias, Joey. –Le dijo Atem, introduciéndose en ese momento al túnel, con el chico rubio detrás de él.

Tristán, Tea y Kaiba estaban esperando la señal, cuando escucharon ruidos extraños de pasos que se acercaban, así que no lo pensaron y entraron rápidamente al túnel.

Al llegar Atem, miró hacia todos lados, era un lugar grande, vacío y solo, con una puerta cerrada, así que cuando estaba a punto de decirle a sus amigos que entraran, Joey llegó tras él y después los otros tres chicos.

Lo sentimos, escuchamos pasos afuera y entramos. –Dijo Tristán en voz baja.

Está bien. –Les dijo Atem. –Creo que esa puerta nos lleva al lugar principal de este escondite, ya que esta es solo un cuarto donde guardan cosas sin importancia. –Dijo mientras seguía observando el lugar.

Bien, ahora yo me encargo. –Dijo Kaiba tomando la delantera hacia la puerta.

¿Kaiba qué haces? –Le preguntó Atem.

¿Qué crees que hago? Iré a asegurarme que podemos salir de aquí y buscar esos estúpidos artículos. –Le respondió Seto.

Al llegar a la puerta, pegó su cabeza a esta, para escuchar si alguien estaba afuera, pero al parecer no había nadie, ya que no escuchó nada y la abrió lentamente para observar afuera.

 **Mientras tanto Yugi, Marik y Mokuba**

Miren eso, dos se están yendo en ese auto. –Observó Mokuba, mientras hacía anotaciones.

Y aquellos dos traen consigo espadas, creo. –Dijo Marik, señalando a dos sujetos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada.

Y creo que aquella persona de allá, no es un hombre. –Dijo Yugi, señalando una mujer, cubierta al igual que todos los demás con una túnica, pero se le notaba la larga cabellera y su figura femenina, ya que al caminar, podían apreciarlo.

Wow, es cierto, creí que serían solo hombres. –Dijo Marik, mientras anotaba también.

Cuando los tres estaban haciendo anotaciones, sonó su radio.

¿Todo bien por allá? –Era la voz de Atem.

Afirmativo, faraón, estamos observando todo y anotando, ya tenemos mucha información que podría ser útil. –Le contestó Marik.

Excelente, nosotros logramos llegar a un pasillo, seguimos buscando, todo va bien. –Contestó Atem.

Perfecto, esperamos más indicaciones. –Dijo Marik, terminando con la comunicación.

 **Con Mai e Ishizu**

¿Crees que todo esté bien? –Preguntó Mai, preocupada.

Lo está, si no, ya nos habrían avisado algo. –Le respondió Ishizu.

¿Y nosotras mientras que hacemos? –Preguntó a hora Mai.

Vigilar también esta cabaña, para estar seguras que nadie nos vigila a nosotras. –Respondió Ishizu mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

Mai fue tras ella, pero Ishizu le ordenó quedarse en la puerta observando, mientras, ella vigilaría desde la barda donde una vez estuvieron Atem y Tea.

 **De nuevo en el escondite con los muchachos y Tea**

Los chicos ya habían salido de esa habitación y caminaban por el pasillo que le comentó Atem a Marik, despacio y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, para no ser descubiertos.

Oigan chicos. –Dijo Tea en voz baja. –No sé si sea lo que creo, pero me parece ver desde aquí algo que brilla igual que tu rompecabezas, Atem. –Les contó la chica.

Todos voltearon a ver y en efecto algo brillaba a unos 20 metros de ellos, pero escucharon algo y se asustaron, por lo que se metieron a otra habitación.

Unos sujetos con túnicas pasaron por el pasillo y después volvió a quedar vacío.

Bien chicos, sin duda ahí hay un artículo del milenio, los demás deben estar ahí mismo o cerca, así que nos separaremos. –Les dijo Atem.

Creo que son el ojo y la balanza del milenio. –Dijo Joey acercándose un poco más que todos.

Bien, iremos por ellos, dos de nosotros iremos arrastrándonos hasta ellos, los tomaremos y saldremos de la misma forma, pero al llegar aquí de nuevo, correremos. –Propuso Kaiba, por primera vez hablando tranquilo,

Es una buena idea, Kaiba. –Le dijo Atem.

Bien, yo quiero ir. –Dijo Tristán, agachándose, pero al hacerlo, con el pie golpeó una estatua que estaba puesta junto a los chicos y se desmoronó en el suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo.

¡Qué fue eso! –Escucharon unas voces acercándose.

Los chicos asustados comienzan a correr hacia el túnel de nuevo, pero al sentirse casi atrapados, Joey, Tristán y Atem, entran a una habitación que encuentran, Kaiba y Tea venían más atrás y cuando Tea está a punto de entrar, Atem le da la mano, pero la puerta se cierra sola de golpe. Dejando a Kaiba y Tea afuera.

Los dos que están afuera, consiguen ocultarse detrás de un gran mueble lleno de polvo y evitando ser atrapados.

Después de pasar alrededor de 10 minutos, deciden salir, pero notan que la habitación donde están los otros tres chicos, está cerrada y no se puede abrir.

Kaiba, tenemos que sacarlos, están atrapados. –Dice Tea, angustiada por sus amigos.

Kaiba comienza a patear la puerta, pero ésta no cede, así que le pide ayuda a Tea y entre los dos al mismo tiempo comienzan a patearla, hasta que se afloja y después se cae completamente.

Tea entra corriendo y sus amigos están en el piso, al parecer había un olor muy extraño en la habitación.

Es un gas tóxico. –Dice Kaiba. –Debemos salir.

Atem, Joey, Tristán, reaccionen. –Les dice Tea, llamando a sus amigos.

Atem y Tristán reaccionan y se levantan, algo débiles pero logran hacerlo, sin embargo Joey no se mueve y Tea se comenzó a marear.

Es hora de irnos. –Dice Kaiba, subiendo a Joey a su espalda.

Tea ayuda a sus amigos a moverse y los tres comienzan a correr, con Kaiba y Joey tras ellos.

Finalmente llegan al túnel nuevamente y comienzan a entrar de uno por uno. Primero Tristán entra para jalar a Joey, mientras Kaiba y Atem lo empujan y cuando logran salir, respiran aliviados, pero aún falta llegar al otro lado donde están Marik, Yugi y Mokuba, así que hacia allá van.

Al llegar con sus amigos, Mokuba se emociona de ver nuevamente a Seto y Yugi les pregunta cómo les fue.

Es una larga historia, te contaremos cuando lleguemos. –Respondió Atem

Joey comenzó a despertar y preguntó cómo es que salieron de ahí y Tristán fue quien le explicó todo.

Todos juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña nuevamente, mientras Mokuba les hablaba de todo lo que habían visto mientras vigilaban

Tea comenzó a pensar en cómo se comportó Seto ahí adentro y pensó en algún momento que podía ser un chico lindo de vez en cuando, que se preocupaba por los demás.

Atem veía como Tea miraba a Seto mientras caminaban y sintió como si algo le perforara el corazón, nuevamente esa sensación que no quería sentir más y decidió, no acercarse más a Tea durante un tiempo.

Al llegar a la cabaña, las dos chicas que los esperaban corrieron a abrazarlos y los recibieron con mucho cariño

El celular de Yugi comenzó a timbrar y miró que era Ann, quien le dejo un mensaje de voz de que estaría esperándolo en el pueblo en una hora, así que Yugi fue a hablar con Mokuba.

Mokuba se encargó de distraer a Kaiba, llevándolo a la cabaña, mientras Joey y Tristán acompañaban a Yugi por la chica.

Atem. –Llamó Tea al faraón.

Lo siento Tea, tengo que planear más cosas. –Dijo Atem sin mirarla y entrando a la cabaña.

Ahora Tea fue quien sintió una punzada en el corazón al saber que Atem la rechazaba o la ignoraba.

Al cabo de un buen rato, regresaron los chicos en la camioneta con Ann, quien bajó del auto y saludó a todos.


	13. ¿SERÁ KAIBA?

**Hola, espero que tengan un excelente día, les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

 **A veces se me dificulta un poco subir los capítulos, pero es cosa de un dia o a lo mucho dos, espero que no pase seguido :D**

CAPITULO 18

¿SERÁ KAIBA?

Yugi les presenta a Ann a sus amigos y ésta los saluda muy amablemente a todos.

Tea se encuentra sentada en un sofá, pensativa, no sabe ahora que es lo que siente por los dos chicos que tratan de conquistarla; aunque a esas alturas parecía que Atem había perdido el interés por ella.

Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunta Mai a Tea, mientras se sienta a su lado.

No lo sé Mai, estoy confundida con Atem y Kaiba. –Le responde Tea, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Ahora no sabes cuál de los dos te gusta más? –Le pregunta la chica rubia a Tea.

Creí que Atem era el chico perfecto para mí, estar con él, hacía que yo me sintiera mejor y él demostraba que estaba enamorado de mí también, pero ahora me ignora, no me habla, ni siquiera me mira y Kaiba es lo contrario, cada vez me presta más atención, es atento conmigo e incluso me contó sobre su vida privada. –Dijo Tea, confundida.

Atem dejo de demostrar su atracción hacia ti, cuando Kaiba comenzó a demostrarla, así que tiene sentido, además ¿Qué me dices del beso con Kaiba? –Dijo Mai. –Lo escuché en el lago y si tomamos en cuenta que habías besado a Atem anteriormente, el chico se sintió traicionado, linda. –Le explicó Mai.

Lo sé Mai, soy una tonta, parece que estoy jugando con ellos, pero no es así. –Dijo Tea, muy triste.

Entonces escoge uno y demuéstrale todo lo que sientes. –Le propuso Mai.

Eso haré Mai, muchas gracias. –Le contesta Tea.

Tea decide salir de la cabaña y pensar mejor las cosas afuera de esta, tal vez con un poco de aire fresco se sienta mejor, así que se sentó en la barda y ahí se quedó un rato, hasta que de pronto recordó a Atem, sus mirada, su voz, su forma de ser, su seguridad y su primer beso con él. En ese momento el dolor en el pecho volvió y sintió ganas de llorar, no sabía por qué en ese momento no podía ir a decirle que lo amaba, no se sentía con la seguridad de hacerlo.

Después de pensarlo durante 15 minutos más, se arma de valor y decide entrar a la cabaña para hablar con él y decirle de su amor. Al entrar, lo ve en la cocina hablando con Ishizu y Marik, así que se acerca.

Atem ¿Podemos hablar?

Atem sintió dos sensaciones muy potentes al mismo tiempo, alegría de que Tea fuera a decirle algo muy bueno, pero a la vez dolor al pensar que le dijera que estaba enamorada de Kaiba y no de él.

No puedo Tea, estoy ocupado. –Le contestó el chico, yéndose de ahí con Marik mientras hablaban sobre algo importante.

Tea sintió como si su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos en ese momento, el chico que amaba la había rechazado y no había vuelta atrás.

Atem por su parte, mientras caminaba sentía un profundo dolor al rechazar a la chica, sin saber con seguridad, lo que esta quería decirle.

Tea vuelve a salir de la cabaña, pero ahora no se queda en la barda, decide refugiarse debajo de un árbol para que nadie pueda verla ni escucharla. El dolor era tan grande que no podía dejar de llorar.

Llevaba ahora 10 minutos ahí, sin moverse y con la mirada perdida, pero entonces escuchó un ruido, eran pasos acercándose y se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

Kaiba se acercó a Tea y la vio sentada en el suelo, sobre un montón de ramas, así que se sentó junto a ella y la vio con los ojos rojos, la cara mojada y una mirada muy triste. Kaiba pasó su mano por la mejilla de Tea suavemente y ella solo lo podía mirar.

¿Por qué lloras? –Le preguntó Kaiba.

No es nada, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

Kaiba la abrazó sin decirle nada más y Tea tampoco se opuso al abrazo.

Ambos chicos estuvieron abrazados por al menos 5 minutos, hasta que Tea se separó de Kaiba.

Tea ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –Preguntó Kaiba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No, Kaiba no quiero pensar en nada de eso, prefiero no hacerlo, de hecho.

Bien, entonces ni hablar.

Kaiba se levantó y se fue hacia la cabaña, mientras que Tea se quedó otros 5 minutos y también se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

Cuando Tea entró, vio a Atem e Ishizu abrazados, no entendía nada ¿acaso ahora Atem estaba enamorado de Ishizu? Tea no quiso pensar en eso y subió rápido pero en silencio las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Mai vio entrar a Tea y pudo notar lo triste que esta estaba, así que se acercó a ella.

¿Qué pasa ahora, linda?

Atem ya no me quiere, Mai

¿Cómo dices eso? Si a 10 km podría notar el amor que siente por ti ese chico.

Hoy quise hablar con él sobre lo que sentía, pero dijo que estaba ocupado y me ignoró. –Tea estaba casi llorando de nuevo. –Y lo peor es que lo acabo de ver con Ishizu y estaban abrazados. –Parecía que no resistiría un minuto más las lágrimas nuevamente.

No, eso debe ser un malentendido, porque podría jurar que está enamoradísimo de ti, por cómo te mira lo sé. –Explicó Mai.

Ya no, Mai y si no te importa, quiero acostarme a dormir. –Dijo Tea metiéndose a la cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

 **Con Atem e Ishizu**

No se preocupe mi faraón, el destino siempre está cambiando, pero estoy segura que eso no se interpondrá con que al final, usted sea inmensamente feliz. –Ishizu ya no abrazaba a Atem, pero seguía a su lado.

Gracias Ishizu, ahora me concentraré únicamente en buscar los artículos.

Bien, ahora me retiraré, faraón.

Llámame Atem, por favor. –Atem le sonrió.

Seguro, Atem. –Dijo Ishizu, para finalmente retirarse.

Atem se encontraba solo en el primer piso de la cabaña.

Marik se había ofrecido a quedarse con Atem y Yugi, para que así Ann compartiera la habitación con Ishizu.

A pesar de ser ya algo noche, Atem no tenía nada de sueño y no quería estar en una cama acostado sin poder dormir, así que decidió salir de la cabaña y hacer algo de ejercicio afuera.

Después de un buen rato de gastar energía para cansarse un poco, decidió entrar, tomar una ducha y meterse a la cama, pero esta ya estaba ocupada por Marik, así que tendió unas cobijas en el piso y se acostó, pensando en Tea, en que ya no había futuro entre ellos, en que Kaiba se entrometió y en fin, en muchas cosas, pero todas asociadas a Tea, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Atem escuchó ruidos muy temprano al día siguiente, era Yugi levantándose y vistiéndose; El chico fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

Yugi bajó a la cocina y metió algunas cosas en una mochila. Después de 5 minutos, Ann bajó también.

Buenos días. –Dijo Yugi, sintiéndole a la chica.

Buenos días, Yugi. –Ella también le sonrió.

¿Qué tal dormiste?

Muy bien, gracias, Ishizu es muy agradable, estuvimos hablando un poco antes de dormir.

Excelente, que bueno que te agrade.

En realidad todos me agradan, son muy amables.

No has conocido a Kaiba ¿cierto? –Dijo Yugi, tratando de ser gracioso.

¿Seto Kaiba? Pues en realidad he escuchado hablar mucho de él, pero no lo conozco.

Bien, ya lo conocerás, pero no te sientas mal de cualquier cosa que diga, a él le gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas.

Gracias por la advertencia. –Ann lo miró a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa, lo que puso a Yugi rojo.

Escucha, todos siguen dormidos y aun no avisan de un nuevo plan ¿Te gustaría salir a conocer el lugar? No creo que nos tardemos. –Yugi lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Seguro, me gustaría.

Excelente. –Dijo Yugi mientras tomaba la mochila que había preparado y abría la puerta después.

¿Vamos? –Invitó a la chica a salir primero.

Vamos. –Le contestó ella, mientras salía.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, al principio en silencio, hasta que Ann decidió romper el hielo.

Cuéntame más de ese chico que es tan parecido a ti ¿Son hermanos gemelos o algo así?

No, es una historia muy larga, no sé si sea un buen momento.

Pues estamos caminando por el bosque, no nos conocemos demasiado y sería un buen inicio.

Está bien, él es mi mejor amigo, pero también es un faraón que gobernó en antiguo Egipto hace más de 5000 años. Pero no creas que esté loco o que lo estoy inventando, todo esto es verdad, su alma estaba atrapada en el collar del milenio que él siempre lleva consigo y compartíamos un mismo cuerpo.

¿Me estás diciendo que tú y él antes eran uno mismo?

Así es, muchas veces enfrentamos retos y obstáculos, así como muchos duelos juntos. Yo aprendí mucho de él, y creo que él también aprendió algo, mientras compartíamos mi cuerpo.

Wow, de verdad que todo esto está…Muy raro…

Lo sé, no cualquiera lo creería, pero todos en esa cabaña saben que es cierto.

¿Y cómo es qué ahora tiene un cuerpo propio? –Preguntó Ann, algo dudosa.

Él había regresado a un descanso eterno, sin embargo hace poco volvió en mi cuerpo nuevamente, pero los Dioses Egipcios, le concedieron vivir en esta época teniendo su propio cuerpo.

¿Las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios? –Ann estaba más confundida que nunca.

Son más que unas simples cartas, pero bueno, eso sería otra historia y esto se alargaría mucho más, mejor ahora cuéntame de ti. –Le dijo Yugi.

Bueno, yo tengo dos hermanos mayores y son muy sobreprotectores, apenas pude escaparme de mi casa, ya que vivo con ellos. Me gusta actuar desde que tengo memoria y también el duelo de monstruos, gracias a mis hermanos, pero no soy muy buena, digamos que no es mi fuerte.

Me gustaría verte jugar. –Le sonrió Yugi.

Créeme que no…Además sé que eres el campeón del duelo de monstruos ¿Qué pensarías de mí? –Dijo Ann, sonrojada.

A mí me gusta mucho ayudar a los nuevos duelistas, jamás pensaría nada malo de alguien que no sabe jugar, pero lo está intentando. Eso es lo mejor que podrían hacer.

Eso es muy lindo. –Ann le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico y este se sonrojó.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña**

Todos se encontraban desayunando, hasta que Joey captó la atención de todos.

Oigan chicos, los artículos del milenio siguen en manos de esos tontos ¡debemos regresar!

Lo sabemos Joey, pero aún no tenemos otro plan, la vez pasada casi nos descubren, además tienen armas, nosotros no tenemos nada. –Le contestó Tea.

Eso no importa, iremos nuevamente y los recuperaremos. –Dijo Atem, alzando la voz.

No sean tontos, yo tengo armas. –Dijo Kaiba, quien iba entrando al comedor.

¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Le reclamó Joey.

No creí que fueran necesarias, si se sienten muy inútiles por su cuenta, les puedo prestar algunas. –Respondió Kaiba.

No será necesario Kaiba, podremos hacerlo sin ellas. –Intervino Atem.

Como quieran. –Les contestó Kaiba.

Creo que tengo un plan, chicos. –Les dijo Tristán a todos, quien pusieron atención sorprendidos.

 **Nuevamente con Yugi y Ann**

¿Tienes hambre Ann? Mira traje fruta, ayer cerca del lago, Joey y yo la conseguimos.

Muchas gracias. –La chica tomó la fruta que Yugi le ofreció.

También traje galletas. –Dijo Yugi.

Gracias, estoy bien con la fruta. –Le sonrió Ann.

¿Escuchaste eso? –Yugi preguntó, mientras veía hacia todos lados, rápidamente.

¿De qué hablas Yugi? –La chica escuchó algo en ese momento, eran las ramas moviéndose, tal vez sería un animal, pensó ella.

Espera, no te muevas, quédate aquí. –Le ordenó Yugi, mientras avanzaba hacia un arbusto que fue el último en moverse.

Yugi se acerca hasta estar justo enfrente del arbusto y al asomarse, algo lo sorprende. Una persona salió de ahí, yéndose contra Yugi, tirándolo al piso y reteniéndolo con todo su peso encima de él.

¡Ann corre! –Le gritó Yugi a la chica, apenas y con el poco aliento que tenía, ya que el enorme cuerpo de aquel sujeto, lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Ann pensó en correr hacia la cabaña y pedir ayuda, pero no quería dejar a Yugi con ese sujeto, así que corrió a buscar algo con que enfrentarlo. Pero justo en ese momento salió otro sujeto de entre los arbustos, que se paró enfrente de ella y con un simple movimiento la tiró también.

Yugi logró ver esto y trató de quitarse al sujeto de encima, así que con una mano tomó una rama del suelo y le dio al sujeto directo en el ojo, por lo que este se levantó del dolor y se alejó de Yugi, quien ahora se abalanzó contra él y le golpeó la cara y pateó sus costillas, dejándolo un minuto sufriendo de dolor en el piso, corriendo hacia Ann, pero el otro sujeto ya la tenía atada de brazos e hincada, amarrándole los pies.

¡Déjala libre! –Yugi le gritó, corriendo hacia él, pero el sujeto se levantó en ese momento mientras que el otro que Yugi había golpeado, se le volvió a abalanzar y el segundo tipo, que ya había terminado de amarrar a Ann le golpeaba la cara varias veces, hasta que Yugi comenzó a escupir sangre.

¡No, déjenlo en paz! –Gritó Ann, llorando y viendo como Yugi era golpeado por dos hombres que eran enormes.

El sujeto dejó de golpearlo y también lo amarro al igual que a Ann, para después llevarse a ambos cargando en sus espaldas.

 **Nuevamente en la cabaña**

Oigan ¿No creen que Yugi y Ann ya se tardaron bastante? Preguntó Tea.

Yo creí que había salido a conocer el lugar o algo así, pero Yugi sabe que estamos aquí para buscar los artículos ¿Por qué se tardará tanto? –Se preguntó Joey, también extrañado.

Yugi no es así, él no tardaría tanto, algo les pasó. –Dijo Atem, mientras tomaba su mochila. –Iré a buscarlos ¿alguien quiere venir?

Yo iré contigo. –Le dijo Joey.

Yo también, eso es seguro. –Dijo Tristán.

Y yo. –Dijo Tea.

Bien, vamos. –Les dijo Atem.

Ishizu, Marik y Mai también los acompañaron, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Kaiba y Mokuba.

Hermano yo también quiero ir con ellos. –Se quejó Mokuba.

Olvídalo, si esos tontos se perdieron o peor aún, fueron atrapados, es muy peligroso para ti Mokuba.

¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos Seto?

No podría dejarte aquí Mokuba.

Los chicos caminaban por el bosque, ya casi oscurecía y no veían rastro de Yugi ni de Ann.

¿Creen que algo les haya pasado? –Preguntó Tea, preocupada.

Esperemos que no, Tea. –Le contestó Joey.

¡Encontré algo! –Les gritó Atem a todos.

Todos fueron corriendo hacia Atem, para ver el hallazgo de este.

Esta mochila es de Yugi, además hay restos de comida aquí, Yugi no la dejó aquí a propósito. –Les dijo Atem.

Oh no, miren eso. –Dijo Tea muy asustada.

Todos voltearon y vieron sangre en algunas hojas que estaban en el suelo.

Yugi está herido, debemos encontrarlos. –Dijo Atem, muy serio, pero se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

¡Ellos lo tienen! No tengo duda de eso. –Dijo Joey, molesto.

Sea como sea, lo rescataremos. –Dijo Tristán.

¿Qué estamos esperando? –Les dijo Marik quien ya estaba caminando.

Necesitaremos a Kaiba. –Dijo Atem, sin expresión en su rostro.

Se quedó en la cabaña con Mokuba, yo regresaré para quedarme con el pequeño y así Kaiba podrá ir con ustedes. –Dijo Ishizu.

Bien. –Le contestó Atem.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña, juntos, ya que no querían ser sorprendidos solos por el bosque.

Entraron corriendo a la cabaña y Kaiba se levantó de inmediato, por el ruido que hicieron.

Kaiba, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, Yugi está en peligro, él y Ann fueron capturados por esos sujetos. –Le dijo Atem.

Kaiba no les dijo nada, pero tomó sus cosas.

Mokuba, quiero que te quedes aquí y por ningún motivo salgas, si algo pasa, llámame. –Le dijo Kaiba a su hermano.

Si, Seto. –Le contestó el chico.

Yo me quedaré con él, Kaiba. –Le dijo Ishizu.

Bien, vamos. –Dijo Kaiba, saliendo de la cabaña, detrás de Atem, quien ya se había adelantado.


	14. EL RESCATE

**¡Hola! Es un placer para mi de nuevo estar con ustedes, ayer no subí el siguiente capitulo, pero hoy aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten :D**

CAPITULO 19

EL RESCATE

Faraón ¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente? –Le preguntó Marik a Atem mientras caminaban en dirección al escondite.

No lo sé, entraremos, pero no todos. –Le contestó Atem, con la mirada en el camino.

Disculpen que me meta, pero creo que para las chicas será mejor esperar afuera, dado lo que pasó la última vez y los demás deberíamos entrar para rescatar a Yugi y Ann. –Opinó Tristán.

Es igual de peligroso afuera y adentro, ya no sabemos qué puede pasar. –Contestó Atem.

Entonces que tres se queden afuera y los demás entremos, así los tres de afuera pueden avisarnos si hay demasiados sujetos entrando y saliendo del lugar, pero deberían quedarse en un lugar seguro, como sobre las ramas de un árbol. –Propuso Joey, acelerando el paso, ya que se estaba quedando atrás.

Esa una buena idea Joey. –Dijo Atem. –Lo haremos.

Valentine, Tea y Tristán, ustedes deberían quedarse afuera. –Dijo Kaiba.

Nosotras también queremos ayudar adentro, no es justo. –Reclamó Mai.

No es momento para discutir Mai, es lo mejor. –Dijo Marik. –No queremos ponerlas en peligro.

Bien. –Aceptó Mai, sin más.

Cuando se acercaron al lugar, Atem les dio un radio a los que se quedarían afuera del lugar.

Creo que no debo recordarles que hacer con ellos ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Atem.

Sabemos que hacer, les avisaremos lo que veamos y si algo nos llegara a pasar, estaremos en comunicación. –Respondió Tea.

Perfecto. –Dijo Atem.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, a unos 250 metros del escondite, comenzaron a buscar árboles para que subieran a ellos quienes se quedarían afuera.

Creo que este es bueno. –Dijo Joey, señalando un enorme árbol. –Se ve muy resistente, incluso podrían subir los tres al mismo.

Sí, creo que este es el indicado. –Confirmó Marik.

Bien, chicas ¿Saben trepar? –Preguntó Tristán.

Ambas respondieron que si al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que Tristán se sorprendiera.

Bien, yo no sé hacerlo, espero no caer. –Dijo Tristán.

Vamos, te ayudaremos. –Dijo Mai, subiendo primero al árbol.

Es tu turno Tristán. –Le dijo Atem. –Joey, dame una mano con esto.

Joey y Atem ayudaron a Tristán a subir un poco para que se sostuviera de la primera rama firma y a partir de ahí lo haría el solo.

Solo tienes que buscar las ramas más firmes y trepar por ellas, pero no mires hacia abajo. –Le recomendó Tea.

Sigan en eso chicos, nosotros tenemos que adelantarnos ¿Estarán bien? –Preguntó Atem.

Vayan, faraón, estaremos bien. –Contestó Tristán.

Bien. –Dijo Atem mientras se retiraba de ahí y todos los demás lo siguieron.

De nuevo caminaron hacia la misma entrada que la vez anterior, ya sabían cómo entrar y al hacerlo comenzarían la búsqueda.

Atem entraría primero, pero Marik se ofreció a ser el primero, después Atem, Joey y al final Kaiba.

Cuando los cuatro estaban dentro, se dirigieron a la misma puerta para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Debemos disfrazarnos para buscar mejor. –Propuso Joey.

Tienes razón, busquemos capas como las que usan esos sujetos. –Dijo Marik.

Kaiba miró alrededor y escuchó unos pasos, era un cuidador del lugar que caminaba por un pasillo al lado de donde se encontraban ellos y Kaiba se dirigió a él.

No me digan que lo hará. –Dijo Joey, sorprendido.

Kaiba se acercó sigilosamente al pasillo y en cuanto el sujeto pasó a un lado de él, Kaiba rápidamente con una mano tapó su boca y con la otra lo jaló. Entonces sacó un pañuelo de su ropa y se lo puso en la boca.

Denme algo para amarrarlo. –Ordenó Kaiba.

Marik tenía vendajes en las manos, se los quitó y se los dio a Kaiba, entonces este le quitó la capa, la espada y un pequeño cuchillo que tenía el sujeto.

Bien ahora, solo necesitaremos otras tres. –Dijo Joey.

Es peligroso seguir haciendo esto, podrían ser más de dos o tres los próximos que pasen. –Dijo Atem.

Bien, entonces tú úsala. –Le dijo Kaiba, tendiéndole la capa a Atem.

Atem la tomó y se la puso encima, cubriendo después su rostro.

Genial, no te reconocerá nadie. –Le dijo Joey.

Silencio, alguien más viene. –Dijo Marik.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y escucharon voces, estaban charlando quienes venían, por lo cual, todos se pusieron en posición para defenderse.

Marik asomó un poco la cabeza y distinguió que eran dos sujetos, por lo que hizo unas señales con Kaiba y cuando pasaron junto a ellos, los embistieron tapándoles la boca, Joey y Atem también ayudaron para tenerlos detenidos mientras conseguían algo con que taparles la boca y amárralos.

Creo que ya sé que hacer. –Dijo Joey. –Atem, ayúdame a quitarles la playera y los calcetines.

Atem obedeció y entonces cortaron las telas de alas playeras para amarrarlos de brazos y piernas, mientras que metían calcetines en sus bocas para que no gritaran.

Bien, ahora tenemos tres capas pero también tres sujetos. –Dijo Joey.

Metámoslos en ese cuarto. –Dijo Atem.

Metieron a los sujetos en un cuarto vacío y Kaiba se puso una capa.

Toma Joey, tú úsala. –Dijo Marik, tendiéndole la última al chico.

Pero Marik, te descubrirán. –Dijo Joey.

No lo harán, soy un experto en esto, además es hora de dividirnos para buscar, yo puedo ir solo, me comunicaré con usted faraón, por medio de nuestros artículos del milenio. –Dijo Marik, yéndose silenciosamente por un pasillo.

¿No creen que es muy peligroso? Ni siquiera trae capa. –Dijo Joey.

Estará bien, nosotros debemos dividirnos también, así que tomen. –Dijo Atem dándoles un radio a cada quien.

Yo tengo el cuarto radio, así que nos comunicaremos únicamente en caso de ser necesario, yo buscaré de este lado, Joey, tú busca por donde encontramos los artículos y Kaiba, tú busca arriba. –Ordenó Atem.

Los tres chicos se separaron y comenzaron su búsqueda individual.

 **Mientras tanto en el árbol**

No puedo creerlo, nadie ha entrado ni salido de ese lugar. –Dijo Tea, sorprendida.

Tal vez están durmiendo. –Dijo Tristán.

Tengo miedo de que estén todos dentro, los muchachos estarían en un grande peligro. –Le dijo Tea.

No te preocupes linda, ellos estarán bien. –La animó Mai.

Sí, eso espero. –Dijo Tea.

 **En la cabaña con Ishizu y Mokuba**

No puedo seguir aquí Ishizu, mi hermano puede estar en peligro, no sabemos nada de ellos aún, además Yugi y Ann…

Tranquilo, ellos estarán bien, tú debes estar tranquilo y confiar en tu hermano.

No lo sé, esos sujetos son peligrosos. –Mokuba estaba preocupado, caminando en círculos. –Vamos Ishizu, podríamos ayudar en algo.

No Mokuba, le prometimos a tu hermano que estarías aquí, a salvo.

¡No puedo!

¡Tranquilízate Mokuba!

 **Nuevamente en el escondite**

Cuando Atem comenzó a caminar, escuchó un sonido metálico de algo cerrándose y después un grito de una voz conocida. Era Kaiba.

Atem volteó enseguida y vio a su compañero atrapado de la pierna derecha en una especie de trampa, al parecer el objeto se cerró, dejando inmóvil a Kaiba, causándole un dolor muy agudo en la pierna, ya que era demasiada presión. Corrió hacia él y trató de liberarlo, pero no lograba abrir el objeto.

Joey ya llevaba más camino que Atem cuando pasó eso, así que no escuchó a Kaiba y seguía buscando, cuando llegó a una habitación cerrada con candado y decidió hablar en voz algo baja, pero posible de escuchar.

Yugi ¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó en la puerta.

Joey ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó una voz familiar, del otro lado de la puerta.

Tranquilo amigo, los sacaremos de aquí.

Yugi y Ann se encontraban dentro de esa habitación, Yugi tenía un ojo morado, algunas cortadas en la cara y brazos y cada vez que se movía sentía punzadas en el pecho y abdomen.

Ann por su parte, estaba bien físicamente, pero demasiado asustada, parecía que estaba en shock porque casi no hablaba, no se movía mucho y Yugi estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Ann, mis amigos nos rescatarán, ya no te preocupes, por favor, dime algo. –Le pidió Yugi, pero la chica no respondía.

Yugi solo se desanimó más y por un instinto, abrazó a la chica contra su pecho y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Ann en ese momento, movió la cabeza y miró a Yugi a los ojos.

Yugi, tengo mucho miedo.

Debemos ser fuertes, pronto saldremos de aquí y necesitaré que estés preparada.

Ann solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor contra el pecho del chico. En ese momento Yugi sintió esas mariposas en el estómago y unos deseos inmensos de proteger a esa chica de todo y de todos.

Mientras tanto Joey buscaba como abrir esa puerta, intentó con un mazo que encontró, romper las cerraduras, pero fue inútil, así que decidió ingeniárselas y seguir buscando.

 **Nuevamente con Ishizu y Mokuba**

Mokuba, te preparé una malteada, necesitas relajarte un poco. –Dijo la chica en la sala, esperando que el niño le respondiera, pero no fue así.

Mokuba ¿Dónde estás?

Al no obtener respuesta, los buscó por toda la cabaña y descubrió una nota sobre la cama de este, que decía que iría a buscar a su hermano y lo ayudaría, para así los dos volver lo más pronto posible.

Ishizu se congeló por un momento y salió corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrárselo a algunos cuántos metros de la cabaña.

 **En el escondite**

Atem seguía tratando de liberar a Kaiba, así que buscó algo más para liberarlo, encontrando solamente una roca muy grande y pesada.

Escucha Kaiba, esta trampa tiene un punto débil, se puede liberar si conseguimos romper esta parte de aquí. –Dijo, señalando una tira que unía dos secciones de la trampa, sin embargo era muy dura. –Trataré de romperla, golpeándola con esta roca, pero tal vez la presión hará que te lastime ¿Estás listo?

Vamos, hazlo, no tengo todo el día. –Dijo Kaiba, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Bien. –Asintió Atem, tomando la roca con ambas manos.

Atem golpeó la trampa una vez, provocando que Kaiba se quejara, pero no gritó.

Siguió golpeando una, dos, tres veces más y esa tira comenzó a ceder, sin embargo Kaiba tenía una gran cara de sufrimiento, vaya que lo estaba lastimando.

Solo una vez más Kaiba. –Dijo Atem.

¡Hazlo, que esperas! –Dijo Seto, por lo que Atem no lo pensó y volvió a golpear, rompiendo finalmente la trampa y liberando al chico.

Atem terminó de quitar lo restante de la trampa de la pierna de Kaiba y este seguía sentando en el suelo, tomando aire.

No está tan mal ¿Puedes caminar? –Dijo Atem.

Kaiba se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, cojeando un poco.

Vamos, sigamos buscando. –Dijo Kaiba.

Atem fue tras él y se toparon con Joey, quien buscaba entre el pasillo algo.

Joey ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Atem.

Los encontré, amigo, están ahí adentro, pero necesitamos abrir esa puerta.

¡Yugi! –Exclamó Atem.

Oigan, alguien viene. –Dijo Kaiba.

¡Intrusos! –Exclamó uno de los hombres con capa, que se acercó corriendo, con otros dos sujetos tras de él.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Mokuba corría tan rápido como podía para llegar con su hermano, ya llevaba mucha ventaja y no se arrepentiría. Cuando estaba cerca, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, a varios hombres afuera y buscó el túnel por el que habían entrado su hermano y los demás chicos, la primera vez.

Una vez que lo ubicó con la mirada, se agacho y se acercó hasta el túnel arrastrándose por el suelo, para evitar ser visto.

 **En el árbol**

Oigan miren, ese es Mokuba. –Dijo Tea, sorprendida.

Tienes razón ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Además está entrando al lugar. –Dijo Mai, asustada.

Debemos detenerlo. –Dijo Tea, mientras intentaba bajar del árbol.

Iré contigo. –Dijo Tristán.

No, tú quédate aquí, lo mío realmente no es vigilar. –Le dijo Mai, al chico, mientras saltaba hacia abajo.

Ambas chicas corrieron en busca de Mokuba, quien ya había entrado al túnel.

 **Dentro, nuevamente…**

Cuando los tres hombres corrían decididos a atacar a los intrusos, Atem rápidamente tomó un par de espadas que se encontraban en la pared, en forma de cruz y se las dio a sus compañeros, ya que él ya tenía una que le habían quitado al primer sujeto que amarraron.

Los sujetos comenzaron a atacar con sus espadas, así que los tres chicos se les enfrentaron, al parecer Atem y Kaiba eran buenos con eso, pero Joey no tanto, así que en varias ocasiones, Atem protegió al rubio de ataques mortales.

¡Ellos deben tener la llave! –Gritó Atem a sus compañeros, mientras seguían luchando.

¡Debemos derribarlos, pero estamos parejos! –Gritó Joey.

Atem se descuidó un poco y recibió un roce con la espada en el brazo izquierdo, por lo que comenzó a sangrar.

¡Faraón! –Gritó Joey, asustado al ver de reojo que habían lastimado a su amigo.

¡No te desconcentres Joey! –Le ordenó Atem.

Mokuba estaba corriendo ahora por los pasillos, buscando a su hermano, sabía que podían atraparlo, pero le preocupaba poco. Cuando giró su cabeza vio otro pasillo y corrió a través de este. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, vio en un cuarto el ojo del milenio que habían visto los chicos la primera vez que entraron.

Es el ojo, debo conseguirlo. –Pensó Mokuba.

El chico se acercó demasiado al cuarto y lograron verlo.

¡Hey! ¡Hay un niño aquí! –Gritó alguien.

Mokuba se asustó, pero se armó de valor y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto, para tomar el ojo del milenio de una caja de cristal, que rompió pateándola y quebrándose en el piso; se agachó y tomo el objeto, para salir corriendo nuevamente. Los hombres ya venían tras él, eran dos, pero Mokuba era muy ágil y más rápido que ellos.

Mientras corría, creyó haber perdido a los sujetos, pero escucho voces que provenían del lado al que corría y creyó que todo había terminado.

¡Mira es Mokuba! –Exclamó Mai, que veía correr al chico hacia ellos.

Mokuba se sintió muy aliviado al ver que se trataba de sus amigas y pasó a un lado de ellas, solo gritándoles que corrieran también, así que obedecieron y lo siguieron.

Por aquí, vamos. –Dijo Mokuba señalando una puerta.

Los tres entraron por esa puerta y escucharon mucho ruido, parecían ser espadas y gritos.

¡Esos gritos son de Joey y Atem! –Dijo Tea.

¡Vamos! –Dijo Mokuba quien ya estaba corriendo.

Mai, Tea y Mokuba, llegaron a la escena donde estaban sus tres amigos, luchando contra los enemigos. Mokuba se quitó uno de sus zapatos y se lo aventó a uno de los sujetos en la cabeza, lo cual lo desbalanceó y cayó al suelo, lo que le dio la ventaja a Kaiba para desarmarlo y arrinconarlo.

¡Denme algo con que amarrarlo! –Gritó Kaiba.

Mai se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Kaiba, quien se confundió ya que no se esperaba eso, pero se las ingenió para amarrar de brazos y piernas al sujeto, quien dejó al cuidado de Mokuba, para que no escapara.

Joey y Atem aún estaban luchando, pero Joey parecía demasiado cansado, así que Mai se abalanzó contra el sujeto con el que luchaba sin pensarlo y Tea hizo lo mismo contra el que luchaba Atem.

Ambos sujetos cayeron al piso, pero la espada de uno de ellos, logró cortar un poco a Tea por el abdomen, fue superficial, sin embargo comenzó a sangrar.

¡Tea! –Gritaron Atem y Kaiba.

Joey y Mai amarraron al otro sujeto, mientras que Atem desarmó al último y solo le amarró las manos con lo primero que encontró.

Kaiba y Atem fueron hacia Tea, la chica estaba en el suelo, viendo aterrorizada la sangre que no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo.

No te preocupes Tea, te curaremos. –Le dijo Atem, quien la miraba con mucha angustia.

¿¡Qué esperas!? Ve y libera a tus amigos, yo me encargaré de Tea. –Le ordenó Kaiba a Atem.

Atem se levantó y buscó la llave en los tres sujetos con quienes pelearon, la tenía el más grande que era con el que luchó Atem.

No se saldrán con la suya, nuestro Amo ya los está vigilando. –Dijo uno de los sujetos, entre risas.

¿Acaso creen que será así de sencillo? –Dijo otro.

Ya cállense, tontos. –Les ordenó Joey.

Atem tomó la llave y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban Ann y Yugi, para finalmente abrirlo y encontrarse con los dos chicos tirados en el suelo, ya que al parecer también habían inhalado el gas tóxico que afectó a Joey la última vez.

Debemos sacarlos de aquí rápido. –Exclamó el faraón. –Mientras corría y ponía a Yugi en su espalda, así mismo, Joey cargaba a Ann en la suya y salían corriendo del lugar, hacia la salida principal, sin importarles ya si los veían, no debían de quedar demasiadas personas ahora.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, Mai se adelantó y abrió la puerta, así todos salieron corriendo de ahí.

¡Tristán son ellos! –Gritó Ishizu, quien al llegar, se encontró con Tristán y Marik, quien había logrado salir antes del lugar, después de ser descubierto.

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse con sus amigos, vieron que Tea y Atem estaban sangrando, pero Kaiba ayudaba a Tea a apoyarse al caminar.

Faraón, yo cargaré a Yugi. –Dijo Tristán.

No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos de aquí. –Dijo Atem y todos continuaron su huida, hacia la cabaña nuevamente.

Al llega a la cabaña, pusieron a Yugi y Ann sobre las camas e Ishizu trató de despertarlos, mientras que Mai revisaba a Tea, le ordenó quitarse la blusa y esta obedeció, pero solo dentro de su recamara.

Atem ya no sangraba del brazo, pero tenía la marca y sangre seca que había escurrido, además comenzó a marearse, así que decidió tomar un poco de agua y sentarse un poco.

Seto, conseguí el ojo del milenio. –Dijo Mokuba mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón, el objeto.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el chico lo había logrado y Seto se lo quitó de las manos para guardarlo él mismo.

No debiste escapar, Mokuba. –Lo regañó su hermano mayor.

Lo sé, pero no te dejaría solo, además pude rescatar unos de los artículos.

Lamento interrumpirlos. –Dijo Atem. –Pero este lugar ya no es seguro, debemos ir definitivamente por los otros tres artículos y marcharnos de aquí.

El faraón tiene razón, debemos terminar esto de una vez por todas. –Dijo Marik.

Esta noche debemos descansar, pero nos turnaremos para dormir y vigilar nuevamente, mañana iremos a terminar todo, ya que Yugi y Ann, estén recuperados. –Dijo Atem.

Lo haremos. –Dijo Joey con seguridad.

Esa noche Yugi y Ann despertaron, Tea no tenía nada grave, así que solo quedó en una cicatriz que sanaría y todos tomaron turnos para dormir en la noche.


	15. ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL

CAPITULO 20

ENFRENTAMIENTO FINAL

Esa mañana, todos despiertan temprano y alistan sus cosas, para irse de una vez por todas, así que suben todo a la camioneta de Kaiba y suben todos como pueden, unos encima de otros.

Kaiba conduciría, con el de copiloto iban Tristán y Mokuba apretados, atrás Marik que cargaba a Ishizu, Joey que cargaba a Mai, Yugi cargaba a Ann y Atem a Tea, algo que no le pareció para nada a Kaiba, pero era el único que podía manejar esa camioneta en ese lugar.

Atem iba muy rojo todo el camino, al igual que Yugi.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, ya no les importó ser vistos, dejaron la camioneta a buena vista de todos y bajaron de ella. Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y buscaban enemigos con la mirada, sin embargo, parecía un cementerio, no había nadie, todo estaba muy silencioso, parecían ser los únicos en ese lugar.

¿Creen que se hayan ido? –Preguntó Tristán.

No lo creo, ellos estaban también tras nuestros artículos. –Le respondió Marik.

¡Sé que aun estás aquí! ¡Muéstrate! –Gritó Atem, al aire.

Ann se puso nerviosa, no quería para nada volver a encontrarse con esos sujetos así que Yugi al notar el nerviosismo de la chica, la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a él.

No te preocupes Ann, estará todo bien, no dejaré que nada te pase, no de nuevo. –Le dijo el chico.

Ann se tranquilizó y asintió.

¿Y si entramos? –Preguntó Joey.

No creo que sea una buena idea, Joey, podrían acorralarnos fácilmente adentro, mejor hagamos que salgan. –Propuso Atem.

Dudo mucho que aun haya personas adentro, por alguna razón lo presiento. –Dijo Mai, quien miraba a todos lados.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mai. –Dijo Marik.

Bien, entonces, solo un individuo está en este lugar y nos está observando. –Dijo Atem, serio.

¡Muéstrate! –Volvió a gritar.

De pronto, todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y parecía un temblor, ya que las ramas se movían, los arbustos, algunos árboles incluso comenzaron a moverse un poco.

Chicos ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Mai, asustada.

Sujétense de algo. –Les dijo Joey.

En ese momento todos vieron como Kaiba y Atem, desaparecían frente a todos.

¡Atem! –Gritó Yugi, mientras que Mokuba también gritó por Kaiba al mismo tiempo.

¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que les pasó!? –Se preguntó Joey.

Tea miró preocupada hacia todos lados, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos chicos, simplemente habían desaparecido.

En ese momento, un hombre apareció frente a ellos, tenía un aspecto joven, sin embargo su mirada delataba más edad, vestía un traje blanco impecable y se acercaba lentamente caminando hacia aquellos chicos.

¿¡Quién eres tú!? –Exigió saber Joey.

Tranquilo, Joey, nadie quiere problemas aquí. –Contestó el hombre muy calmado mientras seguía caminando.

¿¡Donde están nuestros amigos!? –Ahora fue Yugi, quien exigió saber.

Vaya, pequeño Yugi, es un placer conocerte. –Dijo el hombre, quien finalmente se detuvo a unos 5 metros de los chicos.

Si realmente quieren saber dónde están sus amigos, deberán luchar contra mí, pero les advierto, no soy un oponente nada fácil.

Bien, acabaremos con esto rápido. –Dijo Joey.

No tan rápido Joey, yo lo haré. –Replicó Yugi.

Tranquilos, no se peleen por luchar contra mí, yo sé que es un honor para ustedes, pero para hacer esto más divertido e interesante, ustedes dos lucharan contra mí. –Les dijo el sujeto, que parecía divertirse con la situación.

No te creas tanto, engreído. –Le dijo Joey al sujeto.

Pero esperen, eso no es todo, si yo gano, me regresaran el ojo del milenio que me robaron el día de ayer, o más bien, que le robaron a los inútiles de mis sirvientes.

¡Ustedes se lo robaron primero a Pegasus! –le gritó Mokuba.

Ladrón que roba ladrón, bien, me parece justo, pero ahora lo quiero devuelta. –Terminó de decir el sujeto, ahora con una cara seria.

¡Es hora del duelo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Yugi y Joey, quienes sacaron los discos de duelo que tenían en sus mochilas y los activaron, al mismo tiempo que el sujeto activaba el suyo que era muy similar a los de la KC, pero no era igual.

Bien, yo comenzaré invocando esta carta en modo de ataque y dos cartas boca abajo. –Dijo el hombre desconocido.

Yugi, su monstruo solo tiene 300 puntos de ataque. –Dijo Joey, extrañado.

No te dejes llevar Joey, tiene trampas boca abajo.

Sí, pero tal vez pueda eliminarlas.

¡Activo el plumero de la Dama Águila! –Dijo Joey, activando su carta, que destruyó las dos cartas boca abajo del sujeto. –Y ahora convoco a mi bebé Dragón. ¡Vamos, ataca a su monstruo!MARYCARMEN SAINZ

El monstruo acató y el sujeto perdió 900 puntos de vida.

Ahora es tu tuno Yugi, acabalo. –Le dijo Joey.

Convoco a mi Guardián Celta en modo de ataque, ¡ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!

Ahora el sujeto perdió 1400 puntos más, dejándolo con 1700 puntos de vida.

Vaya, esto será más fácil de lo que creí. –Dijo Joey riendo.

No te confíes aun Joey. –Le recordó Yugi, poniendo dos cartas boca abajo y terminando su turno.

Atem y Kaiba despertaron en un extraño lugar, parecía como si hubiesen estado inconscientes un momento.

Kaiba ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Atem, confundido.

¿Y yo como voy a saberlo, tonto?

Espera, creo que este lugar ahora me resulta familiar.

El lugar era oscuro, parecía no haber luz, únicamente había una especie de lámpara iluminando el lugar un poco.

Kaiba, creo que ya sé dónde estamos.

¿Enserio? No se ve nada, tonto.

Pero esta energía, esta oscuridad…Estamos en el reino de las sombras.

¿De nuevo con esas tonterías? Alguien nos está jugando una broma, iré a buscar la salida.

No la encontrarás Kaiba, aquí no hay salida, para eso deben liberarnos.

Estás loco. –Dijo Kaiba, cuando estaba ya caminando.

¡Alto ahí, Kaiba! –Dijo una voz varonil.

Kaiba se detuvo y miró a todos lados.

¿Qué fue eso? –Se preguntó Kaiba.

No lo sé, creo que es quien nos atrapó aquí. –Le contestó Atem.

Muy bien, faraón, buena deducción, justamente yo los atrapé aquí.

¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate! –Le gritó Atem.

Calma, faraón, calma. –Dijo un hombre que ahora estaba frente a ellos, su aspecto a diferencia del otro sujeto era que este parecía más viejo, su cabello era totalmente blanco, vestía también un traje blanco impecable y tenía un bastón en la mano.

¡Dinos quien eres! –Le exigió ahora Kaiba.

Mi nombre es Nuka, y los he traído aquí, ya que ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero, así como yo poseo algo que ustedes desean.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Atem.

Quiero las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios. –Respondió el sujeto, con una macabra sonrisa.

¿Para qué quieres las cartas de los Dioses? –Preguntó Atem confundido.

Poseen un gran poder, faraón, tanto que pudieron darte un cuerpo propio ¿No es así?

Atem abrió los ojos, extrañado.

Así es, vivías como parasito en el cuerpo de un chico, pero ahora mírate, tienes tu propio cuerpo, quien lo diría, viviendo hace cinco mil años y viviendo ahora nuevamente tu vida, siendo joven aun, eso sí que es envidiable. –El hombre parecía saber todo sobre Atem.

Déjense de tonterías, luchemos. –Les dijo Kaiba.

Antes de luchar, debes saber mi faraón, que cuando gane y obtenga mi premio, perderás tu cuerpo, pero no solo eso, si no que ya no regresarás a tu eterno descanso, te quedarás atrapado en el reino de las sombras. –Hizo una pausa. –Al igual que tú, mi estimado Kaiba.

Kaiba no hizo gesto alguno, solo lo seguía mirando.

No perderemos. –Le dijo Atem al sujeto. –Ahora dime donde están mis amigos.

Ah cierto, casi me olvido de ellos, están bien…Por ahora.

¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó Atem.

Ellos están en el bosque, donde los dejaron, digamos que están teniendo un pequeño encuentro con mi hermano, Arthur.

El sujeto les mostró una visión de lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos, el duelo entre Arthur, Yugi y Joey.

Déjenlos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver. –Le exigió Atem.

Claro que sí, ese mocoso entrometido robó mi ojo del milenio, mi hermano es muy respetuoso, así que decidió recuperarlo recurriendo a un duelo justo.

Increíble, mi hermano con tan solo 13 años, pudo burlar a tus hombres y obtener ese artículo, no pueden ser más inútiles. –Le dijo Kaiba al sujeto, en forma de burla.

Tienes razón Kaiba, eran unos inútiles, sin embargo, ustedes perderán al enfrentarse conmigo, además si sus amigos pierden, los acompañarán también en el reino de las sobras.

¡No! –Pensó Atem.

Bien caballeros, empecemos. –Dijo el hombre, formando en los brazos de los chicos, discos de duelo.

Comenzaré poniendo un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y será todo. –Dijo Nuka.

Grave error, tonto, dejaste desprotegido tu monstruo para un ataque La Jinn, el genio místico de la lámpara ¡Ataca! –Le ordenó Kaiba a su monstruo.

El monstruo de Nuka fue destruido sin problema, dándoles la ventaja a Kaiba y Atem.

Pondré una carta boca abajo y terminará mi turno. –Dijo Kaiba.

Yo convoco al Dragón Al lado, Guardián de la fortaleza ¡Ataca! –Nuka perdió 1400 puntos, dejándolo así con 2600 puntos. –Terminaré poniendo dos cartas boca abajo. –Dijo Atem.

Excelente, es hora de empezar el duelo. –Dijo Nuka quien los miró nuevamente con esa sonrisa macabra.

 **Con Yugi y los demás**

Muy bien chicos, ahora es mi turno. –Dijo Arthur, quien siguió su jugada, confundiendo a los chicos, ya que se hizo parecer débil, pero eso fue solo al principio.

Yugi y Joey se confiaron, creyeron que sería fácil. Joey logró convocar a su dragón negro de ojos rojos y eliminó a un monstruo de Arthur con poder de 2000 puntos.

Yugi por su parte convocó a Gaia el Caballero Feroz, pero cuando los chicos creían que llevaban la delantera, Arthur convocó a Andro Sphinx, un monstruo con un ataque de 3000 puntos, acabando fácilmente con el dragón negro de ojos de Joey, restándole 600 puntos de vida.

Joey no podía creer que su monstruo ya no estaba y ya no tenía más estrategias en mente, ya que en su mano solo tenía al Espadachín de Landstar, Polimerización y Soborno Oscuro.

¡Es mi turno! –Dijo Yugi, quien notó en el rostro de su amigo, algo de desesperación, pero por alguna razón al encontrarse sus miradas, Yugi sabía que podía confiar en su amigo con la siguiente jugada.

¡Activaré Renace el Monstruo! Así regresaré al Dragón de Joey en su lado del campo, después sacrificaré a Gaia, para llamar a Convoca al Cráneo en modo de ataque y pondré una carta boca abajo. –Terminó Yugi.

¡Perfecto! –Gritó Joey. ¡Activo Polimerización!

¡No! –Exclamó Arthur.

Los monstruos de ambos chicos se fusionaron y crearon así al Dragón de Cráneo Negro, que gracias a las reglas no podía atacar en ese turno, pero sí en el siguiente.

Bien, terminaré poniendo una carta boca abajo. –Dijo Joey.

Qué lástima que su monstruo solo vaya a durar un turno, ya que activaré ¡el Hoyo Oscuro! –Dijo Arthur.

¡Oh no! –Gritó Yugi.

No tan rápido, activaré mi carta de trampa, Soborno Oscuro, negando el efecto de tu carta y destruyéndola. –Dijo Joey, feliz. –Pero no te preocupes, puedes robar una carta de mi mano, dijo Joey, mostrando dos cartas en su mano, y Arthur tomó a Jinzo.

Es hora de que esto termine, dijo Yugi, convoco a los elfos gemelos ¡Dragón del Cráneo negro, acaba con su monstruo y elfos gemelos, con el resto de sus puntos de vida!

Los chicos ganaron el duelo y Arthur desapareció sin dejar rastro, únicamente cayó al suelo, la carta de Jinzo de Joey.

¡Oye, aún faltan nuestros amigos! –Gritó Joey.

 **Con Atem, Kaiba y Nuka.**

Mientras estaban en batalla los chicos y el hombre viejo, el sujeto exclamó.

¡Arthur, eres un tonto!

Kaiba y Atem se miraron extrañados.

Lo siento muchachos, tengo que dejarlos, pero esto no terminará aquí. –Les dijo Nuka.

No te irás como un vil cobarde. –Le dijo Kaiba.

¡Terminemos esto, los artículos no te pertenecen! –Le gritó Atem.

De igual manera, no me sirven si están separados. –Dijo Nuka. –Quédenselos, pero les advierto, cuando regrese, vendré por todos y por las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios, ya que Los Dioses, deben estar con los Dioses. –Dijo Nuka, desapareciendo al instante.

¿Oíste eso Kaiba? Dijo que son Dioses. –Dijo Atem muy sorprendido.

Esos inútiles serán todo, menos Dioses. –Dijo Kaiba.

De pronto Kaiba y Atem volvieron al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, vieron a Yugi y Joey con los discos de duelo.

Yugi, ustedes ganaron ¿No es así? –Le preguntó Atem, sonriendo a su amigo.

Así es, Atem.

¡Chicos, que bueno que volvieron! –Gritaron Tea, Tristán, Mai y Mokuba.

Oigan miren eso, son los artículos del milenio. –Dijo Marik, quien los vio regados por el suelo, la balanza, la llave y la sortija.

Así que si los devolvió. –Dijo Atem.

¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Tea.

Ese sujeto, Nuka, dijo que los devolvería, pero que volvería por ellos algún día. –Dijo Atem, serio.

Son tonterías, alégrense, por fin tienen lo que querían, ya podemos largarnos. –Dijo Kaiba.

Creo que por primera vez, Kaiba tiene razón. –Dijo Marik. –Tenemos los artículos, podemos resguardarlos muy bien, para que nada les pase, mi faraón.

Bien, es hora de regresar a casa entonces. –Dijo Atem.

Wow, que extraño, después de estos días aquí, estaba empezando a acostumbrarme. –Dijo Tristán.

La comida ya se estaba terminando. –Dijo Joey, rascándose la cabeza.

Joey, tu siempre pensando en comida. –Le dijo Mai.

Lo siento, ya saben cómo soy. –Joey rió.

Chicos, todos suban a la camioneta, es hora de irnos. –Los invitó Mokuba.

Todos volvieron al pueblo, donde una gran y espaciosa limusina los estaba esperando.

Wow, Kaiba, sí que te luciste. –Le dijo Mai.

Esta vez pidió la pequeña. –Dijo Mokuba.

Todos subieron a la Limusina, mientras los hombres de Kaiba acomodaban las maletas de los chicos. Ahora todos iban sentados cómodamente en un lugar, con aire acondicionado, bebidas y música.

Durante el camino Yugi mira por un rato la mano de Ann junto a la suya y piensa en tomarla, pero lo duda unos momentos, no sabe cómo reaccionaría la chica.

Luego voltea a mirar a Atem, quien asiente con la cabeza en señal de que debería hacerlo, así que Yugi se anima finalmente y pone su mano sobre la de Ann, así que la chica lo miró y se sonrojó, pero le regalo una gran sonrisa, por lo que Yugi también se sonrojó.

Atem se siente feliz de ver a Yugi con Ann, siendo feliz también, pero después mira a Tea, se siente algo decepcionado al hacerlo y gira la cabeza para ver por la ventanilla del auto, pero de reojo logra ver que Kaiba pone su brazo sobre Tea, en posición de abrazo, por lo que Atem se siente furioso y voltea solo para ver como Tea lo quita y le dice que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Vaya, no esperaba eso. –Pensó Atem, mientras se notaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Finalmente llegan a Dominó, donde todos bajan estirándose y felices de estar en su hogar nuevamente.

Faraón, queremos decirle que fue un honor acompañarlos en este viaje, nuevamente una misión se ha cumplido y usted tiene los artículos en su poder, guárdelos bien, Marik y yo dejaremos los nuestros. –Le dijo Ishizu a Atem.

Muchas gracias Ishizu, fueron de gran ayuda, no sé cómo agradecerles.

Es un honor. –Dijo Marik, quien se acercó a ellos.

Sabemos que ese sujeto, no se dará por vencido mi faraón, volverá por lo que quiere, pero cuando lo haga, estaremos listos. –Dijo Marik.

Gracias, amigos.

Todos los demás observaron la escena y después de despedirse de Marik e Ishizu, estos se fueron al aeropuerto, para regresar a su hogar en Egipto.


	16. LA DECISIÓN FINAL

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza en publicar el siguiente capitulo, últimamente se me esta complicando mas, por los tiempos pero no dejare de hacerlo.**

 **Este capitulo ya no tiene aventuras como los anteriores, es algo mas como entre Atem y Tea, al igual que el siguiente que subiré pronto, es para aquellos que aman a esta pareja de Atem y Tea, espero que les guste**

CAPITULO 21

LA DECISIÓN FINAL

Un día después de haber llegado de su viaje a la cabaña y la lucha contra los sujetos extraños, Atem y Yugi, deciden tomar un descanso y quedarse en su casa.

El abuelo le acondicionó una habitación a Atem en el ático de la casa, lo utilizaban como almacén de cartas de la tienda, pero el abuelo guardó todo en la parte trasera de esta y metió algunos muebles para el chico como una cama, un escritorio y un closet.

Mientras estuvieron de viaje, pensé que sería bueno que Atem tuviera su propio espacio y privacidad. –Dijo el abuelo

Wow, muchas gracias señor Mutou. –Dijo Atem, muy feliz de ver su nueva recamara.

Llámame abuelo.

Muchas gracias abuelo. –Atem lo abrazó.

Bien chicos ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy? –Les preguntó el abuelo.

Pensábamos quedarnos y descansar un rato. –Le dijo Yugi.

De ninguna manera, ustedes dos no están de flojos sin hacer nada, me ayudarán en la tienda y después iremos a comprarle ropa a Atem, el chico no puede seguir usando tu ropa Yugi, le queda muy ajustada, parece de esos chicos raros que veo a veces por las calles.

Yugi comenzó a reír y Atem no entendió el chiste.

No tienen nada de malo, abuelo, pero si Atem quiere ropa nueva, por mí está bien. –Dijo Yugi.

No es necesario, yo trabajaré y compraré mis propias cosas. –Dijo Atem.

Exacto, trabajarás y me ayudarás en la tienda. –Respondió el abuelo, haciendo que Atem solo sonriera y se rascara la cabeza.

Está bien, abuelo. –Dijo el faraón.

Yugi y Atem, estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ayudando al abuelo, atendían clientes, iban por cartas a la bodega, hacían inventarios y cosas por el estilo.

Después fueron a comprar ropa para el chico, sin embargo, este no sabía que debía escoger, toda la ropa le parecía igual, ninguna le llamaba la atención, así que Yugi lo ayudó escogiendo algo que Yugi decía, le quedaría muy bien. Al terminar, regresaron a casa y por fin se acostaron a descansar un rato, en el sofá.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero Yugi no quería moverse y le dijo a Atem que contestara.

¿Hola? –Dijo Atem, al teléfono.

Hola, ¿Atem?

Si ¿Quién habla?

Soy yo, Tea. –La voz de la chica era muy dulce, incluso por teléfono, o al menos eso pensó Atem.

Atem sintió como si su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal y contestó finalmente.

Hola, Tea ¿está todo bien, quieres hablar con Yugi?

Realmente quiero hablar contigo ¿Crees que pueda verte mañana?

Sí, claro, ohm… -Atem dudó un poco. –Dime dónde.

Te veré en tu casa ¿Está bien? Probablemente aun no sepas llegar a muchos lugares.

No importa, puedo intentarlo. –Dijo Atem, rápidamente.

Tu casa está bien, te veré a las 12. –Tea colgó.

Atem también colgó el teléfono y su corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido ¿Tea quería hablar con él? ¿Acaso le anunciaría que sale con Kaiba? ¿O tal vez si estaba enamorada de él? Atem ya no sabía ni que pensar.

¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Yugi a Atem.

Tea vendrá mañana, quiere hablar conmigo. –Le contestó Atem, con una cara algo pálida.

Oye, eso es excelente, tal vez te va a confesar que está enamorada de ti.

Lo dudo mucho Yugi, tú la viste con Kaiba en el bosque, creo más que me dirá que sale con él y no quiere que los moleste. –Dijo Atem, serio.

Tú y tus ideas raras de faraón. –Dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba e iba por algo de cenar.

Atem se quedó muy pensativo esa noche, casi no pudo dormir y se la pasó imaginando infinidades de posibilidades de lo que le podría decir Tea el siguiente día.

A las 8 am en punto, Atem se levantó de su cama para ir a tomar una ducha y después desayunar, pero seguía sin dejar de pensar, incluso el abuelo le preguntó qué era lo que tenía, ya que lo preocupó un poco verlo así.

No te preocupes abuelo, es Tea, quiere hablar con él y está nervioso. –Le explicó Yugi al abuelo.

No estoy nervioso, es solo que no sé qué podría decirme Tea. –Se defendió Atem.

Si como digas, deberías ponerte tu ropa nueva, tal vez la sorprendas. –Dijo Yugi.

Atem estuvo distrayéndose durante la mañana, ayudando al abuelo, ordenando las cosas que aún faltaban en su habitación, hasta que a las 12:01 escuchó la puerta y bajó corriendo hacia ella.

Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta y finalmente abrió.

Hola. –Lo saludó Tea, con una sonrisa.

Hola, Tea. –Respondió Atem. –Pasa.

Tea entró en la casa y Atem la invitó a la sala.

Y dime Tea ¿De qué querías hablar? –Le preguntó el chico, que ya estaba muy nervioso.

Bueno, estos últimos días yo he estado pensando algunas cosas sobre todo, sobre nosotros, sobre el bosque, sobre nuestro beso y sobre Kaiba también. –Entonces Atem se molestó un poco, cuando lo nombró, ya incluso se imaginaba lo peor por venir.

Escucha, Atem, cuando te fuiste yo sufrí mucho por eso, siempre me imagine estando contigo, saliendo juntos y viviendo momentos contigo, por un tiempo, todo eso se quebró en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, creí que jamás pasaría, pero después volviste, después de años lo hiciste y las ilusiones volvieron, pero no eran las mismas, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero desde que te conozco, sé que me pasa algo contigo y no ha cambiado mucho. –Le explicó Tea.

Pero no te entiendo, Tea ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?

Quiero decir que estoy enamorada de ti Atem, desde hace mucho y ni siquiera Seto Kaiba puede cambiar eso.

Pero tú lo besaste. –Replicó Atem.

Él me besó, no te niego que yo también lo besé, pero no se compara en nada al beso que nos dimos tú y yo por primera vez. –Dijo Tea sonrojada. –Además no te lo digo para que estés conmigo, solo quería ser sincera contigo, sé que no fue lo mejor besar a Kaiba, así que si quieres, puedo irme ahora que ya dije todo.

Atem la mira por unos momentos, directamente a los ojos y la besa, al mismo tiempo que pone sus manos en su cintura. Tea a su vez lo abraza por el cuello y sigue el beso.

Cuando se separan, se miran unos instantes y Atem habla primero.

Tea, no sé si te gustaría quedarte esta noche a pasar un rato con nosotros, podemos invitar a los chicos y tal vez hablar de algo.

¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? –Le sugirió Tea.

¿O sea que veremos la televisión? –Preguntó Atem, no sabía mucho de hacer cosas normales en este siglo.

Exacto, prepararemos palomitas de maíz y veremos una película.

Eso suena bien. –Le contestó Atem, feliz.

Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, últimamente mis padres me dicen que salgo demasiado de casa.

Está bien, te acompaño. –Se ofreció Atem.

No, no es necesario, nos vemos en la noche. –Tea se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Atem y saliendo de la casa.

Atem buscó a Yugi para decirle de los planes de la noche y que invitaran a sus demás amigos, sin embargo al llamarlos, todos ya tenían planes y no podrían asistir, así que Yugi le dice a Atem que él podría ver la película a solas con Tea, además sería más romántico.

Pero yo le dije que invitaría a los demás. –Le dice Atem a Yugi.

Y lo hiciste, solo que no podrán venir, vamos, anímate eso es mejor. –Le contesta Yugi. –Yo llamaré a Ann para salir mañana, los dejaré a ustedes dos solos esta noche. –Dice Yugo, guiñando el ojo y se va a su habitación, ya que estaban hablando en la cocina.

Perfecto, ahora tendré que pensar en que hablar con Tea ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta la película? ¿Qué película sería? ¿Cómo debe poner una película? -No sabía nada de las cosas contemporáneas, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, alguien que lo ayudara a usar las cosas del día a día y que le enseñara lo que es normal en la actualidad.

Esa tarde, Atem le pidió ayuda a Yugi para poder poner una película en el reproductor de DVD que tenían, solo esperaría que Tea escogiera una y podrían verla.

Tea llegó a las 7:30 esa noche y Atem ya la estaba esperando en la puerta; la recibió regalándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Y bien ¿Ya llegaron los demás? –Preguntó Tea.

Sobre eso…. –Dijo Atem. –Ellos no podrán venir, les pregunté pero me dijeron que ya tenían planes, así que Yugi tampoco nos quiso acompañar, espero que no te moleste. –Dijo Atem sonrojado.

Oh no, no me molesta, está bien por mí. –Respondió Tea.

Yo no sé nada de esto, así que tú escogerás la película. –Le dijo Atem.

Bien, podemos ver algo de acción si eso te gusta o si quieres puede ser algo de comedia.

Tú escoges. –Le recordó Atem.

Bien, entonces veamos esta. –Escogió Tea una película de las que estaban en un mueble acomodadas, se trataba de una película de comedia algo vieja, que ella ya había visto varias veces, pero creyó que para Atem sería divertida.

Pusieron la película y Tea preparó palomitas de maíz, caseras, para acompañar su función, en la sala de la casa de los Muto.

Al parecer Tea había escogido bien, ya que gran parte de la película Atem se estuvo riendo por las tonterías o cosas graciosas que pasaban en la trama de esta y Tea solo se reía con él.

En un momento Tea se sintió muy cansada y comenzó a bostezar, pero Atem no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy concentrado en la película, pero cuando por fin volteó a mirar a Tea, esta ya estaba dormida.

¿Tea? Tea la película ya casi termina. –Le susurró el chico.

Pero Tea no reaccionaba, al parecer tenía un sueño profundo.

Atem pensó que debería despertarla, pero aún le quedaba un tramo final a la película, después de eso la despertaría, así que abrazó a la chica y se quedó mirando la televisión.

Sin darse cuenta, casi ya en el final de la película, Atem comenzó a quedarse dormido también, pero creyó que aguantaría hasta el final; no fue así y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pasaron las horas y Tea despertó en la total oscuridad, la televisión estaba ya apagada y sintió que alguien la abrazaba; era Atem, quien estaba dormido, así que la chica lo despertó.

Atem, Atem, despierta, nos quedamos dormidos.

Atem despertó y miró a Tea, confundido.

Mis padres me van a matar, prometí no llegar tarde hoy, ellos creen que ya no debería salir. –Dijo Tea, muy preocupada. –Deben de ser las 12 o algo así.

Atem se levantó, encendió las luces y miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 5 am, habían caído profundamente dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Tea se asustó muchísimo, fue por su celular a su bolsa y vio 15 llamadas perdidas de sus padres.

Atem, me van a matar, necesito irme. –Le dijo ya muy preocupada Tea al chico.

Yo te acompañaré, no te preocupes, podemos hablar con tus padres y explicarles…. –Atem aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Tea lo interrumpió.

No, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos.

Atem acompañó a Tea hasta su casa a esa hora, hacía algo de frio, así que Atem le puso encima a Tea su chaqueta, para que la chica se cubriera del frio.

Al llegar, lo miró dos segundos y después habló.

Muchas gracias por la invitación y la película, te veré después. –Le dijo Tea, sonriendo.

Me gustó estar contigo. –Le respondió Atem.

Ya entraré, deséame suerte. –Dijo Tea, armándose de valor.

Si necesitas algo puedes decirme.

Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. –Dijo Tea, para despedirse y entrar finalmente a su casa. Atem emprendió el camino de vuelta a la suya y volvió a acostarse, ya que aún eran las 6:15 am.

Ese día, más tarde, Yugi se despierta a las 8:30, toma una ducha y desayuna, mientras que Atem también se ducha, en otro baño.

¿Harás algo hoy, Yugi? –Le pegunta Atem.

Si, Ann y yo nos veremos en un café, ¿A ti como te fue con Tea?

Bien, supongo, nos quedamos dormidos hasta hoy a las 5 am, probablemente sus padres se hayan molestado con ella, pero no lo sé, no puedo hablar con ella.

¿Por qué no la llamas? –Pregunta Yugi, mirándolo extrañado.

¿Cómo? –Pregunta Atem

Mira, yo tengo un teléfono celular, a veces también envío mensajes a mis amigos, podrías hacer eso, yo tengo uno que no uso y es algo viejo, pero supongo que te podrá servir, puedes tomarlo, está en mi recamara a un lado de mi cama.

Después de ir por el celular, Yugi le enseñó lo básico a Atem para llamar y enviar mensajes de texto, Atem aprendió muy rápido y después Yugi se fue a ayudarle al abuelo ya que quería irse temprano para ver a Ann en la tarde.

Atem llamó a Tea, ya que Yugi le pasó los contactos de sus amigos.

¿Hola? –Respondió Tea.

Hola Tea, soy Atem.

Hola Atem ¿Está todo bien?

Si, quería preguntarte lo mismo.

Bueno, mis padres están muy enojados conmigo y estoy castigada sin poder salir en un mes, pero creo que fuera de eso, todo bien. –Le respondió la chica, riendo un poco de la situación.

Eso es horrible ¿Puedo ir a verte?

No lo creo, se enfadarían más si te vieran por aquí.

Bueno, ya encontraré la manera, me tengo que ir, ayudaré al abuelo, adiós Tea. –Dijo Atem despidiéndose de la chica, quien también se despidió de él y colgaron.

Esa tarde, Yugi salió de su casa para verse con Ann, llegó antes de la hora acordada y se sentó a esperarla, mientras pensaba muchas cosas, como de que hablarían y cosas del estilo.

Ann llegó puntual y Yugi se levantó para saludarla e invitarla a sentarse. Ambos pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a platicar.

Ann le contaba a Yugi sobre una obra nueva que tendría en una semana, sobre sus hermanos que a todas horas querían saber en dónde estaba y le preguntó a Yugi sobre él.

Yugi le contó de su viaje a Egipto, antes de conocerla y le explicó un poco mejor la situación de Atem a la chica.

Wow, de verdad que ustedes tienen cosas muy extrañas. –Le comentó Ann a Yugi.

Y que lo digas. –Contestó Yugi.

Bueno Yugi, me tengo que ir, mis hermanos vendrán a buscarme si no lo hago, son muy sobreprotectores. –Dijo Ann, para despedirse de Yugi.

Si, ah… Yo podría acompañarte a tu casa, si gustas. –Se ofreció Yugi.

Gracias, eso sería muy lindo. –Le respondió Ann, con una sonrisa.

Yugi pensó en un momento en besarla, pero no se sitió con la seguridad de hacerlo, hasta que Ann se levantó finalmente y comenzó a caminar.

Yugi pensó que era un tonto y caminó con ella hasta su casa, mientras platicaban.

Tal vez, podría conocer a tus hermanos después. –Le dijo Yugi a la chica.

Sí, ellos son muy adorables, solo que creen que soy una niña pequeña aun, pero después te los presentaré. –Le dijo Ann al chico. –Bueno, aquí es, ya entraré y te veré después, muchas gracias por la invitación, Yugi.

Muchas gracias por tu compañía, Ann. –Dijo Yugi, pensando que su oportunidad de besar a Ann, se le escapaba.

Ann se despidió de él, regalándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Yugi se quedara congelado y se ruborizara, pero después de eso, Yugi la tomó del brazo cuando ella ya se iba y la besó.

 **Mientras tanto con Atem**

Bien muchacho, es hora de descansar un poco, me has ayudado bastante hoy. –Le dijo el abuelo a Atem.

Bien abuelo, creo que iré a visitar a Tea. –Le respondió el chico.

Muy bien, yo esperaré a que llegue Yugi. –El abuelo se metió a la casa y Atem terminó de cerrar la tienda de juegos.

Atem pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Tea, pero prefirió sorprenderla y fue hasta su casa, pero llegó por la parte trasera de esta y buscó la ventana de Tea, sin embargo no sabía cuál era, así que finalmente le mandó un mensaje.

 _Asómate por la ventana de tu habitación._

 _Atem._

Tea al verlo, se sorprendió mucho y obedeció, asomándose por su ventana.

Tea se asomó por la ventana de la izquierda del segundo piso y Atem la saludó con la mano.

Ella lo miró asombrada y lo saludó también.

Atem miró alrededor vio un árbol de limones muy grande, que estaba ahí, así que trepó en el y decidió llegar hasta la habitación de Tea.

Cuando finalmente entró por la ventana, Tea lo estaba esperando.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? Te pudiste caer del árbol- Lo regañó Tea.

Lo siento, de verdad quería verte y si estabas castigada, tal vez sería más difícil pero no imposible.

Tea se sintió conmovida con lo que dijo Atem y lo abrazó.

Muchas gracias por venir, también yo quería verte.

Atem se puso rojo, pero siguió abrazándola. Cuando se separaron, platicaron por un rato sobre lo que habían hecho ambos en el día.

Después de un rato, Atem cree que ya debería de irse y se dirige a la ventana, para después despedirse de Tea.

Adiós, te llamaré. –Le dice Atem

Claro, hasta luego. –Tea lo abraza antes de que se vaya y Atem la besa, pero por alguna razón, esta vez lo hace con más intensidad que las veces anteriores, la toma por la cintura con ambas manos y continúa besándola, al mismo tiempo que caminan, alejándose de la ventana.

Tea sabe lo que está pasando, pero lo ignora y sigue besando a Atem, la intensidad del beso la tiene atrapada, es una sensación indescriptible, algo que nunca había sentido, hasta que finalmente se detiene, ya que sus piernas que caminaban en reversa, chocan con algo; al parecer su cama.

Atem, quien continuaba besando a Tea y al igual que ella, sentía esa extraña y nueva sensación, siente que la chica se detiene, pero entonces la empuja levemente hacia la cama, ella se sienta y él seguía besándola.

Escuchan la puerta de la habitación, alguien está tocando.

Tea, hija, abre la puerta. –Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta, era el padre de Tea.


	17. ACLARACIONES Y CONFESIONES

**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, esta vez de nuevo subiré un capitulo al dia siguiente :D**

 **A veces se me complicará pero no dejo de subir, gracias por sus Reviews, gracias Tea Mutou :D**

CAPITULO 22

ACLARACIONES Y CONFESIONES

Cuando escuchan la puerta, inmediatamente se separan y Tea le dice a Atem que se vaya, así que el chico sale por la ventana y se trepa al árbol nuevamente.

Tea abre la puerta y su padre entra. Atem ya había bajado y estaba en el suelo, así que caminó a su casa.

Cuando llega, todo está apagado, pero usa sus llaves y entra, para dirigirse a su habitación, se acuesta y piensa en lo que pasó con Tea hace un rato.

¿Qué estaba pensando? –Se peguntó él mismo, cuando ya estaba acostado. Se quedó profundamente dormido y despertó hasta el día siguiente, topándose con Yugi al salir de su habitación para tomar una ducha.

Yugi ¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunta Atem al chico.

Claro ¿Pasa algo?

No, solo quisiera contarte algunas cosas y que me dieras tu opinión al respecto.

Claro, dime.

Bien, verás, ayer fui a visitar a Tea a su casa, pero entré por la recamara de su habitación, ya que está castigada. –Comenzó a decirle Atem.

Wow, eso fue muy arriesgado. –Dijo Yugi, que al parecer se le hizo gracioso el asunto de Atem.

Algo así, nosotros estuvimos platicando y esas cosas, pero cuando ya me iba a ir de ahí, nos besamos y caminamos hasta su cama…. –Atem se calló por un momento.

¿Acaso ustedes…? –Yugi no se animaba a preguntar.

No, no pasó nada de lo que piensas, llamaron a su puerta y yo salí de ahí, así que me vine a casa, pero creo que esto pudo ser algo muy extraño ¿No crees?

Si, Atem, tomando en cuenta que se trata de Tea, esto debería llevar otro rumbo ¿No crees?

Tienes razón, yo creo que no pensé bien en ese momento, pero ya no pasará nuevamente. –Dijo Atem, claro de lo que decía.

Excelente, además aún tenemos mucho tiempo. –Le respondió Yugi con una sonrisa. –Yo besé a Ann ayer y creo que ha sido el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida.

Pero Yugi, tu solo has besado a Ann y Tea ¿No es así? –Preguntó Atem, confundido.

Sí, pero fue mejor que con Tea. –Respondió el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

Me alegro mucho por ti, que bien que Ann te haga sentir así.

Gracias, creo que es hora de ir a ayudar al abuelo.

Si, tienes razón.

Ambos chicos fueron a la tienda, para ayudar a su abuelo a atender.

 **En la casa de los Kaiba**

Hermano, últimamente has estado muy metido en el trabajo ¿Podemos ir al cine o al parque hoy? –Le preguntó Mokuba a su hermano, quien no dejaba de teclear en la computadora.

Escucha Mokuba, ese tonto viaje a esa cabaña me quitó muchísimo tiempo que debí atender la compañía, pareciera que estos inútiles no pueden hacer las cosas bien si no estoy yo. –Respondió Kaiba, serio mientras seguía tecleando.

Pero han pasado varios días, tomate un descanso ¿Si? –Preguntó el chico, en forma de súplica.

No lo sé, si la junta de hoy con los inversionistas chinos resulta bien, podría considerarlo.

Bueno, está bien, al menos es algo. –Dijo Mokuba, algo desanimado. –Oye Seto ¿Por qué a mí nunca me contaste lo que sientes por Tea?

Kaiba dejó de teclear y miró a su hermano.

Porque no me pasa nada con ella Mokuba, simplemente intenté conquistarla, para molestar a la copia barata de Yugi. –Dijo Kaiba, pareciendo no tomarle importancia al asunto.

Hermano, no te puedo creer eso, tú nunca has intentado conquistar a nadie, no es algo que te guste hacer, yo sé que te gusta Tea. –Miró Mokuba con picardía a su hermano. – ¿Qué tal si sales con ella? Podrían tal vez ser novios. –Dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Estás loco, Mokuba? Deja de decir estupideces.

Yo solo quiero que tengas novia, yo tengo dos y tú no tienes ninguna.

¿Tú tienes novia? –Le preguntó Kaiba, mirándolo extrañado.

Si, solo que casi no las veo, luego me aburro si las veo muy seguido. –Respondió Mokuba, mientras mandaba un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

Como sea, si quieres que te lleve al cine esta noche, deja de decir cosas sin sentido, además debes estudiar tus clases particulares, también deberás dirigir esta empresa.

Si, hermano, prometo estudiar mañana sin falta. –Respondió Mokuba desanimado.

Kaiba se levantó, guardó su laptop y se marchó, casi era hora de la junta con los inversionistas.

Mientras Kaiba afinaba unas cosas en su presentación, ya desde su oficina, sonó su celular, le había llegado un mensaje.

 _Hola Kaiba, me gustaría poder verte lo antes posible ¿Puede ser hoy mismo?_

 _Tea._

Kaiba se asombró al ver el mensaje de la chica en su teléfono y sintió algo de emoción que trató de ocultarse él mismo, para responderle.

 _Estoy muy ocupado, si quieres que nos veamos, será mañana a las 5 pm en mi casa, no tardes mucho, tengo más cosas que hacer._

 _Kaiba._

Pasaron los minutos y Kaiba no obtenía respuesta, tal vez Tea se había molestado con la respuesta de Kaiba, él no sabía que pasó, pero ya no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, tomó su laptop nuevamente y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, para finalmente hablar con los inversionistas chinos. Al llegar a la sala su celular sonó y vio el nuevo mensaje, en respuesta de Tea.

 _Está bien, trataré de ir a tu casa._

 _Tea._

Esa tarde, Tea le suplicó a sus padres que le levantaran el castigo y a cambio llegaría temprano cuando saliera y le ayudaría a su madre con todas las tareas que debiera hacer en casa, sus padres aceptaron muy apenas, solo porque les gustaba complacer a su única hija.

Tea se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro viejo de su madre, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, era una llamada de Joey.

Hola Joey ¿Cómo estás? –Respondió Tea el teléfono.

Hola Tea, muy bien, gracias por preguntar, quería saber si quieres salir hoy por la tarde al boliche, invitaré a todos nuestros amigos a pasar un buen rato ¿Cuento contigo cierto? –Le respondió Joey, del otro lado de la línea.

Cuenta con ello, solo deberé regresar más temprano de lo normal.

Excelente, nos vemos en el boliche que está a un lado del parque a las 4 en punto.

Seguro, hasta entonces. –Tea colgó el teléfono y se emocionó al saber que esa tarde, también vería a Atem.

Yugi y Atem también recibieron la invitación, al igual que Tristán y Mai. Yugi a su vez, invitó a Ann para acompañarlos y esta aceptó.

Esa tarde, todos estaban reunidos afuera del boliche, solo estaban esperando a Tristán, que no tenía la mejor reputación de puntualidad.

Tea ¿Ya no estás castigada? –Le preguntó Atem a la chica.

Ya no, llegué a un arreglo con mis padres y ahora soy libre nuevamente. –Le contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó Tristán, todos entraron al lugar, cambiaron sus zapatos y tomaron su lugar en el boliche, para comenzar a jugar.

¿Alguien podría explicarme que debo hacer aquí? –Preguntó Atem, sin tener la menor idea de cómo jugar.

Tomas la bola que quieras, defines tu objetivo, que son los conos del otro lado, lanzas la bola y si logras derribar todos los conos, ganas. –Le explicó brevemente Joey.

Vaya que tienes cosas que aprender, faraón. –Le comentó Tristán.

Atem aprende muy rápido todo, así que por eso no habrá problema. –Dijo Tea.

Ya sabemos quién será tu maestra particular en todo, picarón. –Dijo Tristán, mientras sonreía.

Atem se puso rojo y no contestó nada.

Todos los chicos siguieron jugando un rato, hasta las 6 pm aproximadamente y decidieron tomarse un "brake" e ir a comer algo a la sala de snacks del lugar.

Oigan ¿Alguien sabe algo de Kaiba y Mokuba? No sé nada de ellos desde que volvimos del bosque. –Preguntó Mai, mientras comían botana todos juntos en una sala, con una mesa en medio

A quien le importa ese cretino de Kaiba. –Dijo Joey, para después darle una gran mordida a un hotdog.

Bueno, Mokuba es adorable, además solo tenía la duda. –Dijo Mai. –Tea ¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?

Tea se puso nerviosa con esa pregunta, no quería que se enteraran que se vería con el joven empresario al día siguiente y muchos menos querían que Atem se enterara que lo vería en su casa.

No, no sé nada de ellos tampoco, Mai. –Respondió finalmente Tea, desviando la mirada.

Bueno, tal vez están demasiado ocupados con su gran empresa multimillonaria. –Dijo Tristán.

Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron ir a otros juegos del lugar, para terminar el día lleno de más diversión. Joey invitó a Mai a un lugar alejado de sus demás amigos, lo que sorprendió a la chica un poco.

¿Pasa algo Joey? –Le preguntó la chica, confundida.

Bueno, Mai… Yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo. –Dijo Joey, nervioso.

Si, dime. –Mai estaba aún inquieta.

Bueno, más bien, preguntarte algo. Yo… Quería saber si tú…Quisieras…Ser…Mi novia. –Dijo finalmente Joey, tomando aire al final.

Mai se quedó callada un momento, lo que puso muy nervioso a Joey, quien ya se esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte de la chica.

Me encantaría Joey. –Respondió Mai, después de unos cuantos segundos.

A Joey le brillaron los ojos y miró a Mai con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando se juntaron nuevamente con sus demás amigos, todos les preguntaron donde habían estado, ya que los estaban buscando.

Disculpen la desaparición chicos, pero quiero decirles muy felizmente que esta hermosa señorita de aquí, ya es mi novia. –Les contó Joey a todos, quienes se asombraron un poco con la noticia, pero al parecer, también es algo que ya se esperaban.

Wow chicos, los felicito, de verdad, me siento muy feliz por ustedes. –Les dijo Yugi.

Quién lo diría Wheeler, finalmente te atreviste a hacerlo. –Le dijo Tristán a Joey.

Bueno chicos, quisiera aprovechar que están todos aquí, que Joey y Mai están muy felices por su nueva relación y me gustaría saber algo. –Dijo Yugi, frente a todos.

Todos miraron a Yugi, sin saber a qué se refería.

Yugi se giró para mirar a Ann de frente y hablar finalmente.

Ann, sé que tal vez no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero me ha encantado todo de ti, en este tiempo y quisiera saber si te gustaría ser mi novia. –Preguntó Yugi, nervioso, ya que se le notaba en el rostro.

Todos estaban callados, esperando la respuesta de Ann, ansiosos.

Ann miró a Yugi y lo abrazó, dando una respuesta afirmativa, haciendo que todos sonrieran y se sintieran felices por la nueva pareja.

Tea se siente muy feliz por las dos nuevas parejas, pero no logra sentir también una ligera envidia, ya que le gustaría que Atem hiciera lo mismo, o incluso podría hacerlo ella, pero le aterraba hacer el ridículo.

Se habían hecho ya las 8 de la noche y Tea debe irse a su casa, ya que prometió llegar temprano, así que Atem se ofrece a llevarla, mientras todos se quedan aún un rato más en el lugar, platicando.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Tea, esta iba muy pensativa y no habló para nada cuando ya llevaban la mitad del camino.

Tea ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Atem.

No, no me pasa nada, está todo bien, solo pensaba algunas cosas. –Le respondió la chica, que lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

¿Estás segura? –Preguntó ahora Atem.

Si, Atem, estoy segura.

Bueno. –Dijo Atem, para guardar silencio y ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica.

¿Te llamo mañana para salir? –Le preguntó Atem.

No podré salir mañana, pero podemos salir otro día. –Le dijo Tea.

Está bien, entonces te llamo después. –Dijo Atem, quien le regaló un beso en la mejilla a Tea y se fue a su casa, ya que no quería volver al boliche con todos, se sentía ya algo cansado.

Al día siguiente, Tea se levanta para ayudar a sus padres con las tareas que prometió, lo cual le llevó toda la mañana, ya que estaban remodelando su patio trasero y eso llevaba consigo mucha basura, escombros y trabajo para todos los integrantes de la familia.

Alrededor de las 3:30, Tea decidió meterse a bañar para arreglarse e ir a la casa de Kaiba, como habían acordado. Después de una hora, estaba lista y salió de su casa, para ir a encontrarse con el joven Seto.

 **En la casa de los Kaiba**

¿Vas a salir, Seto? –Le preguntó Mokuba a su hermano, al verlo vestido nuevamente, diferente a los demás días.

No Mokuba, no iré a ningún lado. –Le respondió Kaiba. –Alguien vendrá y espero que te comportes, nada de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar ¿Entendiste?

¿Vendrá Tea? –Preguntó el chico, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces supongo que entendiste ¿Cierto? –Preguntó, ahora mas serio, Kaiba.

Si, hermano, entendí. –Le contestó Mokuba.

Bien, ahora termina tus deberes, prometiste estudiar hoy. –Le dijo Kaiba a su hermano.

Mokuba tomó una mochila de un lado del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se fue a su habitación.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Kaiba se apresuró a la puerta.

¡Yo abriré! –Gritó, para que nadie del personal se le adelantara. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño, ojos azules, con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que hacía lucir su esbelta figura.

Pasa. –Le dijo Kaiba, mientras Tea entraba a la casa. –Dime ¿Qué era tan urgente?

Tea dudó un poco antes de empezar a hablar, pero al fin lo hizo.

Escucha Kaiba, sé que nosotros pasamos por algunas cosas en la cabaña que no son normales entre personas que solo se llevan, se podría decir que bien, pero quiero terminar con todo eso, dejar en claro que no podría pasar nada entre nosotros y evitar problemas a futuro. –Dijo Tea, quien miraba al chico fijamente a los ojos.

Kaiba no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro y habló.

Escucha Tea, hagas lo que hagas, realmente no me interesa, si crees que yo siento algo por ti, estas equivocada, tal vez entendiste mal las cosas en aquel lugar, así que por mí, nosotros no tenemos nada más de que hablar. –Le respondió Kaiba a la chica.

Tea se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Kaiba, pero no le dio importancia.

Perfecto Kaiba, que bueno que esté todo claro, ahora me iré. –Dijo Tea, caminando hacia la puerta.

Kaiba no le dijo nada, no hizo nada hasta que la vio salir por la puerta, su expresión cambió totalmente, ahora estaba molesto y tal vez, triste en el fondo, por lo que le había dicho Tea, pero sabía que el problema venía de una sola persona… Atem.

Al salir Tea de la casa de Kaiba, sonó su celular, era una llamada de Atem, la cual respondió al instante.

¿Hola? –Dijo la chica.

Hola Tea, soy Atem, yo sé que dijiste que estarías ocupada hoy, pero el abuelo hará una cena especial para celebrar un año más de la inauguración de la tienda juegos y quería saber si querías venir, será temprano, para que puedas llegar a tu casa a tiempo.

Claro, solo debo ir a mi casa a recoger unas cosas, estoy fuera ¿A qué hora es la cena?

Te veo aquí a las 7 ¿Está bien?

Está bien, allá te veo. –Colgó Tea.

 **Nuevamente con Kaiba**

Kaiba estaba furioso con Atem, ese tonto le estaba robando a la chica que le encantaba, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto y salió de su casa.

 **En la casa de los Mutou**

Atem, el abuelo y yo iremos por algunas cosas para acompañar la cena, no tardaremos. –Le dijo Yugi al chico.

Claro, yo esperaré a Tea. –Contestó Atem, mientras Yugi salía de la casa con su abuelo y Atem se sentaba en el sofá para esperar.

Después de 15 minutos, alguien tocó la puerta y Atem creyó que tal vez Tea, había llegado antes de lo planeado, así que fue inmediatamente a abrir. Pero al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con Seto Kaiba, afuera de su casa, con una mirada de alguien que está muy molesto

Kaiba, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Atem al verlo.

Tú, imbécil ¿Qué te crees? –Dijo Kaiba, mientras entraba a la casa de los Mutou sin ser invitado.

¿Qué te pasa Kaiba? –Le preguntó Atem, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Seto.

¿Crees que Tea puede ser tuya? ¿Acaso crees que seguirá infinitamente enamorada de ti? Estás loco si crees eso.

¿De qué hablas Kaiba? –Le preguntó Atem, ahora molesto.

Ella fue a visitarme hoy a mi casa ¿No lo sabías? Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas. –Dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa, haciendo que Atem se pusiera furioso.

¡Ella está enamorada de mí, tonto! –Exclamó Kaiba quien le dio un golpe a Atem en la cara, haciendo que este cayera en el sofá.

Atem se levantó inmediatamente y respondió a la agresión de Kaiba, golpeándolo también en el rostro, por lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos, haciendo un desastre en la sala de la casa.

Kaiba golpeó tres veces a Atem en la cara y Atem lo golpeó solo dos, pero también logró derribarlo, estando sobre él, estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando abrieron la puerta, se trataba de Yugi.

¡Atem! –Gritó Yugi quien fue corriendo y quitó a Atem de encima de Kaiba.

Kaiba estaba dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a Atem, pero Yugi lo detuvo, en ese momento entró el abuelo, quien al ver la escena, controló a Atem, mientras Yugi trataba de controlar a Kaiba.

¡Largo de mi casa! –Le gritó el abuelo a Kaiba, quien sonrió al ver a Atem con el ojo que comenzaba a tomar un color rojo por los golpes que recibió.

Kaiba se fue de la casa y Yugi interrogó a Atem sobre lo ocurrido, pero cuando Atem estaba a punto de hablar, sonó el timbre, era Tea.

Yugi abrió la puerta e invitó a la chica a pasar, esta entró y miró a Atem sentado en la sala con el abuelo y un ojo que comenzaba a tomar ahora un color morado.

¿¡Atem, que te pasó!? –Gritó Tea asustada, dirigiéndose al faraón.

Los dejaremos solos. –Dijo Yugi, quien se llevó al abuelo.

Atem miró a Tea, tendría que contarle lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.


	18. ¿EL EXTRAÑO ENEMIGO?

**Hola, tal vez ahora en lugar de subir capitulos diariamente, los subiré cada dos dias, pero seguirán estando.**

 **También me gustaría saber quienes son las personas que leen la historia (: cualquier comentario de su parte para saberlo, me ayudaría mucho. Gracias.**

CAPITULO 23

¿EL EXTRAÑO ENEMIGO?

¿Y bien? –Preguntó Tea, aun mirando asustada a Atem.

Nada grave, accidentes. –Dudó Atem, mientras hablaba.

¿Accidentalmente te golpearon en el ojo y te dejaron la cara llena de más golpes? –Preguntó Tea, incrédula.

-Está bien, no fue un accidente, simplemente tuve una discusión con una persona, eso es todo, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco y eso lo que pasa.

-Y ¿Se puede saber quién es esa persona?

-Kaiba…. –Respondió Atem, quien desvió la mirada al instante.

-¿Ustedes dos están locos? Son personas adultas, no son niños pequeños ¿Por qué rayos se pelearon? –Dijo Tea, molesta.

-¡Él cree que eres de su propiedad! No es así, ese tonto de Kaiba tiene una gran boca. –Le respondió Atem, también molesto, pero no con Tea, sino con Kaiba. –Además tú y yo…. –No terminó de hablar.

-Tampoco soy de tu propiedad, es una tontería lo que hicieron y si me disculpas, debo irme ya. –Le dijo Tea, ahora más molesta.

-Pero Tea, no hemos cenado, te invité a cenar.

-¿De verdad crees que cenaré contigo después de tu actitud al igual que la de Kaiba? Lo siento, pero mis padres me esperan.

Tea salió caminando por la puerta y se dirigió hacia su casa. Atem se quedó dónde estaba y tras dudarlo por un minuto, fue tras Tea.

Cuando la chica se encontraba caminando por una calle con poca luz, escuchó la voz de Atem quien la llamaba a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Tea, espera! –Le gritó Atem, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Tea estaba a punto de detenerse al escucharlo, pero desde un callejón que estaba a unos pasos de ella, salió un hombre en capucha, corriendo, pasando de largo a Tea, quien lo miró asustada.

El hombre corrió directamente hacia Atem, quien no se lo esperaba y fue embestido por este.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? –Preguntó Atem, quien estaba en el suelo.

Tea se detuvo y miraba muy asustada la escena.

-Tu tonto dinero no me sirve para nada, lo que quiero es un duelo contigo, te reto por las tres cartas de los dioses egipcios.

-Yo no tengo esas cartas. –Dijo Atem, quien miraba de reojo a Tea.

-Oh cierto, tengo entendido que solo tienes una en tu poder, pues la quiero, así que luchemos.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? –Preguntó Atem, en forma amenazante.

-Si no lo haces, ella lo pagará. –Dijo señalando a Tea. –Tengo todo un equipo de hombres mirando desde varios puntos hacia nosotros, listos para llevársela.

-¡Es mentira! –Le gritó Atem.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? –Preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa, mientras lo decía.

-¡No le creas, es una trampa! –Le gritó Tea al faraón.

Atem no habló, pero se podía ver la duda en sus ojos, la confusión no saber si las amenazas de aquel hombre podían ser ciertas. Intentó caminar hacia Tea, pero el hombre se movía al mismo tiempo, para taparle el camino.

-Acepto tu duelo. –Dijo Atem, finalmente.

-Perfecto, empecemos. –Dijo feliz, aquel sujeto.

-¡No lo hagas, Atem! –Gritó ahora Tea, preocupada por el chico, quien la miró y le regaló una ligera sonrisa.

Atem, al mirarlo y pensar un poco, dedujo que se trataba de Nuka, aquel quien dijo que volvería para destruirlo en cualquier momento. Así que Atem ya estaba preparado para lo peor en ese duelo.

El duelo comenzó, aquel sujeto hizo su jugada primero, sorprendiendo a Atem, ya que a lo que recordaba de Nuka, él no hacía ese tipo de estrategias.

Conforme el duelo avanzaba, Atem pudo percibir fácilmente que aquel sujeto no era un experto en el duelo de monstruos, ni mucho menos, sino que más bien era un aficionado o alguien con poca experiencia, ya que cada jugada, siempre dejaba desprotegido algo en su jugada.

-¡Convocaré a mi mago oscuro! –Gritó Atem. – ¡Ahora mi mago oscuro, acaba con su monstruo y sus puntos de vida!

El mago oscuro atacó, dejando a su contrincante sin puntos de vida, perdiendo al instante.

-Definitivamente, tú no eres quien yo creía. –Dijo Atem, acercándose al sujeto, quien estaba de rodillas en el piso.

-No sé a quién esperabas, tonto, pero de algo estoy seguro. –Dijo el sujeto quien seguía en el piso.

¿De qué hablas? –Respondió Atem.

¡Eres muy estúpido, mocoso! –El sujeto rápidamente, arrebató la baraja de Atem de su disco de duelo, empujando al chico para que se cayera y no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y echarse a correr, con la baraja de este.

Atem cayó al suelo nuevamente y Tea corrió para ayudarlo.

-¡Atem! –Le gritó Tea, quien llegó hasta él, quien se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a correr en dirección al ladrón, que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Eres un cobarde! –Gritaba Atem, mientras seguía corriendo tras el sujeto, que cada vez veía más y más lejos, para después ver como en la esquina de la calle, un auto negro se detenía y el sujeto subía a él, para alejarse definitivamente de la vista de Atem.

Atem dejó de correr e hizo un sonido de rabia, que no pudo evitar. Tea llegó corriendo a su lado y lo abrazó, pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba muy enojado para hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó Atem a la nada.

-Todo estará bien, recuperaremos tu baraja. –Le dijo Tea, para tratar de calmarlo.

-¡No seas tonta Tea! –Le gritó Atem a la chica, quien se sorprendió de que él le hablara así. –Se escapó con mi baraja, no lo encontraré jamás.

-Solo tranquilízate, iremos a la policía y después…. –Fue interrumpida por Atem.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, por tu maldita actitud de niña tonta, estoy harto de ti Tea. –Le dijo Atem muy furioso a la chica, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Atem tenía una mirada llena de ira, algo que nunca había visto en el chico, su mirada inocente pero a la vez tan llena de seguridad y bondad, había desaparecido, ahora lo único que veía era una mirada profunda llena de furia.

-Atem ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Tea, tratando de evitar que la voz se le quebrara. La chica notó que el collar del milenio del faraón, brillaba, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que no había razón, para que este lo hiciera.

-Me pasa que estoy harto de ti. –Dijo Atem, quien comenzó a irse del lugar, abandonando a Tea.

Tea observó cómo el chico se alejaba, estaba tan confundida, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, hace unos momentos Atem la había defendido de ese sujeto y ahora la odiaba, le había dicho cosas terribles y además, la había dejado sola en ese lugar. Tea comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a su casa, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y se encerró para por fin, liberar todo su dolor, al escuchar aquellas palabras tan frías y llenas de odio del chico.

Atem, quien seguía caminando hacia su casa, de pronto comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, un dolor insoportable que no lo dejó continuar y tuvo que detenerse, aquello era algo que nunca antes sintió.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a cesar un poco, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia casa y al entrar, de nuevo sintió como en su cabeza, algo punzaba causándole nuevamente ese dolor, al mismo tiempo que su collar del milenio brillaba.

-¡Tea! ¡No me creas Tea! –Atem comenzó a gritar dentro de casa ahora, provocando que Yugi bajará de su habitación rápidamente, para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-¡Atem! ¿Estás bien? –Le peguntó Yugi al chico, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Atem se sentó en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza, por el dolor, cuando de pronto dejó de sentirlo y vio a Yugi a su lado.

-¡Yugi! ¿Dónde está Tea? –Preguntó Atem, mientras veía a todos lados.

-No, no lo sé, llegaste solo ¿Ella venía contigo?

-Le dije cosas horribles Yugi, pero no fui yo, algo en mi las dijo. –Le contó Atem.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Yugi, extrañado.

-Debo hablar con ella. –Dijo Atem, mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a Tea al suyo.

Atem escuchaba como la línea sonaba y sonaba, una y otra vez, pero ella no respondía, y él perfectamente sabía que no lo haría.

-¿Atem? –Se dirigió al faraón, quien tenía la mirada perdida, mientras seguía con el teléfono en la mano.

 **En la mansión de los Kaiba**

-¿De verdad te peleaste con el faraón, Seto? –Le preguntó Mokuba a su hermano, quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su computadora.

-Ese tonto nunca podrá conmigo. –Dijo Kaiba aún muy enojado.

-Pero hermano, Tea no es tu novia.

-¡Tampoco la de él Mokuba! Y si no me vas a apoyar, mejor quédate callado. –Kaiba cerró su laptop de un golpe y se retiró de esa habitación.

Mokuba se quedó inquieto y algo triste por la reacción de su hermano, esa chica de verdad había causado algo muy distinto en él.

Kaiba se fue a su habitación y se encerró, se sentó en un sofá que tenía dentro de esta y comenzó a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, como conquistar a Tea, costara lo que costara, ya que estaba seguro de que Atem sería solo un "bonito" recuerdo que la chica tenía, pero jamás sería mejor que él, que Seto Kaiba.

 **En casa de los Mutou**

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es lo que pasó? –Le peguntó Yugi a Atem.

-Perdí mi baraja, Yugi. –Dijo Atem, sin ánimos, sin expresión alguna.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es que pasó eso!? –Preguntó Yugi muy sorprendido.

-Un sujeto, a unas calles de aquí me retó a un duelo por la carta de Slifer, yo gané, pero en su juego sucio, robó mi baraja y escapó con ella.

-No te preocupes amigo, encontraremos tu baraja, no importa donde se haya escondido ese sujeto, daremos con él y recuperaremos tu baraja, cueste lo que cueste.

-Agradezco tus ganas de ayudar Yugi, pero creo que sería inútil intentar hacerlo.

-Pero…. –Yugi se quedó callado.

-Si no te importa, quiero dormir. –Atem se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras, para ir a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi despertó antes que Atem y decidió llamar a Tea, para entender mejor que es lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¿Hola? –Contestó alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Tea, soy Yugi ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Yugi, gracias.

-Oye, no quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero Atem llegó muy extraño anoche, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y diciendo que no debías hacerle caso, pero no sé a qué se refería ¿Tú podrías decirme?

-Atem es un grosero, antipático y maleducado, no quiero hablar más de eso, Yugi.

-Está bien Tea, lo siento, no quería molestarte en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, me tengo que ir, hasta luego. –Tea colgó el teléfono y Yugi, se quedó ahora más confundido ¿Atem grosero? ¿Maleducado? No entendía nada, menos que se haya comportado así con Tea.

Esa misma mañana, Mokuba decidió llamar a todos los amigos de Yugi, pues se había abierto un parque de diversiones nuevo en la ciudad, de su compañía Kaiba Corp, aún no estaba abierto al público, pero quería pasarla muy bien con sus amigos, antes de inaugurarlo.

Atem llamó a Joey, diciéndole que le avisara a Mai, a Tristán y dijo que le avisara a Duke, un amigo que no veían hace ya un tiempo, ya que estaba de vacaciones, pero había vuelto hace un par de días; Todos le dieron una respuesta afirmativa e irían esa tarde al parque.

Cuando llamó a Yugi, este le dijo que no sabría si irían, ya que Atem había perdido su baraja y tenía que recuperarla antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero Yugi, si convences a Atem de venir, entre todos nosotros podemos ayudarle ¿No lo crees? –Dio Mokuba, mientras hablaba con Yugi por teléfono.

-Si Mokuba, eso me parece una buena idea, trataré de convencerlo de ir esta tarde.

-Excelente, le avisaré ahora a Tea. –Dijo Mokuba, colgando en el momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Mokuba? –Preguntó Kaiba, al ver a su hermano pegado al teléfono.

-Organizo un equipo de prueba para nuestro nuevo parque de diversiones, justo como me lo pediste. –Contestó el pequeño.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo estarán listos?

-Hoy por la tarde, llegarán todos para probar nuestros juegos.

-Por cierto Seto ¿Tú sabías que el faraón perdió su baraja? –Le preguntó Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

-¿De qué hablas?¿Ese inútil perdió su baraja? La carta de Slifer estaba ahí…. –Dijo Kaiba, mientras analizaba la situación, para después sonreír.

-Yugi me lo dijo, es terrible ¿Cierto?

-No tanto Mokuba, no tanto.

Esa tarde Mokuba llegó antes de la hora en la que citó a los demás chicos, para asegurarse que todos los juegos tenían las debidas protecciones, junto con el equipo de mantenimiento encargado de supervisar todo.

A la hora acordada, llegaron Joey y Mai, Duke llegó cinco minutos después, seguido por Tristán y Tea, ya que él pasó por ella.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos, al nuevo Kaiba Park! –Dijo Mokuba, orgulloso.

-Wow, todo se ve muy bien, Mokuba, se lucieron. –Comentó Duke.

-Así es, Seto y yo dedicamos mucho tiempo a crear y llevar a cabo la construcción de este lugar, de hecho, él vendrá más tarde para ver que todo esté en orden. –Respondió Mokuba.

 **Mientras tanto con Yugi y Atem**

Vamos Atem, si nuestros amigos nos ayudan, será más fácil encontrar tu baraja. –Le dijo Yugi a su amigo.

Atem se encontraba muy concentrado armando un deck de emergencias, en caso de necesitarlo.

-No lo sé Yugi.

-Pues yo si lo sé, así que hazme caso y vamos. –Dijo Yugi, levantando al faraón de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Nuevamente con Mokuba y los demás, los chicos entraron al parque y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Mokuba les explicaba brevemente como funcionaba cada juego por el que pasaban y después iniciaron con la diversión, subiendo a algunos juegos, como una montaña rusa, carritos chocones y el martillo.

Después de 30 minutos de la hora acordada, Atem y Yugi llegaron al lugar y los dejaron entrar, diciendo que eran invitados de Mokuba Kaiba.

-Se escucha un juego por allá, deben estar ahí. –Le dijo Yugi a Atem.

Ambos caminaron en la dirección de la que provenían los sonidos del juego mecánico y llegaron a donde se encontraban sus amigos, subidos en una montaña rusa, así que esperaron a que estos, descendieran del juego.

-¡Yugi, Atem! –Gritó Mokuba. –Qué bueno que vinieron.

El teléfono de Mokuba comenzó a sonar y este contestó, mientras que los demás chicos saludaban a Yugi y Atem, a excepción de Tea, ella evitó lo más que pudo, acercarse al faraón y solo saludó a Yugi.

Atem intentó entonces acercarse a ella, pero ella lo eludió y caminó hacia otro lado.

-Escuchen chicos, mi hermano está en camino, en cualquier momento llegará ¿Qué les parece si entramos al túnel del terror? –Dijo Mokuba, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No eres demasiado joven para eso? –Preguntó Joey, entre risas.

-Yo soy dueño de este parque Joey, no soy demasiado joven. –Respondió Mokuba, molesto por el comentario del rubio.

-Sí, vayamos, quizá Tristán encuentre ahí una novia monstruo o algo así. –Comentó Duke, haciendo que todos los demás rieran.

Los chicos caminaron hacia el túnel del terror, cuando iban a entrar, Mokuba se percató de que por la puerta de emergencias del túnel, había una carta de monstruo tirada, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez era de Seto.

Mokuba entró primero y todos los demás lo siguieron, todo era demasiado oscuro, no podían ver nada, hasta que una pequeña luz se encendió para únicamente marcar el camino que debían seguir.

-No se ve nada, esto no da miedo. –Comentó Mai.

-Eso es por ahora Mai, pongan mucha atención. –Les dijo Mokuba.

En ese momento una luz enfrente de ellos se encendió dejando ver una horrible cara diabólica sonriendo, acompañada de un terrible sonido espectral haciendo que todos gritaran.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntó Yugi.

-Eso es solo la bienvenida, muchachos. –Respondió Mokuba, que al parecer también se había sorprendido con la cara que apareció repentinamente.

Tea abrazó a Tristán, ya que se había asustado y este la abrazó también.

-Tranquila Tea, todo es una farsa. –Dijo Tristán para calmarla.

-Si lo sé, solo me asusté un poco. –Respondió ella, quien dejó de abrazarlo.

Atem no pudo evitar mirar en las sombras las siluetas de Tea y su amigo, con rabia.

Siguieron caminando, siguiendo el camino de luces, pero de pronto un personaje que parecía un zombie, salió detrás de ellos, haciendo sonidos guturales al mismo tiempo, provocando que los chicos se asustaran pero se calmaron después.

-Vaya Mokuba, este zombie está muy bien hecho ¿Es uno de los empleados? –Preguntó Joey.

-Nosotros no metimos ningún zombie en este lugar. –Respondió Mokuba, confundido.

-¡Oye tú, quien eres! –Le gritó Atem.

-Oigan chicos, al zombie se le acaba de caer un brazo. –Dijo Mai, con terror en su rostro.

-¡Corran! –Gritó Mokuba, quien ya había comenzado a correr.

Todos comenzaron a correr tras él, huyendo de ese ser extraño, que también comenzó a perseguirlos.

Continuaron corriendo hacia donde las luces guiaban el camino, pero llegaron al final del túnel, sin salida, así que todos se detuvieron de golpe y miraron hacia atrás.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, muchachos. –Comentó Duke.

-Mokuba ¿Estás seguro que ustedes no metieron ese zombie aquí? –Quiso confirmar Tea.

-No Tea, nosotros no fuimos.

Comenzaron a escuchar sonidos guturales, como los que provenían del zombie, acercarse a ellos, todos esperaban que en cualquier momento llegara aquel ser, pero al mismo tiempo escucharon una voz familiar.

-¡Mokuba! –Gritó Kaiba, mientras se acercaba.

-¡Seto, cuidado con el zombie! –Le previno Mokuba a su hermano.

Kaiba llegó a donde se encontraban todos y los miró sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas, Mokuba? –Preguntó Kaiba.

-Un zombie venía tras nosotros y se estaba acercando, pero ya no está. –Dijo Mokuba.

-No digas tonterías, nosotros no metimos zombies en este lugar, además ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Ellos son el equipo que nos ayuda a probar los juegos. –Respondió Mokuba.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Mokuba. –Le dijo Kaiba, con tono desaprobatorio, a su hermano.

-De pronto el zombie y una criatura en forma de vampiro, aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡El zombie! –Gritó Mai.

-Y viene acompañado de un amigo. –Completó Yugi.

-Todos tenían cara de aterrados, a excepción de Kaiba y Atem, quienes solo miraban a las criaturas acercarse a ellos.

-Retamos a duelo a Yugi Mutou y Seto Kaiba, por las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios. –Dijo con voz muy profunda, la criatura con semejanza a un vampiro.

-No tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí, adefesios. –Les dijo Kaiba, mientras sonreía.

-Siendo así, pruébalo, niño rico. –Contestó la voz gutural del zombie.

El vampiro oprimió un botón de un armazón que tenía en su brazo izquierdo y todo comenzó a temblar, provocando que los chicos comenzaran a perder el equilibrio y algunos cayeron al suelo, del cual comenzó a salir una barrera divisora, que dejó a Yugi, Atem, Tea, Tristán y el vampiro, mientras que del otro lado dejó a Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Mokuba y el zombie.

-Bien niño rico, es hora de demostrar tus habilidades en el duelo de monstruos, pero para estar seguro que cumplirás tu palabra, debes dejar la carta de Obelisco sobre esta mesa. –Oprimió un botón de entre sus ropas rasgadas, haciendo que una mesa de madera saliera de un muro, a la mitad de los dos.

-Como quieras, feo. –Kaiba puso la carta sobre la mesa y regresó a su lugar para empezar el duelo.

-¡Vamos hermano, nadie es mejor que tú! –Le gritó Mokuba.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero apoyo a Kaiba esta vez. –Comentó Joey.

-¡Hora del duelo! –Dijeron Kaiba y el zombie con su horrible voz gutural.

Kaiba y el zombie comenzaron su duelo, el zombie hizo la primera jugada, como era de esperarse, todos sus monstruos eran zombies, al igual que sus cartas de equipo que eran especiales para estos mismos. Kaiba pudo notarlo rápidamente.

Del otro lado del túnel, Yugi y el vampiro estaban frente a frente

-¡Escucha, si yo gano, de regresarás la baraja que le robaron a Atem, incluyendo a Slifer! –Le gritó Yugi a su enemigo.

-Lo dudo mucho, muchacho, pero si quieres, así será, pero deberás poner tu carta del Dragón al Lado de Ra, sobre esta mesa.

Una mesa igual a la del otro lado salió también del muro y Yugi puso la carta encima.

Comenzaron con el duelo; el vampiro movió primero y Yugi logró destruir a los monstruos de sus primeras jugadas, incluso dañar sus puntos de vida.

-¡Esto será muy fácil para ti Yugi! –Le animó Atem.

-¡Tú puedes amigo! –Le gritó Tristán.

Yugi comenzó a tener la ventaja, y estaba seguro de que en dos turnos más podría ganar.

Nuevamente en el otro lado, Kaiba estaba a la par con el zombie, aún no perdían puntos de vida, pero Kaiba logró conseguir la ventaja invocando a su dragón blanco de ojos azules, destruyendo a los monstruos del zombie, fácilmente.

-Parece que tienes buenas estrategias. –Le dijo el zombie sonriendo.

-Te dije que no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra mí, tonto.

Después de tres turnos, Kaiba logró aniquilar 3000 de los puntos de vida de su adversario, y convocar a su segundo dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-Vaya, no eres nada para mí, esto es uno de los duelos más fáciles que he tenido. –Dijo Kaiba, burlándose de su contrincante.

El zombie puso cara de molesto y solo mejoró su defensa.

Kaiba logró convocar a su último dragón blanco de ojos azules al campo y eliminó finalmente a su adversario.

-Te lo dije, feo. –Ahora esfúmate de mí vista y sal de mi parque de diversiones. –Le dijo Kaiba al zombie, con una mirada retadora.

Con Yugi y el vampiro, cuando el chico creía que ganaría, el vampiro logró dar una vuelta completamente en el juego y consiguió la ventaja del duelo.

-¡Ten cuidado Yugi! –Le gritó Tea.

En solo dos turnos, el vampiro tenía un control total, con 2000 puntos de vida y Yugi con tan solo 300 puntos de vida, le quedaba poco para poder perder y el chico comenzó a sentir nervios.

-Confía en tu bajara Yugi, confía en ti. –Le dijo Atem a su amigo.

Yugi estaba perdiendo la esperanza, a cómo iba el duelo, podía ser que el siguiente turno, fuera el último.


End file.
